Shadamy - La promesa
by Lexy Black6
Summary: Amy Rose abre los ojos sin saber donde o que ha pasado, asustada va en búsqueda de su amado Sonic y de sus amigos. Es aquí donde nuestra eriza rosa se entera de que algo muy malo sucedió y que deberá ir en su búsqueda, sin embargo antes tendrá que sobrellevar una nueva vida en GUN, jamás imaginó ver las cosas que ahí dentro se mostraron y definitivamente Shadow no lo hace más fácil
1. Advertencias y aclaraciones

️~[Advertencias-Aclaraciones]~ ️

_**Aclaraciones**_

Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de sega.

_**Advertencias **_

Obra original, 100% mía.

Narrador omnisciente.

Contenido +18 a lo largo de la historia, se requiere discreción.

Capítulos largos.

Historia no ligada a la original de los personajes, pasados de algunos cambiarán.

Mención considerable de Sonamy aunque desde aquí aclaro que esta historia es Shadamy.

Violencia y lenguaje vulgar.

La pareja principal se desarrollará lentamente, por favor no esperen que los personajes se enamoren de un día para otro.

Ortografía será cuidada en todo momento, en caso de errores una disculpa.

La historia tiene como objetivo ser larga.

Me voy a encargar de hacerles saber si es necesario, otras aclaraciones en el futuro que tomarán mucha importancia en el transcurso de la obra así que por favor no las ignoren.

**No se busca normalizar la violencia o cualquier tipo de abuso en esta historia, el único objetivo de esto es para entretenimiento.**

A pesar de las advertencias anteriores no todo va a ser tragedia, en realidad habrá comedia, momentos lindos, tristes, que te hagan querer ahorcar a algunos, confusos etc. Claro, se hace lo que se puede, voy a ponerle todo mi corazón y empeño para ello, espero enserio que les guste.

\- _**Lexy Black.**_


	2. Prólogo

**\- O-**

_Volveré, lo prometo. _

Fue lo que había dicho justo antes de correr hacia la puerta y perderse entre los pasillos con aquella velocidad que siempre lo había caracterizado. Le creyó, enserio que sí, se trataba solamente de un enfrentamiento más que no tenía por qué terminar de otra forma además de ser sumamente obvio el resultado. Siempre ganaban, siempre lo vencían y todo acababa con el grito de victoria por parte de todos pues era un trabajo en equipo liderado por el erizo más valiente y noble que Mobius ha visto crecer, haría su ya conocida pose despreocupada y provocaría que su corazón comenzara a palpitar de forma desmenuzada.

Así era la vida que tanto amaba.

Sin embargo no parecía ser consciente de lo que ahora era su realidad, por estar inmersa en su mundo, por seguir aferrándose a lo que se supone debe de ser y es que aún no habría los ojos pero entre sueños podía reconocer que se hallaba sobre una suave superficie, lo cual aparte de extraño no parecía lógico, mientras su nariz se removía intentando reconocer el olor que la rodeaba cada vez su mente la tenía más difícil para entenderlo. Ese no era el taller de Tails y ella no estaba celebrando con los chicos por su último triunfo.

El estado que ahora seguramente tenía solo le echaba en cara lo aturdida que se encontraba pues los ojos le pesaban en demasía que en conjunto con su espalda molestándole ligeramente a algo parecido al ardor no ayudaba en nada, era como si hubiera estado en esa misma posición por mucho tiempo.

Inclusive, el palpitar en los costados de su cabeza daba la impresión de percibir manos que le estuvieran oprimiendo de forma lenta y tortuosa aunque no fuera así. Sus orejas se encrespaban de vez en cuando al momento de escuchar sonidos que no pertenecían a la verdad que ya había adoptado.

Era molesto, no, era desesperante.

Si pensaba usando el uso de razón las probabilidades de que estuviera pasando por una especie de parálisis de sueño eran altas ¿Verdad? Además con ese pensamiento su corazón por fin latía con más lentitud y era capaz de tranquilizarse así que seguramente era eso al día siguiente despertaría, pasaría lo de siempre y volvería a ver esa sonrisa que le alegraba cada mañana luego toparse por coincidencia rumbo a la casa de su zorrito amigo.

Tal vez tejería una bufanda con su amiga casi hermana pequeña, Cream, que amablemente le había invitado a unas clases dirigidas por su propia madre con el fin de pasar el tiempo y de paso ganar dinero de forma honrada. Hornear unos pastelillos, ir en búsqueda de su amado para regalárselos y pasear por ahí haciendo ejercicio regular, probablemente trotando. ¡Oh! Ese vestido rosa en la plaza comercial debía ser suyo.

Muchas cosas le esperaban al amanecer, el miedo se fue y finalmente volvió a caer poco a poco pasando por alto aquella voz que intentaba llamar su atención muy a lo lejos. No importa, seguramente sería la televisión encendida.

Por otro lado, las cosas dentro de ese pequeño cuarto no eran algo tan armonioso como se lo pintaba nuestra eriza rosa aunque tampoco podía catalogarse la escena digna de un desastre, al menos no ahí dentro.

La mujer de mediana edad paseaba sus ojos cansados desde el cuerpo recostado hasta su tabla en mano mientras que a menudo acomodaba los lentes en el puente de su nariz conectados a dos cuerdas descansando en sus orejas, la etapa difícil por fin había terminado.

Porque el tiempo corría sin respetar que nosotros necesitáramos más de él.

Y ella sin esperar que el tomara el interés de preguntar opto mejor por recitar la actualización de su organismo en voz alta, pues a fin de cuentas para eso era lo único que se hallaba ahí, recargado con una mirada tan fría, vivaz y aterradora junto a aquellos ojos rojos carmín que se asemejaban a dos pistolas envueltas en sangre ajena, no había ni una pisca de sentimientos que se pudiera encontrar en sí, parecía tan desinteresado como alerta asemejando a un robot y sabía muy bien que en cualquier movimiento sospechoso la mataría en ese instante pues la forma o arma de vida perfecta definitivamente no se andaba con rodeos, además, sería una excelente excusa para dar por terminado ese trabajo de mierda que le habían encargado según dijo la primera vez en la que aquella enfermera le pregunto "¿Por qué se quedaba ahí todo el rato en el que duraba el estudio?".

Con cuidado se puso los guantes de látex viéndola como soltaba uno que otro sonido entre sueños, esa niña le provocaba mucha dulzura y ternura, tanto que le daba lastima.

De verdad que ella no merecía esto.

Comenzó su trabajo, en silencio como siempre. Después de dos horas, los análisis estaban listos y la linda eriza rosa estaría lista para el día siguiente. Con la poca tranquilidad que eso le podía dar sonrió internamente y se encargó en darle la tabla al erizo que solo poso su mirada penetrante ahora en el monto de hoja de papeles repletos de información, su disgusto se podía notar a kilómetros pero no era uno el cual fuera "normal", su sola presencia imponía al mismo tiempo que el ambiente se volvía pesado, quizás de su poder o quizás ya era parte de lo que trasmitía y mientras más lo pensabas más querías salir huyendo ¿Cómo era eso siquiera posible?

-Es todo.

Levanto lentamente su vista hacia ella, reincorporándose dispuesto a salir lo más rápido que pudiera de esa habitación asfixiante en su caso, arrugando las hojas en el proceso por la brusquedad. Ese comentario hizo que chasqueara la lengua irritado y azotara la puerta casi rompiéndola desapareciendo entre los pasillos.


	3. 1 - ¿Dónde estoy?

**-1-**

_El mundo perdió a su héroe_

Y nadie sabía cómo sobrellevar las cosas.

Tuvo que pasar un buen rato para que las cámaras pudieran mostrar el terrible destino al que habían sido arrojados más de la mitad del equipo que lideraba su tan carismático y valiente erizo azul, directo al espacio, donde nadie sabía si con el paso del tiempo conseguirían sobrevivir pues no se trataba de una enorme explosión con las esmeraldas del caos para eliminar a un enemigo, no tenían nada, solo se dejaban arrastrar por la intangible fuerza que la misma existencia los había succionado. A este paso ya algunos comenzaban a creer que el imperio de ese malvado científico era más que posible sin ellos y que sin lugar a dudas estaban perdidos.

Pero aún quedaba ella.

Ella, que fue ganándose el corazón de los Mobianos poco a poco desde su primera aparición al lado de ese maravilloso chico siendo su compañera y autoproclamada pareja no hacía más que ser la víctima de un gran cebo para atraparlo, no era más que un enorme martillo que desataba su ira en ratos por ver como lo lastimaban, no daba más que incomodos e infantiles comentarios a diestra y siniestra sobre su único objetivo de vida que al parecer era meramente por resultados amorosos ¿Cómo confiar tu vida en alguien así? Claro, era amable, con un corazón noble, positiva, solidaria y sensible además que su carácter no te dejaba dudar del potencial que guardaba y es que ¿Cuándo lo iba a mostrar? Eso es lo que veía la gente, eso es lo que quizás veían sus amigos e incluso mucho más.

No es tu culpa, no porque algo pase en la vida y uno intente ser mejor todos los días significa que lo vas a obtener a base de ser buena persona, eso no basta.

Y tampoco por tener un pasado oscuro te hace más sabio, experimentado y mejor que el resto.

Es una balanza bastante extraña pero singular. El significado puede ser profundo o superficial dependiendo de cada uno de nosotros pues a final de cuentas nuestra propia realidad es creada a partir de lo que permitimos ver, oler, sentir o escuchar y cae en desenlaces aparentemente imprevistos.

Muchas historias son contadas, mucho de lo que el mundo fue alguna vez irreparable se decía, todos los caminos diferentes con obstáculos originales que los padres les cuentan hasta hoy en día a los niños porque a sus ojos es algo fascinante y lleno de verdad desde los relatos hasta la manera en que es narrada.

Sonic era un niño con grandes habilidades desde muy pequeño. El talento viajaba por sus venas como si fuera una especie de fenómeno alucinante, el carisma de su propia madre le impulsaba a seguir todos los días con la misma idea que aparte de ser acogedora tenía como objetivo a todo con el prójimo. La radiante sonrisa que le daba después de ver a los lejos como su pequeño travieso iba de izquierda a derecha ayudando desde crías gatunas atrapadas en los arboles hasta ancianitos discutiendo con el vendedor por prácticamente robarle el poco dinero que existía en sus bolsillos, cosas cotidianas, cosas simples.

No tenía por qué tener miedo. Él no lo tenía.

Sumado a esto, el tiempo fue cruelmente arrebatado con demasiada perspicacia, una vida buena y pacifica no era lo que su niño estaba buscando, el ver por los demás siempre fue una cosa importante para sus ideales y definitivamente enterarse sobre que más entidades surcaban el exterior después de esas paredes fue el impulso que necesitaba para darle paso a un capítulo más en sus manos.

Él sabía que podía hacer más, quedarse estancado no era una opción.

"_Júrame que podré verte antes de partir"_

Ella estaba llorando tendida en sus brazos, era cierto, ya no era un crio, su cabeza descansaba sobre el pecho del erizo que subía y bajaba con bastante sosiego. Él la rodeaba en un tierno gesto que dejaba a su mano izquierda acariciar el suave cabello semi-blanco de la mujer mientras que el otro frotaba su espalda sin prisa.

"_Mama, esto no es un adiós"_

Nunca iba a dejar de ser difícil. Dejar de ver al ser que se había robado tu corazón desde la noche en que sus pequeños ojos se abrieron protegido en tu cuerpo al mismo tiempo que descansas en esa fría camilla de hospital.

Ni siquiera sabía si iba a regresar a pesar de que no dejara de repetírselo, era incierto y con muchas probabilidades de todo tipo.

Maldición, le partía el alma.

¿Acaso la estaba pensando incluso ahora que no sabía si iba a regresar?

Que egoísta se sentía, pero eso hoy no ayuda a las circunstancias porque simplemente ya no hay vuelta atrás aun si fuese así estaba seguro que no se retractaría de sus acciones, por mas imprudentes y erróneas están hayan sido.

Cada quien tiene algo que contar, cada quien tiene secretos, su propia historia y ninguna es mejor que otra.

.

.

.

.

Tres días después.

Se supone que luego de terminar ese día al amanecer la pequeña eriza despertaría, pero no fue así.

Algo había sucedido con su sistema cerebral, el dolor que mostraba en las pantallas le hacían ver que su sueño profundo no era en definitiva el mejor y quizás las defensas estaban más bajas de lo común por lo último que había pasado, la mujer de mayor edad estaba al tanto de cualquier actividad nueva todo el rato de su estadía pues cuidarla era su propósito más que nada y hasta comenzaba a pensar que era mejor que no abriera los ojos pues el mundo que ahora la rodeaba era sorpresivamente aterrador y ella, a pesar de que legalmente tuviera 18 años convirtiéndola en una "adulta" el cuerpo no le daba justicia para lo que pudiera enfrentarse después. Sus mejillas ligeramente rechonchas, el cabello largo hasta la cintura que por cierto daba leves avistamientos de aparecer, abdomen plano un poco más bajo de lo usual por las papillas que solo ingería a través de los tubos, el pelo rosado, parecía increíble que hasta estas alturas gracias a los pocos rayos del sol lograse brillar como si fuera cuidado con detenimiento día a día.

En resumen: Cuerpo delgado, figura poco sobre llevadera ya que ese metro con cincuenta y cuatro centímetros no le hacían justicia junto a ese rostro aniñado.

Por eso y otras razones es que era la paciente que se había ganado el corazón de pollo de esa anciana. A sus ojos era solo una niña.

Una que muy pronto sufriría un gran cambio.

Las fechas se iban del calendario aposta de lo que la enfermera deseara, los de alto mando mandaban a otros soldados con el fin de saber más noticias sobre la sobreviviente, ella les decía y ellos solo escuchan, estaba segura que sus pensamientos escupían: "No va a durar", "Si no la mata el, lo hare yo no sirve de nada", "Esto es una jodida broma". Por dios, era más que obvio, si de algo los años le sirvieron ahí dentro era saber leer las mentes de los seres vivos, peculiaridad que la salvo de ser sacrificada por su edad. Vaya que la práctica fue ardua y pesada pero eso le había salvado el pellejo, no tenía por qué quejarse.

Esta vez era temprano, justo las seis de la mañana donde el sol estaba elevándose por el cielo para dar comienzo a otro día sin detenimiento. La vista al menos desde ese lugar era hermosa, se podía ver la ciudad muy a lo lejos y el bosque que los rodeaba daba un aire más hogareño.

Claro, hasta que volteabas alrededor y te dabas cuenta que esas paredes grises metálicas con los gritos de dolor al fondo no compaginaban.

De repente un sonido seco proveniente de un tono agudo inundo sus oídos tal cual señora coneja de mediana edad agitando levemente las orejas.

El momento había llegado haciendo que sin quererlo su corazón latiera más rápido de lo usual.

_Amy Rose te has metido directo a la boca del lobo_

Sentía como cada parte de su cuerpo generaba crujidos al mismo tiempo que su cabeza ya no tenía rastros de aquel dolor que antes había sentido ni siquiera el notarse un poco más pesada le causaba molestias pues literalmente tenía la pequeña impresión de haber sido bien alimentada en ese "largo rato inconsciente" además de que esos tubos incrustados en alrededor de ambos brazos le generaban sutiles punzadas dándole a entender que había perdido bastantes cantidades de fuerzas en su organismo, poca información estaba teniendo así que, como si el destino así la obligara a hacerlo abrió finalmente los ojos.

Las pestañas siendo balanceadas de manera lenta ayudando a que sus parpados produjeran un ciclo de abrir y cerrar que apoyara un poco en su lucha con el objetivo de acostumbrarse a la desbordante luz creada desde el foco situado justo al centro del techo.

Poco a poco fue abriendo paso a su campo visible alrededor de esa reducida habitación de cuatro paredes y una sola ventanilla con 30 cm de altura y 1 metro y medio de largo.

Definitivamente no estaba en su cuarto.

Sonic no la había cargado hasta su casa después de la reunión tan animada.

Ellos no se habían besado a modo de despedida diciéndose lo mucho que se amaban por primera vez.

Todo fue un sueño…o una pesadilla.

Porque entonces el sentimiento que la había embargado causándole un indescriptible miedo y escalofríos alertándola de que algo muy malo iba a pasar si dejaba que su Sonic cruzara esa ventana con una enorme sonrisa que parecía esconder muchas verdades difíciles. ¿Eso era?

Demonios ¿Por qué se sentía como la única que se había perdido de un largo pedazo de tiempo?

Era desesperante experimentar la ignorancia a través del periodo perdido.

Ella la entendía, era su obligación a partir de ahora aun si no se lo dictaran como una orden directa. Mal momento, mal espacio pero al menos una buena compañía.

– Buenos días, pequeña – Saludo la mujer agitando una de sus orejas largas para que así no la viera como una amenaza, tenía que forjar una presentación adecuada por su bien pues de ese modo no le transmitiría más confusión de lo que ahora su pobre cerebro intentaba atrapar como si estuviera jugando una punzante carrera contra algo desconocido.

Amy pareció reconfortada por el hecho de no despertar y lo primero de ver a enemigos intentando destruirla como siempre siendo la carnada, era una agradable ventaja al menos.

Dejo salir un sonoro suspiro dejando ir las ganas de volver a quedarse dormida entre esos olores a pura medicina impregnada desde ciertas partes en su cuerpo hasta las mismas maquinas.

Los pies se movían balanceándose de un lado a otro intentando acostumbrarse de nuevo al movimiento mientras que con cuidado se quitaba los mechones de cabello en su rostro pegados gracias a la ligera capa de sudor, con eso se dio cuenta de la novedad en su cuero cabelludo cuando casi por inercia fue descendiendo poco a poco desde la raíz en su cabeza hasta las puntas, era un camino largo, superando el normal.

¿Qué…?

Frunció el ceño, no por estar enojada si no por extrañeza ante novedoso descubrimiento, jugando con las hebras formando ya una maraña de pelo que se asemejaba a un nido de pájaros, la enfermera no pudo cerrar su boca sacando una que otra risita de madre adoptiva cariñosa.

Ni parecía que trataba con verdaderos monstruos.

Todavía no decía ninguna palabra y ya se había ganado su cariño ¿Cómo no hacerlo? A fin de cuentas tenía un secreto que la involucraba. Uno que quizás con el tiempo vería la luz.

– Espera un momento – Alerto ganándose su atención mientras se acercaba cuidadosa para quitarle de los brazos y piernas todos esos cables que la tenían literalmente amarrada a la cama, un suspiro de satisfacción no se hizo esperar cuando la última que siendo una aguja se había desconectado de su cuerpo. Volvió a verla quieta y sosteniendo su tabla por el lado derecho de la cama. – ¿Sientes algún malestar, jovencita?

Negó.

Era demasiado para procesarlo y de hecho aún no le decía nada.

Parecía estar dentro de un trance desde que sus ojos se habían abierto dando paso a la realidad que ahora la golpeaba sin piedad alguna.

O tal vez solo estaba esperando a que sus amigos salieran de sus escondites y le gritaran que todo había sido una broma.

Espero un poco más y jamás sucedió.

Bien, ya basta.

– ¿Dónde estoy…? – Pronuncio sus primeras palabras después de todo ese tiempo, paseando sus manos sobre los parpados con la intención de tomar más energía.

Quería respuestas.

–Primero que todo está tu salud, entonces – La miraba de tal forma que ya hasta se sentía mal por haber respondido de esa forma. – ¿No te duele nada, cierto?

Negó – Todo está en orden, solo estoy algo aturdida. – Dijo acariciando el lado izquierdo de su cien.

–Es normal. –

Silencio.

–Lamento ser insistente, pero… -

De verdad quería entender.

Pero la mujer lo único que intentaba era, precisamente, evitar esa pregunta.

– ¿Dónde están…todos? –La enfermera la veía girarse mirando por todos lados con un pequeño puchero inconsciente, sus orejas apuntando al suelo y las manos pegadas a su pecho. – ¿…Y…mi Sonikku…?

_¿Cómo responder cuando sabes que lo que dirás va a doler rompiéndole el corazón a alguien así…?_

**-2-**


	4. 2 - No lo entiendo

**-2-**

_El cambio esconde dos caras, pero el miedo se instala sin importar nada._

Perder a un ser amado es de las cosas que se ha estado construyendo como uno de los dolores más espantosos que uno al ser un ser vivo mundano puede experimentar. Muchas veces se repite la misma historia que día con día, sin saberlo, nosotros impulsamos el inicio, eso de "no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes" es una vaga y antigua frase con grandes significados ocultos siendo canalizadas por infinitas versiones que sin duda en un futuro su camino seguirá sin fin.

Al pensar en alguien valiente, perspicaz y positivo de inmediato se les venía a la mente una imagen que poco a poco iba siendo tallada por los mismos habitantes que alguna vez fueron unos completos hipócritas no aceptando una ayuda amistosa de un foráneo tan llamativo de manera simple. Por supuesto que ahora se daban cuenta, del gran error al otorgarles todas sus esperanzas en solo un gran ejemplar, ese era el precio por su egoísmo después de ser sentirse tan cómodos como para que a nadie le importase si al lado un completo caos se desarrollaba, pues a fin de cuentas, el junto a sus amigos iban a salvar el día y ya, todos contentos.

Nada lo paraba.

Hasta la que se supone, era la policía, la cual no hacía más que parecer un novato queriendo ayudar con las pocas habilidades que poseían ellos, alejar a los civiles para que la destrucción no se llevara consigo víctimas inocentes y encargarse de erradicar a las criaturas con menos potencial mortal en su interior vacío. El orgullo fue perdido luego de su aparición.

Pero tampoco era motivo de fiesta el que su ida se haya vuelto realidad.

Con el tiempo sus enemigos fueron enterándose de la gran noticia que azotaba todas las esquinas del mundo, más del 90% del estorbo que simbolizaban había desaparecido y con ello dando una entrada a la victoria por primera vez en sus miserables vidas, ni siquiera las fuerzas armadas iban a servir para lo que se les vendría encima.

Era gracioso pensar que ciertos individuos estaban temerosos al segundo movimiento que los malditos autonombrados héroes de Mobius fueran apareciendo desde la sombra tan grande que había sido abandonada, pues entonces iban a actuar lo antes posible para dejar una marca antes de partir, sin embargo eso nunca paso.

Si, G.U.N era bien sabido por todos que poseían bajo su mandato las fuerzas armadas más poderosas después de las esmeraldas del caos juntas, su equipo conformado por soldados de alto grado mortal iban juntos como un gran numero conformando un grupo absurdo ahora sin la característica huella azul ambos bandos se fueron creando de tal forma que esto se volviera una guerra silenciosamente extravagante.

Muchas cosas estaban cambiando, los ciudadanos ya no tenían algo al que venerar después de las victorias así que la atención se iba desviando en las actualizaciones de su mismo entorno, el entretenimiento socio-activo, los nuevos descubrimientos médicos y científicos.

Aunque la tecnología abarcaba gran parte de este sustituto, el nuevo gobierno siendo estratégicamente enlazado con esta importante organización además del incremento en la tasa de interés la cual afectaba directamente a la economía de cada país, problemas diferentes pero iguales en esencia, el ganar dinero para sobrevivir es algo que ya estaba hecho con el ligero cambio de que todo objeto con posibilidades en una venta había sumado un 50% más de valor en la gráfica del PIB potencial, era absurdo pero ¿A quién le interesa los problemas económico-políticos?

Si la población se quejaba por que los personajes poderosos se habían limpiado las manos construyendo una enorme estatua de ese equipo a modo de pago en la capital para que en cierta manera tuvieran un emotivo recuerdo eso no quitaba nada el hecho de que tanto poder ganado por los impuestos monetarios les fueran entregadas en bandeja de plata con el propósito de que tuvieran su ayuda para crear más secretos en su lejana zona con paso prohibido sin excepción.

Una simple idea que te hacía sentir inútil por haber aportado para un futuro real aburrido de lo que pudo ser si nada hubiera cambiado.

Si a estas alturas alguien dijera que existía la posibilidad del pasado aun coexistiendo en el presente es seguro que lo pillarían de loco.

Es por eso y otras razones más complejas que al ser encontrada inconsciente aquel día se convirtió en un sucio secreto que más allá de las propiedades de esta organización podía controlar por completo eso no vio la luz, era suficiente, ya tenían bastante con haber presenciado la derrota de sus aclamados héroes a través de las pantallas. No necesitaban enterarse sobre el terrible estado en el que se encontraba, su momento había terminado sin importar que dijeran lo mucho que amaban protegerlos, era como prender una vela de esperanza en medio del crepúsculo creciente ahogado sobre el desierto desolado, tampoco era fuerte, su situación fue la más baja de la última era.

Tratamientos, cirugías, pruebas mucho de lo que trataron no fue la solución a lo que deseaban, al final, a pesar de las malas noticias quizás mantenerla aislada de la sociedad y la vida en el mundo fue lo mejor que se les ocurrió, dentro de esas cuatro paredes asfixiantes hasta encontrar una forma de seguir avanzando, quizás su misma genética era la pieza clave para encontrarlos, pero no había parentesco, los recuerdos en su mente era algo imposible de ver debido al nivel de sus capacidades que incluso si eran impresionantes aun así no lo que concluiría todo, triste pero cierto.

Así que dormirla fue el mejor desenlace.

Robar parte de su fuerza una oportunidad única.

Estudiarla un vil jeroglífico.

Asignada en la parte más protegida de la organización siendo monitorizada por una enfermera con varios años perdidos ahí dentro y manipulada hasta la más pequeña célula de su cuerpo mientras que haya afuera un nuevo mundo veía el frio camino de las consecuencias, fatídico y complejo, los mejores explotados hasta el cansancio y los contratos atrás del espejo peores que nunca a cambio de la protección global, un propósito que todos buscaban porque las teorías eran muchas, unas más apoyadas que otros y sin negarlo, daba miedo, porque se sentían expuestos, además de los constantes ataques de varios enemigos públicos, muchas experiencias ¿Realmente desearías oírlas?

¿Por qué no? Tuvieron **6** años para ello.

.

.

.

Poco a poco las extremidades dejaban ir ese molesto cosquilleo debido a la rigidez que el reloj se robó. Ya habían pasado treinta minutos en los que se concentraba únicamente en acostumbrarse a la tenue luz amarillenta que dejaba entrar el foco desde el centro del amparo.

En silencio por completo, la mujer no quiso responder a la última pregunta sin antes asegurarse de que su estado estuviera de lo mejor a pesar de que eso podría verlo desde las maquinas hasta su ligera tabla de madera que seguía sosteniendo en las manos.

Resumiéndolo, parecía estar en orden, normal que padeciera de un notable estado anímico pues en medio de toda esa apoca lo único que su estómago recibió fueron líquidos a través de unos extraños tubos rodeando su cuerpo aunque tenía arreglo gracias al cielo, además que este mismo se había desarrollado por si solo como pudo pues hasta la estatura que poseía era bastante pequeña, metro y medio para ser exactos.

Su cabello rozando la mitad de su espalda, la complexión lo delataba, caderas ligeramente anchas aunque no destacaban, sus pechos no demasiado desarrollados, en sí, seguía pareciendo una niña debido a sus mofletes rosados como siempre presentes desde el principio, los rasgos definidos sin llegar a lo afilado y enormes ojos jade que transmitían el lado bueno de las cosas, inocencia a través de sus pupilas.

Labios pequeños y poseyendo un lindo y ligero color rojizo de forma natural hasta descendiendo en el trayecto los pies reducidos parecían la punta de la broma más mala.

No lo noto hasta que un inesperado respingo atrajo su atención y a pesar de que ella parecía buena persona le incomodaba el hecho de vestir solamente una bata que no dejaba nada a la imaginación por su revés. La señora condena solamente sonrió ante su infantil modo de ocultarse entre las sabanas dejando al aire su cabeza, parecía una bola de nieve con una mini bola rosada arriba.

Susurrando un _toma _vio como la bella muchacha corría a pasos torpes hasta ocultarse detrás de unas cortinas parecidas a las de los hospitales en una esquina de la habitación, espero y cuando dentro de veinte minutos salió vistiendo un enorme camisón negro de desconocida procedencia que le llegaba tres dedos antes de la rodilla volvió a darse la libertad de mostrar un gesto cálido casi maternal pues ojala hubiese tenido listo una ropa más adecuada sin embargo el querer y obtener algo ahí dentro en cualquier ámbito parecía imposible por ende solo le quedaba resignarse.

Mientras volvía a su trabajo de enfermera. Amy recorría con sus expresivos ojos todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, poco había hablado si pero antes de explotar era de suma importancia mínimo saber en dónde se hallaba, aunque quizás ese pequeño momento maduro no era del todo cierto y en realidad no le faltaba mucho para perder el control como regularmente hacía, eso era incluso creíble contrario a lo primero.

_Es hora, _pensó.

Carraspeo incomoda al mismo tiempo que sentada a la orilla de la cama veía como sus piernas se mecían libres gracias a la altura de esta junto a sus algo, regordetes dedos de sus manos que sentían el suave algodón de la sabana especial en bordados simples, de inmediato la otra persona respondió a voz cerrada el llamado con solo levantar una de sus orejas que yacían viendo al suelo pegadas a su nuca enredadas entre su cabellera canosa finalizando aquella acción con acercarse luego de dos pasos y mirarla a veces que sus pupilas se despegaban de esos, aparentemente intrigantes documentos.

Era el no saber de lo que ahora invadían sus pensamientos luego de mucho y no planeaba quedarse ahí sin hacer nada. Ya era el momento de levantarse y si no iba a responderle esa pregunta entonces comenzaría de nuevo, tal como su mejor amiga con hermosos sentimientos le dijo una vez: "Siempre ser amable, siempre dar una sonrisa", si, hasta la linda de Cream le daba consejos de vida, impresionante.

Me habría gustado recibirte en mejores condiciones. – Dijo intentando aligerar la tensión que entre ambas se forjo desde el despertar pues convivir con alguien que estuvo inconsciente todos estos años no era lo mismo que ahora de repente tuviera la capacidad de responderte.

Hola, no es el mejor momento pero, es un gusto – Hablaba con su apaciguada voz curioseando la puerta del frente, muy probablemente con intenciones de descubrir su paradero. – Soy Amy Rose, je – Hasta ese punto podía sentir como sus mejillas se enrojecían y alzaba su brazo izquierda detrás de su nuca.

¿Entonces que seguía…?

El gusto es mío Señorita Amy, yo soy Lía – Levanto ambas orejas en un claro gesto amistoso lo cual le daba más confianza a la peli-rosa.

_Incomodo _pensó Amy.

Por dentro su mente aún se mantenía en estado aturdido sin explicaciones claras, todo daba vueltas, los pensamientos y recuerdos se entremezclaban creando una montaña rusa fastidiosa de migraña, ese fue el punto de quiebre para que le naciera por primera vez levantarse de aquella camilla, la cual rechinaba de vez en cuando debido a sus movimientos.

Detuvo el baile de sus piernas para que las plantas de sus pies tocaran el frío piso de metal que yacía debajo, con mucho esfuerzo logró mantenerse en pie y a pesar de la atenta mirada fija de la coneja pudo acostumbrarse en cuestión de 10 minutos en lo que iba de una esquina a otra tocando y observando los diversos aparatos electrónicos que yacían controlando su salud, la cortina de antes ahora guardada en una especie de caja portátil bastante útil y avanzaba para sus conocimientos e únicamente el sonido de cierto bullicio afuera de esas paredes llamaron su atención, porque conociendo a sus amigos estos ya habrían llegado hacia ella bombardeándola con preguntas sobre si se sentía bien o explicándole todo, fue así que le daba el beneficio de la duda a esas voces que por el momento no alcanzaba a distinguir del todo.

No tardaron en ir a buscarla, ni siquiera la noticia pudo darse el lujo de esperar a ser publica para todos los demás que habitaban esas instalaciones, pues ser monitoreada por literalmente toda una cabina de información que se esparcía hasta en los sitios más alejados posibles no era la mejor forma de esconder su secreto, y desgraciadamente la nueva había viajado llegando a oídos de los oficiales que resguardaban la cárcel de más alto nivel en protección por culpa de los reclusos que ahora se dieron a la tarea de alegrarse por ello, unos se burlaban y otros algunos siniestros comenzaron a esconderse en sus cuevas pensando de más.

El pestillo de la puerta retumbo por todo el lugar, ambas mujeres se giraron para toparse con un chico de rasgos suaves, brillantes ojos morados, cola esponjosa y cabello azul celeste donde parte de su cabello rodeaba su cara, en efecto, era un zorro por lo que se veía y a fortuna de la chica no tenía mala cara mientras que Lía por otro lado sabía que ese oficial sería el único el cual podría confiarle la vida de la eriza, quien sabe cómo fue que le asignaron la misión de guiarla pero en definitiva lo agradecía y le quita un enorme peso de encima, algo menos de que preocuparse.

Yuki, hola – Saludo tranquila en su posición.

Buenos días Enfermera Lía, vine por ella – Dijo correspondiendo a esa sutil sonrisa que la había regalado.

¿Por…–Esta vez fue Amy quien hablo extrañada por ese comentario. – mi…?

Asintió. – Cuando esté lista salga por favor, estaré esperándola, debemos ir con alguien importante. –No agrego nada más y en cambio salió para darles un poco de privacidad pues la vestimenta de la eriza no era precisamente la más presentable considerando con quien se iba a encontrar.

Bueno, creo que tengo algo por aquí –Murmuraba la anciana mientras buscaba entre un baúl con mucha ropa de hombre y gracias al cielo minino salió un enorme suéter color purpura con rayas negros a los costados de las mangas – Toma – Se lo dio. – Necesitaras cubrirte un poco más, estamos en otoño así que no está del todo caluroso el día.

La chica lo acepto y se lo coloco sin protestar, al final le quedaba un poco más allá de los muslos sin embargo la pequeña tela del camisón negro sobresalía tapándole lo que quedaba.

Espero recibir respuestas pronto Señora Lía porque ciento que explotare en cualquier momento, todo esto es muy raro y aun no me he encontrado con mis amigos – Se sinceró preocupado a ojos de ella donde solo dejo escapar una risa de lado comprensiva.

Yo estaría igual, pero tranquila se fuerte y no te separes del oficial Yuki – Amy por eso reflejaba a Vainilla sobre la enfermera Lía, pero ¿Por qué no dejaba de verla con lastima? Eso le inquietaba bastante sin embargo no decía nada para no incomodarla igual que ella lo hizo.

Suspiro hondo y salió para encarar al zorro peliblanco, ambos comenzaron a caminar por los tétricos pasillos de las instalaciones, los murmullos se hacían cada vez más fuertes y poco a poco Amy se iba dando cuenta que esas no pertenecían a sus chicos, de hecho eran percibidas como más de dolor, movimientos bruscos y secos que de una normal convivencia.

Su curiosidad como siempre salía a la Luz.

¿Dónde estamos? – Pregunto mientras con esfuerzo se apresuró hasta quedar a su lado y verlo fijamente con sus clásicos enormes ojos, el chico se sintió un tanto cohibido por eso pues inocencia era algo que se había extinguido ahí dentro.

No me está permitido contestar esa pregunta – Contesto sonando más cordial que nunca.

Bien. – Dijo con ambas manos entrelazadas a su espalda y sus orejas moviéndose de a ratos por tantos sonidos revelándose. – Entonces supongo que tampoco me responderás a quien vamos a ver – Ladeo la cabeza pensativa. – Que tal...Ah, ¿Por qué no puedo aparecer mi martillo? Desde hace diez minutos he estado tratando de invocarlo y no más no lo veo en mis manos. – Alzo estas agitándolas hasta que el zorro las tuviera en su cara. – ¿Lo ve? Nada de nada

Todo lo sabrás a su debido tiempo por ahora abstente por favor de dejarme hacer mi trabajo. – Parecía imposible ser un adulto con esa eriza a su alrededor, bajo sus manos con una gotita anime alzando la ceja. – Acabas de despertar y parece que la energía jamás se fue de ti.

Es que nadie me dice que está pasando –Reprocho inflando sus mejillas y cruzándose de brazos sin detenerse – Y tampoco sé si ustedes son buenos o malos además del dolor de cabeza, nada tiene sentido.

Bueno, en eso estamos de acuerdo al menos – Dijo para sí mismo en un susurro. – Bien, ya llegamos, adelante.

Se detuvieron frente a una enorme puerta de madera, el oficial se hizo a un lado dejándola pasar primero y Amy en un intento por no sentirse sola se abrazó apretujándola la pesada tela de su ropa avanzando.

¿No vendrás conmigo? – Lo volteo a ver algo asustada por esa idea.

Mi trabajo era escoltarte del resto te encargaras tú, suerte Amy –

Espera, ¿Cómo sabes mi nom- No pudo continuar ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba adentro de la oscura habitación y la puerta cerrada en su cara – bre… - Lentamente volvió sobre sus pies recorriendo todo el lugar dando con un gran escritorio y recargado en él un señor que a contra luz de los rayos del sol colados por la ventana lo hacían ver un tanto siniestro. – Oh, Hola señor desconocido, Je – ni sabía cómo presentarse ya – ¿Usted puede decirme que hago aquí, que ocurre y porque no recuerdo nada? –Seguía hablando mientras se sentaba de un salto en una de las tantas sillas frente a él.

Bienvenida de vuelta, Amy Rose – no se podía ver su boca debido a sus manos apoyadas en la madera pero sabía que estaba sonriendo. – ha pasado mucho tiempo, seis años para ser más exactos.

Eso la desconcertó a niveles increíbles, si es que eso era posible.

¿Disculpe que dijo…? –Tartamudeo sorprendida – … ¿Seis años?


	5. 3 - Mucho que cambiar

**3**

Todo parecía sacado de una película sin seguimiento lógico pues una vez que el hombre comenzó a revelarle la situación actual el estado en que se encontraba nuestra eriza ahí sentida era más y más deplorable a medida que los datos se iban acumulando interconectándose entre sí ignorando si llevaban sentido o no.

Lo que eclosiono todo no hizo que se tratara de un día después de los últimos sucesos si no seis años, seis de los cuales se había perdido por completo a causa de una fuente externa desconocida que aun hoy en día nadie sabe de quién o qué se trataba ya que se supone ellos estaba batallando contra el malvado doctor Eggman como siempre sin embargo algo más había hecho una fuerte explosión que se fue expandiendo por toda la guarida del villano hasta que fue imposible escapar de ahí.

Las cámaras de seguridad solo mostraron hasta donde se veía a el héroe peli azul cargando primero a Amy y llevándola hasta una pequeña abertura que se había hecho por culpa de los impactos en la lucha y el cual todos sabían que solo ella era capaz de caber, entre escombros y gritos por parte de la chica el la dejo a salvo lejos del área que era capaz de monitorearse, le decía algo y sin dejar saber lo que se pasó con ella después, una triste despedida pues fue muy sutil pero se pudo ver como una pequeña lagrima caía sobre la mejilla derecha de Sonic, y, segundos más tarde mientras entre todos buscaban la manera de romper las paredes reforzadas con infinitas capaz de acero increíblemente solido con golpes o explosiones nada daba éxito, la escena llena de polvo por todos lados y neblina termino con una gran llamarada de fuego explotando y parte de la corteza terrestre partiéndose en pedazos, luego algo imposible de ver llevándose a los chicos hasta los cielos.

Era absurdo de creer pero cuando los satélites captaron justo cuando los tres sobrepasaban la capa de ozono a la velocidad de la luz y se perdían entre el frio e interminable espacio todo la grabación fue cortada, ya no quedaba nada por refutar.

Precisamente porque no tenía sentido es que Amy no dejaba su expresión incrédula, habían muchas maneras en las que ellos pudieron haber encontrado alguna solución, es si quiera impensable resignarse con decir que algo los llevo directo al espacio y ya jamás pudieran volver, se les vio luchando para escapar de ahí pero al mismo tiempo no, eran más fuertes de lo que se mostraba ahí y en realidad la mente ingeniosa del zorro pudo haber traído al tifón azul para que mínimo impactara contra lo que sea que los estuviera llevando a un futuro incierto y mortal.

Ustedes no cargaban con ninguna esmeralda del caos – Aclaro el hombre dejando salir su voz en un tono sumamente frio, parecía no importarle la escena que era desde ese día desgarradora o memorable para muchos y sin siquiera esperarse a que la chica lo analizara guardo en un cajón la cámara de pantalla plana que previamente había mostrado la grabación en distintos ángulos solo se quedaba sin muchas opciones esperando al siguiente movimiento por parte de la única chica de aquel trágico recuerdo.

Amy no podía creerlo.

Más bien, no sabía cómo reaccionar a toda su realidad, el hoy era demasiado distinto a su ayer y sinceramente el miedo comenzó a invadirla sin piedad recorriendo cada parte de su pequeño cuerpo, debilitada y sola.

Desde que ya no se escuchó más la voz robótica del militar la eriza se dio la libertad de comenzar a llorar en murmullos casi inentendibles, el dolor de saber que pudo haber hecho algo para evitar esta situación ahora era como una tortura mental envuelta en fuerza inútil, porque eso sentía, de la manera más absurda al haber sido parte de su equipo.

La única que cobardemente fue llevada fuera del peligro y por eso ya las cosas había tomado su propio rumbo no importando ni siquiera sus sentimientos.

El hombre no mostraba empatía, solo perdiendo poco a poco la poca paciencia que había estado guardando para enfrentarse a esa situación desde que a órdenes de altos mandos la habían dormido para fines científicos, hasta sus ojos se arquearon en un despiste de la niña al mirar directamente el piso de metal sobre sus delgados pies, carraspeo y volvió a tomar la palabra queriendo terminar ya.

El dolor era normal ahí dentro ¿Por qué habría que ser diferente con ella? Eso no cambiaba nada.

Su estado general se debe a que extrajimos un poco de su ADN para realizar algunos estudios y ver que se puede hacer a partir de eso, lamentablemente no se ha logrado mucho y ahora, Señorita Amy requerimos de su colaboración para investigar el paradero de los desaparecidos con el fin de comprobar si en efecto, han perdido la vida o de lo contrario las teorías que se le vendrán contando poco a poco son una realidad, por ende, nuestro objetivo principal será erradicar el peligro que presenta este criminal sin rostro y averiguar cualquier pista que sirva sobre lo que realmente sucedió– Exponía la faena mientras acomodaba sus lentes para regresarlos al puente de su nariz adquiriendo cierto brillo detrás.

Amy solo pensaba que era demasiado para tan poco tiempo en el que había recobrado la consciencia sin embargo eso no quería decir que fuera una completa ignorante como el hombre seguro creía de ella, no era perfecto claro está pero tampoco una eriza de cinco años y de verdad hacia el intento de parecer alguien con sabiduría, así como lo veía en todos sus amigos, quizás ellos si seguían por ahí y si estaba en sus manos regresarlos a su hogar entonces por supuesto que no iba a negarse, ya sea que tardase toda su vida pero definitivamente no iba a quedarse sola, no podía.

Ellos no eran débiles, no pudieron haber muerto así nada más, las cosas tienen muchas salidas y quedarse sin vida no era una de ellas, no una que hubieran tomado.

Todavía quedaba esperanza, todavía quedaba un corazón latiendo por su regreso.

Porque sin aquel chico que le había robado el alma y mente, ya las cosas entonces perdieron razón de ser.

Porque sin su familia ella se sentía lejana al mundo, en algún rincón oscuro.

Todavía quedaba aquel lazo para aferrarse.

Así que, sin dudarlo su cabeza fue levantándose en un suave movimiento adornada con una sonrisa que escondía tanto y mostraba lo mismo, con los puños cerrados arrugando la tela oscura sobre sus piernas y hundiéndose un poco debajo del enorme suéter escogido en un lindo significado discreto.

Lo hare, voy a traerlos de vuelta – Hablo firmemente.

Si esta persona fuera alguien guiada por lo que hace seis años se dictaba en ley entonces es probable que una pequeña curvatura se haya aparecido en sus labios demostrando empatía, pero este no era el caso.

Amy, le sugiero que no se ilusione las estadísticas de mis hombres comprueban que es muy probable que no encontremos nada o solo se hallen sus cadáveres, además, yo no me refiero a una misión en donde usted se vaya desde mañana – Prácticamente robándole la corta felicidad que había logrado obtener.

Confundida, lo miro ladeando la cabeza en un claro gesto que contradecía mucho de lo que estuviera a punto de decir, diferir entre sus argumentos era algo que sinceramente deberían ambos a acostumbrarse por lo visto, más si este personaje resulta ser el líder en todo después del presidente en esa organización militar.

¿Es una misión espacial, no? – Pregunto tratando de entender – Yo me voy con un agradable grupo de sus "hombres", juntos vamos a buscarlos, regresamos y la paz vuelve a Mobius –En su mente ese era un gran plan.

No es tan fácil – Contradijo diciéndole con su mirada lo absurdo que consideraba esa idea.

Pero ¿Por qué? – _¿Acaso no quiere salvarlos? _Pensó sin atreverse realmente a soltarlo en voz alta.

Porque para empezar, no tenemos indicios de su paradero y considerando la infinidad de su zona es insensato pensar que podremos encontrarlos en un tiempo aproximado de poca resistencia; además nosotros ya tenemos un proceso mejor y concreto que me gustaría proponerle si no le importa, Señorita – _¿Eso era sarcasmo? Juraría que lo es _Reflexionaba inconscientemente abultando su labio inferior con su seño levemente fruncido, está bien, tenía razón pero no era para que la trataran como una tonta, pues lo quiera o no ese hombre no le daba buena espina y poco era de ayuda la poca información que hasta ese momento se le daba cuando se supone haya despertado luego de mucho tiempo ¿Qué podía hacer?

¿Qué hay de las naves? ¿O el ARK? – Segundos posteriores a soltar esas preguntas cayó abruptamente bajando la cabeza, no le gustaba como la veía de manera inferior pero incluso ella contribuía a eso, quizás si era una tonta. – Perdón...yo...

El ARK desapareció luego de la explosión y las naves con las que contábamos también fueron destruidas por la misma causa. – Le recordó seco tirando la colilla de cigarro que había estado comenzando a aspirar. – Y tampoco será muy viable que se vaya a su antiguo hogar porque ya no existe

Amy de inmediato alzó las orejas sorprendida.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? – Ahí dentro se encontraban muchas cosas que representaban distintos recuerdos de su vida así como otras con un valor alto, si le sucedió algo entonces ahí si lloraría, ahora sí estaría por completo sola.

Un año después de los hechos se reportó a las autoridades un extraño incendio a las afueras de la ciudad en Green Hill, un vecino de la colonia informo que alrededor de las 12:00 am el olor a cenizas poco a poco fue inundando su hogar hasta ver que, efectivamente, su origen provenía desde su residencia por motivos que hasta hoy en día se desconoce, si no fuera por esa llamada muchos habrían muerto esa noche – Expulso humo de su boca provocando una repentina tos en la eriza y volvió a tomar la palabra sin importarle un poco – Nosotros llegamos a la conclusión que fue lo mejor ya que la policía local expuso ante la televisión abierta sobre la noticia y ahí todo el mundo se tranquilizó al saber que nada salió intacto de esas paredes, una ventaja evidente porque es posible que después se robara cualquier cosa y la usaran en nuestra contra, por ende, la evidencia se quemó, todo fue destruido y usted, Señorita solo tiene la única opción de quedarse aquí – Iba a seguir de no ser porque la pelirrosa exclamo un gritito que murió ahogado en la palma de sus manos, demostrando que ya no tuvo fuerzas para mantener la fachada pacífica y de saber todo de golpe solo retribuyo a un ataque muy duro mentalmente.

¿Cómo es posible que me diga todo esto? – Gritó.

Y por si no fuera poco a ellos parecía no importarles.

Entre ofendida y desecha se levantó de pronto rodeando de izquierda a derecha los extremos de la fina habitación, con los dedos enredados en las hebras de su cabello lizo y las lágrimas escapándose rápidamente de sus cuencas traspasando todo el camino de sus mejillas hasta caer en su clavícula ya apretada por tanto en tan poco.

Parecía una loca y poco le importaba, había perdido a su familia, a los únicos que la habían aceptado en sus vidas posteriormente a sus padres fallecidos

¿Es posible que doliera tanto?

Ahora lo confirmaba cuando jamás cruzo sus pensamientos, la punzada más profunda a su corazón.

¡Tails, Knuckles y mi Sonic! ¿Es consciente de lo que está revelando acaso? – Siguió acusando deteniéndose y apuntándolo con su dedo tembloroso – Los he perdido en un accidente que no recuerdo por completo, los únicas cosas de cada uno que me quedaban también se fueron y encima se dieron la libertad de arrebatarme parte de mi ADN para estudiarlo sin mi consentimiento – Jamás en su corta existencia se soltó hablando de forma tan hastiada y consciente, pero es que con este sujeto no valía la pena si quiera contenerse. – Todo eso y encima se atreve a darle tan poca importancia con su expresión malvada – su pecho subía y bajaba a ritmos incontrolables, podía invocar su martilla y darle su merecido sin embargo la realidad es que ellos tenían la ventaja ahora.

Amy, está exagerando – Rodo los ojos indiferente y tirando el cigarro al bote de basura más cercano – le pido que tome asiento y abandone esa actitud porque aún no termino – Eso fue más bien una orden.

Tanto fue la intensidad en su expresión que no tardó en obedecer haciéndose chiquita en la silla, lo odiaba, odiaba sentirse débil ante los demás pero tampoco tenía de otra como ya se dijo (¿Qué puedes esperar de una niña que siempre fue utilizada como cebo para atraer al héroe?).

Por su puesto que usted ira a esa misión, sin embargo en la actualidad contamos con otras amenazas que también requieren de su atención si es que puede – Amy quería sacarle la lengua en serio – por ejemplo, el doctor Eggman ya ha pasado tiempo pero su necedad al convertirse en emperador de todo el mundo sigue en pie y sin mencionar a otros criminales que al enterarse de su caída salieron desde las sombras a tomar el control de sus planes "malvados" – hizo énfasis en esa palabra, al parecer burlándose de que la había usado tan infantil antes.

Sí, pero de eso se pueden encargar sus "hombres", ¿No? – Se la devolvió.

Aunque no estaba tan seguro, si recordaba sus antiguas aventuras ellos se adelantaban mucho antes de que GUN tomara cartas en el problema.

¿Necesito refrescarle la memoria? No todos en este mundo cuentan con habilidades como las de su antiguo y muerto equipo –

¡Oiga, incluso si ellos no lo escuchan tenga más respeto! – Lo interrumpió sin aguantárselo.

Y aunque si hemos avanzado más en la tecnología algunos somos humanos, más específico, el 50% son Mobianos y el otro 50% son "seres normales", los cuales se encargan de mantener la paz en otras ciudades alrededor de todo el mundo, otros más ocupados en misiones mortales y el resto en destruir llevando a la cárcel más segura, que por cierto también es nuestra y debemos inspeccionar todo el tiempo – Tenía sentido.

Está bien – Acepto sin mucha emoción mientras rozaba la madera de la mesa lentamente con su dedo índice. – ¿Y entonces que haremos? – Sinceramente esa pregunta le causo cierto escalofrió.

Amy, usted necesita recuperar el poder que ha perdido en todo este rato inconsciente – Lo dijo franco y ella se vio a si misma sin negarlo. – Además, nos vendría bien su ayuda en algunos encargos antes de irse por sus compañeros –

Silencio.

Aunque, deberá hacerlo sin revelar su identidad – Otra más que la sorprendía hoy, pues de inmediato agrando los ojos sin saber que decir. – Ya se lo que piensa, pero es necesario

¿Y porque lo seria? Yo no veo el caso de seguir ocultándole a las personas que estoy viva si de cualquier forma lo sabrán cuando regrese con los demás – Se estaba ilusionando mucho, convenciéndose en serio que ellos seguían por ahí sin medir las consecuencias pero eso no iba a importar, después dolería pero ahora solo se encargaría de mantenerse positiva ¿Qué es lo peor que podía pasar?

Véalo como un punto a nuestro favor, ellos ignoran el hecho de que usted siga viva y eso nos dará la suficiente ventaja para mínimo tomarlos por sorpresa y llevarlos tras las rejas, gana en ayudar a los demás como antes y nosotros en hacer el trabajo mejor – El pisotón que dio de lleno al piso fue completamente su culpa, quería golpearlo ya.

Tras un rato en silencio considerándolo al final la conversación se selló con un contrato en papeles que daba a conocer la respuesta afirmativa por parte de la eriza, si eso serviría de algo para ayudar a sus amados chicos entonces no se daría el lujo de pensarlo más tiempo del que ya perdió.

El jefe le dio la bienvenida, diciéndole también que el mismo policía que la escolto a su oficina seria el guía para saber sobre todo lo relacionado a las instalaciones y el seria también el encargado de reportar sus mejoras una vez el entrenamiento diera inicio.

¿Era enserio? – Pregunto bromeando ganándose un bufido por su parte al verse interrumpido de nuevo – No se preocupe señor, yo tengo a mi mejor amigo – Alzo un poco la voz orgullosa – el que toda la vida me ha ayudado a repartir puñetazos a los villanos – con anticipación obvia alzo su brazo derecho invocando mentalmente a su única arma. – ¡Mi piko piko hammer!

Cabe destacar que luego de 10 minutos de muchos intentos debido a su estado lo logro entre miradas déspotas por el hombre y avergonzadas por la eriza rosada.

¡Listo! ¿Lo ve? – El gran martillo descansaba en su mano ondeado por sus movimientos emocionados – No hay nada que mi pequeño y yo no podamos destruir, ni siquiera los malvados planes o artefactos del Dr. Huevo – dijo burlándose del villano, siempre era divertido hacerlo.

Lo siento Amy, pero su poder jamás fue lo suficiente para enfrentarse usted sola a un solo enemigo a lo largo de sus victorias - Cruda y triste realidad.

Pero, yo -

Hasta que no demuestre la capacidad que tanto presume me temo que se verá bajo vigilancia en su entrenamiento, ya después vamos a ver si necesitara de un maestro, aunque más tarde se dará cuenta que las clases aquí para artes marciales básicas son las mejores, o solo trote, no se desanime si no funciona, que no lo veo imposible creo que lo mejor para su bien será solo permitirnos a nosotros seguir nuestro trabajo, le llamare por cualquier actualización de misión futura, ya está instalada en una de las habitaciones por el edificio A-501 el cual pertenece al género femenino y puede empezar desde mañana, hoy será solo el recorrido. -

Amy levanto la mano.

¿Sí? - El hombre solo entrecerró los ojos.

¿Ya... - absorbió la nariz, tras ocultar sus ojos llorosos - puedo retirarme?

Adelante, recuerde: Discreción - Termino y le dio la espalda para hacer una llamada.

Gracias - Fue la última palabra salida de sus rojizos labios cuando se permitió salir corriendo de la oficina tan tétrica, abriendo la puerta y toparse con el zorro peliblanco en el pasillo, no se daba cuenta así que sin querer impacto contra su espalda en un vano intento por regresar desapercibida de nuevo con la amable enfermera.

Había fingido mejor de lo que espero.

¿Amy? ¿Está usted bien? - Le pregunto luego de ver que no se movía y tampoco dejando ver su rostro.

Si - Respondió con la voz entrecortada.

¿Está segura? - Volvió a hablar cuando sintió unos delgados brazos rodear su cintura.

..._Si _\- Necesitaba de ellos, lo necesitaba a el...a Sonic…

Entonces las lágrimas volvieron a salir.

El cambio era tan difícil de aceptar debido a esos sentimientos vueltos frágiles por su partida, porque era mucho para asimilar en esa mañana y al menos quería llorar por lo que le quedara ese momento.

Yuki lo único que hizo fue girarse sobre su lugar y aceptar el abrazo en silencio de la pequeña eriza pegada a su pecho que yacia envuelta en hipidos dentro de un cuerpo tembloroso, respirando con dificultad y queriendo decirlo todo y a la vez nada.

A fin de cuentas no era necesario porque podía entenderla, y definitivamente podía sentirse igual a pesar de que ella no lo supiera.

_Lo hiciste bien_… -


	6. 4 - Errores

Quita esa expresión de acecino salvaje ¿Quieres? Me espantas a los chicos – La hermosa mujer que alardeaba con orgullo de poseer una esbelta figura envuelta en un elegante vestido negro adornado de partes doradas, además de unos hipnotizántes ojos en tono turquesa se acomodaba en su asiento luego de recibir su tan amada copa de vino tinto por el atractivo tigre bar tender que atendía aquel oscuro lugar lleno de luces tenues las cuales hacían juego junto a la música de jazz tocada en vivo al fondo de la sala.

Cierra la boca – La única razón por la que había accedido a asistir esa noche era porque todo en ese club formaba un ambiente relativamente relajante a comparación de los repugnantes destinos que los demás acostumbraban usar como excusa de celebración luego de una victoria en la semana.

¿Qué no lo imposible siempre es lo más excitante, murciélago? – Se escuchó una voz a la derecha proveniente de cierto personaje que se regocijaba en la cómoda conducta altiva y posesiva de dos hembras restregándose "disimuladamente" hacia su cuerpo desparramado sobre el sofá rojo carmín.

Claro que había excepciones que odian la poca comodidad en él, por ende ni siquiera volteaba a verlo, le provocaba arcadas.

Con razón todo te calienta haciendo que siempre prefieras chicas que nunca podrás llenar con tu micro-amigo ahí abajo a tomar un trago decente con los únicos seres vivos que no han intentado devolverte al nido de ratas donde perteneces, cariño – le devolvió la jugada con su ya conocida voz sensual llena de sarcasmo cruel provocando solo unas carcajadas en el macho ahí sentado debido a ser de los pocos que no dejaban a esas palabras traspasarle como dagas directas a su mente.

Cosa que funcionaba para los tres.

De hecho, podía decirse que poco a poco se estaba acostumbrando a tenerlos en su equipo respecto a las misiones aunque decir que eran los mejores amigos ya era mucho, cumplían con lo que se les ordenaba cada uno a su estilo claro y después de muchas malas experiencias habían aprendido a no ser un estorbo, si morían no repercutía en nada al erizo negro o si no les gustaba algo de las ordenes le importaba nada, en resumen, aun no fallaban luego de todos esos años batallando, eso servía, fin de la historia.

Definitivamente demuestras lo elegante que muchos dicen que eres – Dijo seguido de abalanzarse a devorar los labios de una de las conejas que le hacían compañía, demostrando también como le pasaba de un odio a otro la sutil mueca asqueada de su compañera aun sentada en la barra.

Ignorando la escena pornográfica a su derecha la esbelta murciélago quiso cambiar de tema a cosas con más peso acompañadas del callado azabache a su lado, pues eran de las pocas ventajas que tenían, el ser el equipo de agentes más importante y de primer rango los superiores les regalaban un tiempo límite libre contado por un día a la semana, máximo doce horas afuera de esas metálicas instalaciones, sin cámaras, sin terceros espiando y en una zona donde no se escucharan gritos o balazos cada minuto era la oportunidad perfecta para sus peculiares conversaciones.

Tomo un último trago a su bebida antes de deslizarla hasta chocarla con la mano del tigre que atendía una pareja de cocodrilos en la esquina del mostrador, un asentimiento de cabeza y ahora su vaso estaba lleno de nuevo agregando esta vez la botella original a la presentación.

Los músculos de su espalda se tensaban debajo del uniforme hecho por y para la guerra más sangrienta, superando el número de rasgaduras y rastros de sangre de las que se podía imaginar, reponerlo desde el primer momento fue un completo problema.

Por la cede sabemos que no existe registro alguno sobre el accidente del año pasado. – Bajaba bastante el volumen de su voz para que solo el fuera capaz de oírla, pues a pesar de estar lejos nada aseguraba que en ese momento alguien los estuviera vigilando. – Los testigos fueron eliminados antes así que el único que quedaba era el, los pocos datos que recolecte estos últimos tres días es que fue una emboscada, alguien poseyendo el suficiente cerebro para engañarnos detrás de la pantalla, básicamente lo que ya sabíamos. – Dijo soltando un suspiro por consecuencia.

Su antiguo compañero había sido ejecutado gracias a un error que nadie supo percibir, la negligencia por parte de los detectives en GUN hasta ahora no era más que pura basura con palabras científicas, querían tapar ese "inconveniente" a los demás y aunque muchos les creyeron estos dos personajes no.

Un robot no podía destruirse fácilmente, menos uno como OMEGA123.

No es que le afectara en demasía por el lado sentimental, pero tampoco podía negar que su ayuda era la mejor y que se fuera solo había enrollado los problemas a un nivel superior del presente.

Aunque ella no opinaba igual.

Eso solo decía que un enemigo estaba ahí afuera, aun sin ser atrapado con alto índice de peligro, los asquerosos dirigentes aun no les ordenaban ir a por él, apañándoselas ellos mismos por debajo de la mesa y si eso les afectaba a ellos entonces investigarían aun si les fuera prohibido.

Ya no era tan fácil como antes.

Con suma pesadez dejo abajo la copa para concentrarse en la repisa de alcohol que adornaba aquella barra de cristal, sin ver nada más que las imágenes flotando en sus pensamientos como crueles recuerdos, aunque eso era normal.

Nadie dijo nada durante treinta minutos.

Al final, la que termino desistiendo en esa batalla silenciosa fue Rouge con la intención de romper aquel fría muro entre ambos cuerpos, lentamente girándose para verlo a los ojos, esos que sin duda alguna te provocaban un escalofrió indeseable.

¿Qué dirías sobre una salida fuera del –el movimiento vibratorio en su cadera interrumpió la última oportunidad que había visto, por ende, irritada alzo el comunicador sobre la diestra apretándolo con desdén luego de ver quién era el causante de ello, alzo la cabeza viendo por todos lados y colocándose un auricular le dio el otro a su compañero recostado sobre el mueble.

¿Quién? – Pregunto de forma tétricamente robótica.

Nuestro jefe – Esta sonrió de lado sin moverse y lanzándole un cuchillo de bajo nivel al erizo verde oscuro, el cual, esquivo con rapidez para después verla con odio, seguramente no había podido llegar a la "mejor parte", o al menos ese par de gemelas desnudas contorneando sus caderas no fueron suficientes.

Sin otro remedio lo vio acercarse a ellos cuando el líder se fue reincorporando de su lugar dirigiéndose de forma decidida a la salida con esos dos detrás.

Ya afuera.

¿No se puede recibir sin un pago, eh? – Alardeo el peli verde jactándose de la cruda realidad al mismo tiempo que veía como él se subía a la motocicleta junto a la suya y ella preparaba sus alas.

Se habrá enterado que los últimos no alcanzaron a sobrevivir – En realidad eso había sido culpa de todos, pensó.

Apresúrense – fue lo único que dijo y los tres emprendieron camino de vuelta a la organización.

-0-

Seguía doliendo.

_Se había quedado sola._

Las lágrimas no pararon de salir después de haber tenido aquella conversación, toda la noche la enfermera estuvo a su lado intentando darle ánimos para ver el lado bueno de las cosas, cosa curiosa, pues a pesar de parecer lo más absurdo en esas circunstancias le recordaba mucho a Vainilla, la madre de Cream su antigua amiga.

Termino con los ojos hinchados en un tono rojo, el cuerpo tembloroso y en vuelta en mantas hasta la cabeza, una noticia que lastimaba de esa magnitud no se curaba de un día para otro.

Sin embargo a la mañana siguiente justo cuando salía el sol.

Amy despertó un poco menos afectada, al menos ya no se derribaba cada vez que intentaba decir lo que había pasado revelando la información que según sus pensamientos podía decirle a su nueva amiga, claro que seguía con el corazón destrozado y sin ninguna foto o algo que le ayudara a recordar los buenos momentos era más fácil caer de nuevo en una oscura depresión, bien pudo optar por escoger un camino amargo pero eso no era ella, no la representaba para nada.

_A Sonikku no le gustaría verme así, a él le habría puesto orgulloso ver levantarme de nuevo. _Se estuvo repitiendo toda la mañana lo mismo.

Amy Rose era la eriza más incrédulamente positiva que podía existir.

Aunque fuera pequeña existía una posibilidad de que sus amigos siguieran vivos y a salvo, quizás perdidos en algún mundo desconocido y aun así seguro se encontrarían luchando por seguir con la frente en alto es por eso que era suficiente para que ella, se aferraba a un rayo de esperanza que idealizado la podía llevar de la mano para no perderse en el dolor que le provocaba sentirse vacía.

Por supuesto que el miedo y la melancolía seguían presentes.

Pero como se dijo antes, no era fácil y si la nueva aventura la llamaba a ella, a una nueva Amy Rose capaz de ir en búsqueda de su familia para salvarlos entonces lo iba a ser.

"**Expectativas altas provocaban una caída más abrumadora"**

GUN era una corporación militar que controlaba la seguridad alrededor de todo el mundo, las leyes se hacían como ellos las dictaban por el bien de las personas inocentes, si eres culpable entonces serás un nuevo blanco y muchas veces, en ocasiones, la manera de hacer vales esas leyes no terminaban con un simple final del héroe ganando y el villano cayendo tras las rejas.

A veces tomar otras medidas resultaba la mejor opción.

Y no siempre se podía mostrar a la sociedad, los trabajos más pesados eran requeridos por personajes más capaces de hacer cualquier cosa por cumplir con el objetivo que se necesita, sin muchas posibilidades de regresar vivo o ser protegido por compañeros cubriéndote la espalda todo el tiempo, la guerra del bien y el mal era fría, sin corazón y los sentimientos de por medio eran solo un estorbo, encariñarte con alguien en medio de todo este desastre era el peor error que pudieras cometer, jamás salías limpio de culpa, sin importar que estés agonizando debías efectuar tus obligaciones sin titubear y solamente tres miembros llegaban a cumplir con estos requisitos, tres que por su largo historial producían paz en los de alto mando.

Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta el pasado de cada uno, y tal vez lo mejor era no averiguarlo.

-00-

¿Estas segura de comenzar ya? – La mujer de tercera edad seguía a la eriza que caminaba de un lado para otro para prepararse en salir y encontrarse con el zorro, el cual, seguramente ya venía en camino.

Amy hubiera preferido conservar su vestido rojo, las botas y su característica diadema, aunque en el fondo ya sabía que no era la mejor decisión si lo que quería era entrenar hasta caer rendida, por ello, opto por unos cómodos shorts azules, un par de tenis resistentes en color negro debajo de una camisa blanca sencilla sin necesidad de ser muy apretada.

El tema de su cabello resultaba un tanto molesto, pues con todos estos años le había crecido más allá de sus muslos y por esa misma razón hace unas horas le había pedido ayuda a Lía para que se lo recortara justo encima de la altura de sus codos.

Si no ¿Que me queda? - Esa respuesta había sonado más resignada de lo que quiso por ende con una gota en la sien se apresuró a volver a aligerar el ambiente notando como la expresión de la anciana se volvía desanimada y lo que menos quería ahora era volver a la cama para llorar hasta quedarse sin fuerzas arrastrando a la buena mujer con ella. - ¡N-no! Es decir, no es que no quiera quedarme un rato más con usted porque de hecho es grandioso tejer y preparar medicamentos, es solo que yo, bueno, es que creo que quizás... - lentamente su voz se iba a haciendo más débil mientras jugaba con sus dedos avergonzada dándose cuenta de la situación. - Supongo que lo estoy empeorando. - Confeso.

La habitación se habría hundido en un incómodo silencio de no ser porque la repentina risa de la enfermera la sacó del trance dejándola confundida, veía como se acercaba hasta dejar descansando una mano sobre su hombro.

No te preocupes por mí, aquí lo importante es cómo te sientas tu - Hablo siendo franca. - Tan solo ayer te enteraste sobre todo lo que está pasando, no veo muy conveniente que al día siguiente ya comiences a trabajar, es peligroso

A Amy le parecía realmente adorable pues gracias a ella es que no se sentía tan sola como lo pensaba.

Lo único que hizo fue sonreír tomando ambas manos acunándolas dentro de las suyas mientras la veía directamente a los ojos, en realidad ambas eran del mismo tamaño, quizás Lía media un poco menos debido a su edad pero eso solo la hacía ver aún más linda.

Si no fuera por su ayuda yo estaría perdida y asustada, agradezco contar con el apoyo de alguien como usted – Las yemas de los dedos acariciaban lenta y cariñosamente sus notables articulaciones cansadas, personas como ella le generaban la pasión por dentro que necesitaba para tragarse el miedo entre el difícil camino que se vendría.

Mi niña…– Lía le dedico una sonrisa sincera.

¿Es decir que ya no lo estás? Eso es un buen comienzo – Una tercera voz provoco que ambas mujeres se alarmaran al punto de soltar en sincronía un gritito, con la peli rosa aferrándose a sus hombros en un abrazo de costado y Yuki que lo único que hacía era quedarse recargado en el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados dejando ver sus dientes blancos y burlándose de ellas pues nadie en la vida había visto a la enfermera Lía ser amable y hasta cariñosa con un ser vivo, vamos que ni siquiera se llevaba bien con las mujeres soldados de ahí. – ¿Estas lista? – Le pregunto más serio.

No se mentir así que si te digo que estoy 100% lista lo estaría haciendo, digamos un 55% tal vez – El muchacho alzo la ceja por la respuesta crédula de la nueva chica.

¿Vas a ser tu quien la entrene, granuja? – Dijo a modo de regaño, Amy rio y Yuki se irguió ofendido.

Es un gran cambio de humor – La eriza asintió feliz.

¿Por qué no mejor nos quedamos aquí a seguir disfrutando de la compañía? Es mejor que salir y enfrentarse a la realidad, ya saben – Tanto la mujer mayor como el soldado la miraron con los ojos entre cerrados. Se estaba negando a enfrentar su presente, era de esperarse. – ¿No? Jeje, ver películas comiendo palomitas y –

Srta. Amy no estamos en una pijamada – Regaño Yuki.

Suspiro. – Lose

Andando – La conversación finalizo de esa forma, la eriza como pudo se giró unos segundos hacia la enfermera para dedicarle una mirada aterradoramente decidida, agitando la mano y cerrando la puerta.

-000-

Bien, antes que nada debemos repasar tus habilidades, con todo este tiempo en pausa es normal que las vayas recordando poco a poco así que no te presionare, podrías volverte de las mejores armas que GUN tiene – Yuki siguió hablando, informándole desde la razón del porque entrenar al aire libre hasta la zona permitida para volverla su campo, varios soldados iban y venían bastante ocupados con sus propios asuntos siendo rodeados por un enorme espacio verde, el cielo despejado y los distintas herramientas respectivas de su deporte.

Amy escuchaba con atención cada una de las cosas que el más alto le decía, incluso su expresión demostraba la gran diferencia de ella a los demás soldados, pues uno como los demás no escucharía con los ojos abiertos de par en par exageradamente atentos, los dedos jugando entre sí y con los labios medio abiertos, fue entonces que diez minutos después la adolescente ya tenía su característico martillo en su mano derecha siendo girado como acto reflejo, esperando cualquier oportunidad para demostrar que ella podía ser más fuerte de lo que nadie se esperaba.

Bien, estoy lista ¿Qué quieres que te enseñe primero, Yuki-sama? – Se rio por su propio chiste mientras el aludido solo la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. – ¿Recuerdas que sigo muy triste por todo esto? – Al final el zorro albino termino cediendo ante los pucheros juguetones por parte de la eriza que al ver su logro cometido sonreía con satisfacción. – De acuerdo, empezare.

Ten cuidado, solo estudiare tus movimientos para usarlos en las próximas tácticas de combate – Aviso.

Sip –

Nadie pudo prevenir lo que podría ocurrir si a mitad de la zona bajo el sol Amy giraba a máxima velocidad el enorme mazo hasta no poder más con el objetivo de crear una corriente de aire lo suficientemente potente para al final lanzarla y romper una pared sin soldados cerca, al menos ese era el objetivo de su primer lección justo en el primer día de entrenamiento.

Las cosas no siempre salen como tú planeas.

Se escuchó el gritito de esfuerzo de Amy, ruido del viento jalando la punta del arma, unos pasos aproximándose y al final un sonido seco mezclado a unos ligeros crujidos.

Yuki trago duro.

Amy sabía que no había dado en el blanco.

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos con notorio miedo de descubrir si había herido a alguien provocando un golpe de culpa internamente, que si fuera ese el caso estaba segura que la regañarían y causar problemas era lo que menos quería hacer llegados a ese punto en su vida.

Con las manos hechas puños pegadas a su pecho fue abriendo solo un ojo con lentitud, luego el otro y fue ahí que algo que nunca creyó posible se encontraba parada sosteniendo su martillo con facilidad mostrando las ganas que tenia de romperlo, pues esa mirada vivaz y calculadora solo la había visto en un escasas ocasiones.

Esa mirada tan fija en cierto modo lograba ponerla nerviosa.

Tanto así que dejando escapar una gota en su cien y achicándose en su lugar era solamente capaz de reír por lo bajo nerviosa.

Aunque era más sorprendente el otro lado de la moneda.

¿¡Tú!? – Tosió – Yo, eh, tú, nosotras

¿Sabes? Este martillo es lo suficientemente bueno para dejar sin posibilidades a un pequeño animal, quizás un ladrón de banco o algo por el estilo, muy tierno cariño – Interrumpió dejando salir sus dientes blancos a modo de burla.


	7. 5 - Encuentros

Chapter 5 - Encuentros

Verla ahí parada dejando ver la misma personalidad que la última vez de algún modo despertaba nostalgia en sí misma, pues eso lo tomaba como un mensaje para que se diera cuenta de que no estaba del todo sola.

Era verdad que su afinidad no era precisamente de las mejores, aunque al menos una cara conocida en medio de todo este desastre actual le regalaba aquella paz interior que admitía no poder controlar de golpe y eso para ella era ya una gran ganancia ya que no tenía por qué volverse la mejor versión de sí misma al día siguiente, cosa que asustaba sintiendo la presión.

El exterior seguía su rumbo es por eso que quizás era momento de olvidar el pasado y empezar de nuevo con respecto a sus relaciones, algo no tan exorbitante pero que podría ayudar mucho a partir de ese día, pues de alguna forma su objetivo requería que se conectara con ello para tenerlo.

Así que, tomando aire mientras adoptaba el positivismo que siempre la caracterizaba corto aquel hilo de silencio que se hubo formado después de que sus ojos conectaran sin distinción.

Es agradable volver a verte, Rouge - Saludo cordial al mismo tiempo que atrapaba el martillo que previamente había sido lanzado por la murciélago con expresión sarcásticamente neutral devolviéndoselo.

Nos has cambiado nada, Pinky - Fue una afirmación más que un comentario al azar, sus ojos no le mentían, la distinguía más pequeña de lo que recordaba y eso la llevaba a dos soluciones, o ella creció o la eriza se había quedado atrapada en el reloj, y ambas cosas participaban dándole más peso a la plática del día anterior confirmándolo.

La mencionada solo sonrió con una gota en la cien aceptando que esa frase la había estado escuchando desde su despertar en contraste con el hecho de que pese a sentirse en parte débil no divisaba una muerte cercana.

Por todo lo que ha pasado - Decía con un ápice de tristeza imposible de ocultar, lo cual la peliblanca obviamente noto - Había olvidado por completo que seguías con estas personas - Alzo un poco los brazos remarcando el punto, de manera instintiva con la intención de que no se diera cuenta del notable descuido hacia su persona.

Y falló, ya que la nueva postura que adopto la agente fue de una arrogante-ofendida, aunque esa sonrisa de medio lado también decía lo poco que le había afectado generándole un ligero alivio.

Es decir, no quiero que pienses que yo pienso que es algo malo o así, es que de todo lo que he visto has sido la última persona que esperaba ver - Se apresuró a decir apretando el martillo con sus manos, definitivamente tenía que relajarse, es comprensible pero ya estaba arruinando dos conversaciones desde el principio, si iba a ser de esa forma entonces en un futuro habría problemas y era lo que menos quería ahora.

Srta. Rouge, habla de una manera e había visto aquella mirada llena de suspicacia e ironía por parte de la esbelta murciélago, para ser sinceros tampoco negaba lo nerviosa que a veces le sobreponía pues su sola presencia llenaba el vacío que la confianza desaparecía dentro de sí misma, como si Rouge representara todo lo que alguna vez le gustaría ser pero que aún no ha podido alcanzar.

Probablemente es por eso que el inconfundible sonido de su garganta tragando saliva llamo la atención de su antiguo yo.

Sus pasos elegantes y peligrosos se aproximaban cada vez más hacia su persona, Yuki viendo todo con una expresión tranquilamente interesada por lo siguiente que pudiera ocurrir y la de ojos celestes solo se limitó a quedar cara a cara con la chica que se hundía sobre su propio cuerpo irónicamente sintiéndose tan pequeña comparada con aquella esbelta figura.

Cuando la distancia no sobrepasaba más allá de un pie, Rouge se inclinó lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente de la chica, pegando ambas frentes y rozando sus narices a propósito, gracias a ello pudo darse cuenta sobre cómo Amy, claramente nerviosa e intimidada tragaba saliva removiendo su garganta haciendo que soltara una risa burlona por ello, no por nada le encantaba tener el control, en cualquier aspecto y el que la peli rosa se pusiera tan mal con un simple movimiento la hacía jactarse con orgullo.

Y es que aún no entendía el porqué de las decisiones que sus superiores habían escogido, las cosas no iban a cambiar con solo la reaparición de aquella niña, lo único que pudiera hacer bullicio sería la propia población, quizás sorprendida, quizás molesta por exigir explicaciones que ella también estaba dispuesta a escuchar porque las respuestas que le habían dado bien se podían usar para justificar la ausencia de un infante en el jardín de niños, ella no se tragaba el "aún no podemos revelarles todos los detalles por el bien de todos", una excusa barata cuando preguntó la razón de ir a buscar a los "muertos", no, quería saberlo todo.

Yuki carraspeó llamando la atención de ambas hembras que se giraron a verlo con una incógnita sobre sus cabezas para luego recibir una señal con su mirada viendo fijamente atrás de ellas, la fría expresión que traía consigo un comandante rodando por los pasillos hizo que la corta distancia quedará de lado y se acercarán al zorro para hablar más en privado, Rouge molesta por la constante atención de los demás soldados les propinó una mirada furtiva logrando espantarlos y girándose de nuevo a ambos chicos.

Entonces no mintieron cuando dijeron que eras importante para lo que sucediera en el futuro - se sinceró cruzándose de brazos sin poder evitar coquetearle al peli blanco con un guiño, el cual, solo hizo reír al aludido - es interesante ver cómo eres la comidilla de todos, al parecer, nunca pasa nada aquí dentro que se entretienen con cualquier cosa

Verte charlando con otra mujer sin hacerla llorar es suficientemente impactante - Regañó Yuki de forma confidente.

No es mi culpa que todas sean unas arpías - Rouge disfrutaba mucho darle su merecido a todas esas chicas que alguna vez se atrevieron a colmarle la paciencia de infinitos modos.

Verla tan callada y nerviosa hacia que la mirara extrañada, pues según a lo que eran sus recuerdos jamás dejaba de gritar sobre cualquier tema, ya sea por el amor que le tenía a aquel erizo o la furia que a veces veía como el cabeza de rábano despertaba en la pequeña, sin embargo, ahora no era ni la sombra de eso, perdida en sus pensamientos le dedicaba una expresión cuestionable al soldado frente a ella el cual le indico con una señal para que lo acompañara a algún lugar apartado.

Umm, ahora nos vemos Pinky, tu nuevo novio y yo tenemos cosas que discutir - le lanzo un beso volador y ambos personajes desaparecieron por el campo de pesas.

En el instante que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos para no ser escuchados la oji azul fue tomando asiento en una de las tantas sillas de apoyo para levantar peso, no había nadie por ahí a esa hora así que ese era el momento perfecto, mientras que el zorro hizo lo mismo con una que se hallaba a su lado, recargando los codos sobre sus rodillas con los ojos clavados en el piso, mentiría si dijese que estaba seguro por dónde empezar ya que ni siquiera él lo sabía.

¿Estás de acuerdo en que esto es una locura, cierto bombón? - Fue Rouge la que opto por acabar con el incómodo silencio que se estaba comenzando a crear, provocando igual que el hombre voltease a verla. - Desde el primer momento él tampoco estuvo de acuerdo, creo que es mejor no decirte lo que opinaba al respecto por el bien de tu inocente salud mental

¿Tan mal estuvo? - Cuestiono curioso recordando la vez en la que él se enteró por medio de su superior directo la llegada de la chica y por si no fuera poco quien tuvo que vigilarla por todo el último año debido a las alta probabilidades de su despertar, en más de una ocasión pudo ser testigo de las miradas tan estremecedoras que soltaba al cerrar la puerta.

Lamento no decirlo, son cosas del equipo - Yuki había captado muy bien la indirecta.

Ya todos ahí sabían que lo que pasaba dentro de aquel trío de agentes solo ellos mismos lo sabían, era un código de discreción bastante marcado, gran estrategia para la mayoría de sus misiones podía admitir, pésima decisión a la hora de agregar más compañeros en situaciones de emergencia.

Tu nivel de confidencialidad es importante, es una lástima que eso no sea relevante ahora, la situación se ha complicado, hoy en día las personas ya se habían resignado en no creer completamente de un modelo a seguir y si descubren esto todo se volverá una locura, los villanos querrán retar la nueva fuerza, debemos ser discretos - Mientras las palabras salían de sus labios la situación no era la mejor en cuanto sus pupilas se conectaron con otras bastante odiosas, unas que conforme el tiempo avanzaba jamás podría acostumbrarse a ellas, era demasiado la arrogancia y maldad dentro de ese ser que simplemente le causaba repulsión.

Lo cual para el aludido no hacía más que divertirle.

Tan enfrascaba se hallaba que luego de un par de segundos logró recapitular la futura situación, él estaba aquí, eso quiere decir que si Amy se lo topara sería un gran problema pues en lo que más se distinguía aquel erizo era en sobreexplotar las cosas, cuando algo ya estaba en el punto del colmo solo se necesitaba que el llegara para que todo se volviera un desastre.

Reincorporándose de su lugar se excusó con su compañera peliblanca para ir casi corriendo con la intención de cubrir a la nueva invitada de su campo, sin embargo en cuanto la hebra de cabello más rebelde revoloteo debido al viento fuera de su cuerpo, todo se vino abajo, Amy no entendía nada pues hasta ahora lo único que había hecho fue seguir practicando en golpear el viento con su martillo cuando la espalda de un ser literalmente se había posicionado en su rostro.

Tosió, lo sacudió e incluso trato de hablarle, estuvo a punto de moverse para preguntar sobre el motivo de su extraño movimiento, quizás era la próxima lección del entrenamiento y ella no lo sabía aunque le sería de mucha ayuda saber el por qué.

Fue aquella risa malintencionada y sonora que retumbó en sus oídos lo que la hizo reaccionar para echar un vistazo curiosa por detrás del hombro izquierdo del zorro que podría jurar echaba humo por todas direcciones, el resultado fue que una verdadera sorpresa.

Ojos mezclados en un azul y verde, gafas rojas que descansaban sobre su cabeza, chaqueta negra de cuero adornada con llamas desde la espalda hasta sus brazos, perforaciones a cado lado en esas orejas puntiagudas además de un piercing en la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el estómago, grandes botas de color negro con leves tonos verdosos combinando perfectamente con unos jeans del mismo color desgastados , el collar plateado tan resplandeciente que lograba aturdirla sumando el reflejo del sol al medio día.

Luego su mirada recorrió por instinto su cuerpo, alto, pecho inflado debido al ejercicio que ese personaje siempre le gustaba hacer por pura vanidad, piernas y brazos marcadas junto la herida que desde el principio se había presentado simulando las garras de una bestia con la piel que adoptaban un color más rojizo en esa zona debido a la piel expuesta la cual, gracias al tiempo fue curándose poco a poco, nadie sabía la historia detrás de ella y en realidad nadie se atrevería a preguntar.

Para finalizar estaba su mirada.

Esa que jamás dejaría de incomodarla porque a pesar de las circunstancias no dejaba su rostro; Desde esos labios de lado formando una retorcida mueca hasta sus ojos tan fijos en todo lo que se moviera alrededor, la cejas fruncidas ya acostumbradas a estar unidas y por último y quizás más peligroso: Su personalidad, totalmente inestable.

Ni el mismo héroe azul, favorito por todos había podido con aquel balance tan incierto, era como llevar una venda sobre tu cara obligándote a cruzar la carretera de una zona totalmente alejada de la ciudad, tu objetivo es llegar al otro lado con el fin de obtener la paz que anhelas pero está eso, ese juego en medio de las líneas del camino que no se va y se queda ahí hasta que llegues cerca del final, no sabes cómo o con qué, pero no puedes ignorar que está ahí y que no se irá hasta que logres darle lo que sea que él quiera.

Rouge, que hasta el momento se había mantenido callada se fue acercando a la escena apoyando la diestra sobre su cintura, interesada y a la expectativa.

Yuki gruño, él se acercó a paso lento hasta encararlo y Amy, quien con las manos en su pecho trataba de convencerse que eso no podía ser real, el, hasta donde ella sabía había sido sentenciado a cadena perpetua en una de las cárceles más protegidas en todo Mobius, alejada de la sociedad y por supuesto, de las calles donde los sitios de más mala muerte eran su hogar, varias veces los chicos le habían negado su participación a la hora de ir a detenerlo en el pasado por ello no interactuaron mucho, quizás dos o tres veces, lo demás fue totalmente perdido.

Ambos hombres se habían quedado completamente en silencio, uno que era tan incómodo que logró ahuyentar a más de la mitad de todos los soldados que sin meterse ejercían su entrenamiento, ese agente le daba el más puro significado a lo cruel y desalmado que un ser vivo podría llegar a ser.

Eso, sin contar a uno que aún no había hecho acto de presencia, pues entre los dos definitivamente no existía punto de comparación.

Se sintió protegida, cuando las manos de su nuevo amigo se fueron tensando cada vez más hasta que las puntas de sus dedos se inundaron en un tono blancuzco, no era buena señal, se sentía egoísta pero al menos el no estar sola con ese individuo le provocaba un poco de tranquilidad a su acelerado corazón, podría sentirse que se le saldría del pecho por los nervios tan palpables.

Scourge -

El aludido ensanchó más su sonrisa.

Sus orejas se alzaron, el pelo en su cuerpo se encrespó en una velocidad impresionante y como si el mundo la odiara.

Sus miradas se toparon. Ella tembló, el dio un paso más.

Apártate -

Oblígame -

Ambas hembras juraban que el espacio entre sus ojos se podía ver un camino de chispas que explotaría en cualquier momento, solo necesitaban un empujón o un comentario ácido para comenzar la pelea, una donde no se sabía con certeza quien tenía mayores posibilidades de ganar.

Tú - la dulce voz envuelta en un volumen casi llegando al susurro llamó la atención de los tres, con la eriza de ojos esmeralda saliendo de su barrera de protección hecha por el soldado, caminando a paso lento hasta quedar a su derecha con las manos juntas al frente y la mirada, a pesar del miedo llena de curiosidad por entenderlo todo con notoria desesperación, donde, de hecho, hizo reír al peli verde con suficiencia - creí que estabas...

¿Pudriéndome en una ratonera, hermosura? - A completo la inexistente pregunta en su ya característico tono de voz mordiente. Para agregarle más diversión se inclinó hasta llegar a su altura, pues esta niña apenas rosaba hasta su cuello pegando a la clavícula como lo que era, una adolescente sin las suficientes fuerzas en su etapa de crecimiento. - ¿Que sucede? ¿No te da gusto verme?

Ante el discreto rubor en sus mejillas debido a su espacio vital invadido y la rabia que le daba hablarle, sus ojos de aceituna se entrecerraron hasta formar una expresión gatuna, regodeándose hasta en su más mínima gloria.

Yuki, por favor explícame porque no tienen tras las rejas a este sucio criminal - El zorro suspiro ante la carcajada que el otro había soltado después de esa pregunta.

Vamos, dile viejo - decía divertido - explícale como tuvieron que sacarme de ese asqueroso basurero para resolverle los problemas al grupo de inútiles "héroes" de quinta, tal fracaso sí que es digno de oírse, con solo una derrota y ya no pudieron con el peso, que triste.

Eso no es verdad. - Trato de protestar claramente ofendida.

No iba a dejar que el nombre de sus amigos fuera pisoteado por un matón que aun desconocía porque estaba libre.

Que no ¿Dices? - Volvió a dirigirle la mirada aún más divertido - Dime quien ha estado representando a la bella durmiente por todo este tiempo mientras otros se jodían la existencia por ver el bien del mundo y sus inocentes habitantes - Las carcajadas de la murciélago junto a la mirada incrédula del zorro albino no se hicieron esperar, pues el erizo había puesto una pose demasiado exagerada para el comentario sin olvidar que él era todo lo opuesto a un héroe.

Parecía hasta una broma con cámaras escondidas, o así la chica comenzaba a percibirlo.

¿Crees que nosotros planeamos esto? Lo hemos dado todo por las personas antes que nuestra propia vida y jamás pedimos nada a cambio, el hecho de que te hayan sacado para "reemplazarnos" no debería significar nada si lo haces de corazón - Scourge alzo la ceja al oír aquello claramente indiferente.

Los pensamientos dentro de su mente no dejaban de confundirla, las cosas parecían ir tan rápido que sentía que se estaba perdiendo en un limbo profundo de oscuridad a causa de sus ojos vendados, a pesar de haber vuelto en sí, y a pesar de llevar solo una noche ahí dentro, quería ser positiva sin embargo, el destino al parecer no planeaba dejárselo fácil después de su ultimo error.

¿Acaso intentas que te despierte con un beso, dulzura? - Amy confundida puchereo, un gesto tan infantil que el erizo no pasó desapercibido.

Scourge ya estaba deseoso por corromperla, Amy era la personificación de inocencia sin así intentarlo, y eso era tan peligroso estando ahí dentro que ya estaba contando los días que tardaría esa chica en toparse con la cruda realidad.

_Porque todos tarde o temprano tocaban fondo_

Levanto la siniestra con el fin de que sus dedos sostuvieran el mentón de la chica, tentándose a deslizarlos más abajo tomándose la libertad de llegar hasta la curvatura de su cuello, el temblor en sus brazos y los ojos esmeraldas abiertos de par en par le daban claro el mensaje de completo pánico sobre su espacio personal.

_Seguramente ni siquiera ha dado su primer beso, que dulce_, pensó.

No era la misma sensación que con Rouge, con ella parecía todo más retador y familiar con el no sabía que esperar, lo único que sus instintos le decían es que era peligroso y malvado, eso era lo único que tenía claro, lo cual no era nada.

Yuki veía fijamente pues no era la primera vez que una escena así se presentaba ante sus ojos y que él estuviera en segundo plano, la esbelta mujer aguardaba en silencio ya conociendo el comportamiento de su nuevo compañero.

Lo único que si la mantenía ahí parada vigilando era ella, no era necesario indagar más para saber que la chica no estaba cómoda con eso y si el idiota se atrevía a propasarse entonces si le golpearía, no era un ángel y podía escribir sin problemas una enorme lista con las cosas que se arrepentía, pero conservaba una excelente memoria y aun no olvidaba cuando la aludida le había extendido una mano amiga.

Rouge te Bate siempre pagaba sus deudas.

Se una niña buena y déjame... - comenzó a decir en susurros sobre su oído, inhalando el exquisito aroma de frutos rojos que desprendía y la piel de porcelana que palpaban las yemas de sus dedos, solo un poco más, un último movimiento y podría probar esos pequeños labios rosados.

Amy, ya espantada no sabía qué hacer, es por eso que los chicos jamás la dejaban ayudar cuando este en concreto aparecía ya que si algo así pasaba ella se paralizaba.

Por fin lo entendió.

Aquella acción habría podido ejecutarse de no ser por el ruido vibratorio en la muñeca de Scourge, al parecer a alguien no le importaba arruinar el momento y eso el erizo se lo hizo saber a quién sea quien le hubiera llamado, Rouge tranquila rodeo los ojos dejando la palma de su mano sobre el hombro de la rosada y Yuki dejo salir un suspiro cansado, o más bien, arto por tener que soportar siempre la misma situación.

En un murmullo de "me tengo que ir" Amy huyo de ahí, ganándose un grito del zorro para que volviera no lográndolo después de verla desaparecer entre los pasillos directo a la enfermería.

Genial, siempre arruinas todo idiota - Se quejó viendo al matón colgando el comunicador de golpe irritado.

¿Me culpas a mí? Tú fuiste el que se ofreció a cuidarla y darle el tour por la casa vacacional aprende a hacer bien tu trabajo - Respondió burlón.

La asustaste cabeza de aceituna, era su primer día afuera y como siempre, lo hechas a perder como dice aquí nuestro adorable compañero - dicho esto le lanzo un guiño para lo cual el zorro solo negó.

Mientras tanto, en los pasillos, los pasos acelerados de la chica se oían por todas las habitaciones y en lo que se preocupaba por llegar a los brazos de la enfermera no logro darse cuenta a tiempo antes de chocar con una pared demasiado dura, cayendo abruptamente al suelo y dejando salir un quejido adolorido, estuvo demasiado ocupada en correr rápido que juraba había salido de repente, así se mantuvo, perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que algo le llamo la atención.

¿Porque una pared chorreaba sangre?

No estorbes -

_¿¡Desde cuando una pared hablaba!?_


	8. 6 - Tus ojos

Si antes de todo le hubieran dicho que ese habría sido su futuro seguramente las cosas no estarían detonando una por una como la estructura de una cadena en descomposición, hasta ahora se sentía la espectadora de una filmación ajena y no sabía cómo o que hacer.

Muchas veces se dijo lo mucho que amaba su vida tal y como la recordaba antes de los sucesos, al menos podía tomarse esa libertad de no mantener arrepentimientos sobre nada que su consciencia le recordara y por esa parte se encontraba relativamente bien.

Ahora todo llevaba ya un rumbo fijo, los cambios estaban por todas partes y las cosas nuevas pegaban duro queriendo conservar su nivel de relevancia.

La soledad que su interior reclamaba no se iba así de fácil, porque sabía que le hacía falta todo, desde la sonrisa cálida que él le otorgaba todos los días, la fortaleza de su amigo peli rojo cuando algo no iba bien hasta la inteligencia que su tierno amigo le demostraba día a día con un proyecto nuevo, ni siquiera podía correr con su pequeña amiga porque era peligroso para ella.

Si miraba al cielo todo seguía igual, tanto por descubrir y muy poco tiempo para asimilarlo, en lugar del calor estaba el frío, la necesidad de seguir existía latente como fuego ardiente en su corazón y lo sabía muy bien ya que de ahí era donde conseguía la fuerza para seguir y no quedarse en esa prisión de cuatro paredes a llorar por sus seres amados, amigos, compañeros, familia.

No puedes forzar algo que no tiene control ni de su propia realidad, tarde o temprano se va y de uno dependerá si volverá o no.

Ahora no solo tenía que soportar el peso del crudo nuevo amanecer sino también la futura retrospectiva a los ojos de las personas que aún la creen muerta, sin olvidar la culpa y el miedo al ver viejas caras que de alguna forma formaron parte de pero ahora se convirtieron en el centro y su responsabilidad ahora es solo observar desde lejos.

Minutos antes.

Miraba con apatía los documentos esparcidos por toda la mesa de caoba que era cubierta gran parte por responsabilidades indeseables, no era su oficina, pero se sentía como tal, todos los días era lo mismo: Cumplía con su deber, llevaba evidencia y relataba los hechos para que aquella gente tuviera algún registro legal sobre lo que ellos hacían y así evitar errores en algún futuro.

Sus ojos miraban fijamente la forma en que las fotos originarias de ciertas cámaras de seguridad especiales dejaban en vivo y a todo color un cuerpo hecho nada postrado en el suelo de la bodega donde minutos antes había ido.

Esta vez había sido un trabajo en solitario, yacía tiempo que los de alto rango no le encargaban algo así y sinceramente lo pudo ver cómo una oportunidad para escapar por unos momentos de todo lo que tuviera que ver con las siglas G.U.N y sus dictaminadas reglas.

Por fortuna, para ellos era mejor callarse y recibir lo que les daba a tener que lidiar con él.

Con el tiempo había podido acostumbrarse a su nuevo estilo de vida, poco redundante en el tema sentimental o políticamente correcto pero que a fin de cuentas le daba un propósito más cercano a lo que María le había pedido alguna vez, estaba cumpliendo con su parte de la promesa de alguna forma y además funcionaba para no perderse entre sus pensamientos, le importaba en lo más mínimo si en el proceso salían más o menos personas dañadas, era su obligación cumplir y si tenía que pasar por encima de molestos obstáculos, lo haría, sin remordimientos.

Quizás por eso estaba donde estaba.

En la actualidad, si decides olvidarlo todo y solamente ver por lo que más anhelas en el mundo las cosas no van a terminar como quieres, en cambio, si decides partir por el lado efectivo donde no se interponen las típicas y complicadas ideas banales del absurdo pensamiento que dicte lo que tú cómo ser vivo con emociones se va creando en el transcurso del tiempo entonces obtendrás lo que necesitas, de una forma bastante fría, quizás cruel pero real, porqué todos opinan, porque todos tienen razón y porque después de exponerte contradiciendo lo que el poder quiere hacer como ley entonces estás clavando tu propia tumba.

No necesitas ser el ejemplo de "diferencia" porque a nadie le importa.

El día en que alguien tenga la última palabra de todo lo que está bien entonces tu mundo se va a colapsar, porque te darás cuenta que jamás vas a estar de acuerdo.

\- Mis órdenes son claras y espero que las cumplas al pie de la letra, no necesitamos de más errores.

Con todo eso flotando como lejanas ideas que jamás van a ver la luz fue que de alguna manera había podido sobrevivir la interminable charla sobre datos que no le importaban en absoluto de ese hombre, aunque el nada discreto gruñido impaciente soltado por su contraparte lo haya sacado de aquella paz sí que le habría provocado una sonrisa, se veía estresado, más de lo normal y seguro era por culpa de cierta nueva noticia que había viajado a la velocidad de la luz en menos de un día entre los líderes de cada sector.

El solo cumplía con las malditas misiones, entregaba reportes (si es que la murciélago no era capaz de hacerlo) y luego se largaba a entrenar para volver a cumplir con ese ciclo sin fin, no era su asunto, no tenía el deseo de inmiscuirse, por eso es que había rechazado el último "favor" que se atrevieron a pedirle, pues solo pudo verlo cómo una jodida broma.

No dijo nada, lo único que su cuerpo delató su respuesta fue el notorio fruncimiento de cejas y la visiblemente dolorosa presión en todo su cuerpo que provocó que varias heridas se abrieran, dejando ir largos caminos de sangre sin ningún tipo de reacción más haya que el fastidio en su rostro.

¿Por qué habría de hacer algo de todos modos? Era inmortal a fin de cuentas, que más daba.

Sin embargo el estremecimiento en el hombre frente a él le daba la respuesta que siempre recibía cuando alguien se enteraba de lo que hacía, miedo que a decir verdad no sorprendía, ya estaba acostumbrado de todos modos de lo contrario ya habría enloquecido hace mucho.

Te mantendré informado cuando lo obtenga, no antes. - La voz grave que dejó salir logró intimidar aún más a su comandante que con mucho esfuerzo luchaba por mantenerse inmutable detrás de aquel elegante escritorio hecho de madera importada.

Es todo por hoy, ve a tomar una ducha antes de que manches más mi alfombra. - Juraría que ese hombre quería echarlo de ahí antes de que viera como su tic nervioso de tragar saliva cada cinco segundos lo delatara por el creciente y palpable ambiente tan tenso se producía con el presente.

No dijo nada, solo dejó salir otro gruñido de su boca y cejas fruncidas, giró el pomo de la puerta y la azotó al final sin ánimos de tener que seguir soportando el estar atrapado en aquellas cuatros paredes tan asfixiantes.

Caminaba por los pasillos, dejando que la dura suela de sus botas hiciera eco por los desolados pasillos de la organización, a esta hora del día todos se encontraban en el campo cumpliendo con su horario al pie de la letra sin rechistar lo cual significaba que podía disfrutar la soledad al menos por ese rato, mientras avanzaba veía como las habitaciones selladas sin ventanas tanto internas como externas daban la apariencia de ser un laberinto sin final, sumado a eso la estrechez de los lados laterales a cada uno de los límites era tanto que llegaba a tocar ambas partes si solo daba un mínimo esfuerzo por estirar la diestra y siniestra hasta rozarlos.

Los ligamentos en su cuerpo parecían estirados a tal grado que le tomaría unos minutos más para regenerarse completamente y todo porque había sido más descuidado que la última vez ya que el objetivo parecía querer aferrarse a la poca esperanza de vida que le había regalado cuando dejó que corriera por las calles en un desesperado intento por desaparecer de su campo visual, tristemente para él fue imposible porque luego de unos metros más adelante llegó al final de la carrera rendirse y aceptar su inevitable final.

Con la capa de sudor cubriendo su cuerpo y la respiración sin calmar lo vio a los ojos repletos de lágrimas debido a lo que estaba dejando atrás.

"Por favor no, mi familia me espera" dijo entre sollozos.

Habría sido más sencillo desaparecerlo sin esfuerzo con una explosión, sin embargo, la bala que traspasó su cráneo, partiendo la barrera del cerebro hasta llegar a salir por su nuca fue el punto sin retorno para darle al menos un entierro decente.

El estruendo originado por unos pasos acelerados alrededor de los pasadizos provocó que volviera a la realidad, parecían desesperados, golpeteos incesantes sin ningún tipo de orden que debido al eco producido por la altura del techo resultaban bastante confusos si se iban acercando desde la izquierda o su lateral.

Encrespo las orejas alerta ante lo que sé que fuera a toparse, si se trataba de un espía estipulando la información que pudiera entonces no tenía que ser un genio para entender que era un enemigo, uno que fue lo suficientemente estúpido o que poseía la peor suerte para tener que encontrarse precisamente con él en su escape.

Apretó sus puños sosteniendo en su diestra la pistola más fácil de esconder debido a su tamaño, el uniforme destruido dejaba paso a que la sangre propia se deslizara hasta su calzado y generara un molesto ruido al chocar directamente con el suelo metalizado, si es que el desconocido podía recogerse de sus sentidos entonces sería una desventaja sin embargo la respiración agitada por parte del ser parecía más alta que lo normal y eso le ayudaba a darse una idea de la oportunidad que tenía para escapar de él, más rápido al menos no era.

Torció su labio superior en una mueca por ver la luz del sol más fuerte del mediodía, la oscuridad era su campo y eso lo arruinaba, ahora las sombras en su ubicación no reinaban y si quería atraparlo entonces tendría que interceptarlo de golpe, sin escondites, sin planes y siendo más certero para evitar fallar.

El azabache de repente frunció el ceño confundido, lo que se podía escuchar al fondo no eran murmullos sino sollozos, si se concentraba lo suficiente era capaz de ser testigo como las gotas de agua se esparcían por su camino sin planear, exhalando aire desde sus pulmones lo más errático que pudiera.

Jamás se había topado con un enemigo llorón, al parecer tan asustado que pareciese un perro bajo la lluvia en medio de una tormenta.

Finalmente todo pensamiento que pudiera tener se vio interrumpido por el impacto de un pequeño cuerpo contra su espalda junto al suave gemido de dolor que seguro obtuvo al caer abruptamente al piso.

Sin ánimo de ser paciente se giró sobre sí mismo con el notable interés por averiguar de quien se trataba, jamás se esperó ver a un cuerpo envuelto en una capa de pelaje rosado, la nariz y orejas moviéndose por culpa del miedo tan palpable que en sus ojos verde esmeralda también podía verse los cuales por cierto tampoco dejaban de clavarse en el de forma fija.

En ese momento G.U.N era capaz de ser un lugar silencioso sin embargo la respiración errática de aquella eriza no ayudaba a que fuera así, sus piernas abiertas mostrando un short pegado a su piel desde una diminuta cintura hasta unos muslos ocultos por su actual posición, brazos delgados apuntando hacia atrás para sostenerse, blusa sencilla la cual por el sudor se amoldaba perfectamente a su figura desde su pecho no tan prominente si lo comparabas con cierta murciélago, cabello revuelto y una ligera capa de sudor que hacía ver su piel más brillante de lo normal, en conclusión una niña a su parecer, no daba crédito a entender la razón del porque los comandantes habían dejado entrar a una inútil fémina y además dejarla juguetear por los pasillos de aquella organización privada.

Luego de perderse en sus pensamientos mientras sus ojos no dejaban de detallarla de pies a cabeza sin ningún tipo de vergüenza removió su cabeza ahora fijándose en su entorno, al contrario de ella, que de alguna forma había adoptado un tenue rosado en sus mejillas, notó incluso que su ropa era deportiva, lo que significaba que podría ser una nueva recluta, con ello en mente, de inmediato sus ideas se iluminaron al recordar ciertos amargos recuerdos y al fijar por segunda vez sus ojos en su persona volvió a su mente el problema que tanto había estado evitando, fue entonces cuando suspiró aumentando de nivel su fastidio, porque si al menos ya había resuelto el enigma de saciar su curiosidad ahora le molestaba la presencia de aquella eriza, era como cargar con los problemas que sabes que no tienes oportunidad de resolver.

Y ahí estaba ella, con su pequeña presencia intentando descifrar lo que sea que sus ojos pudieran esconder.

Por qué sí, su mirada era lo que más le molestaba.

Cada vez que ascecinaba a su objetivo era crucial verlo a los ojos y la mayoría de las veces era el miedo viviendo en sus pupilas lo que notaba, en ella no, ella parecía querer entender quién era el y porque parecía ser así partiendo desde su tétrica apariencia, porque intentaba llorar al mismo tiempo que sus enormes y curiosos orbes no dejaban de seguir el camino de su sangre correr hasta perderse, tampoco salía corriendo, se mantenía en su lugar esperando algo que no podía entender.

Ella representaba todo eso, la duda, la curiosidad, el miedo, lo desconocido.

El aroma a frutos rojos que emanaba desde su cuerpo era algo que jamás había manejado antes, incluso se dio la libertad autodidacta de inhalar con ímpetu su olor asustando en el proceso un poco más a la chica que no tardó en curvear su cabeza hacia un lado intentando comprender aquella acción.

Era dulce, era atrayente.

Pero ellos no estaban conectados, mientras la chica se sumergía en su mundo por descubrir la situación que estaba pasando y porque él había aparecido así el no demostraba el mínimo esfuerzo por ayudarla o al menos dejarla ahí tirada, algo lo impedía, quizás no quería hacerlo o solo estaba esperando el momento para dejarse llevar por sus impulsos como normalmente sucedía.

Fue entonces que lo único que su mente le permitió dejar salir de sus labios fue un arisco y profundo "no estorbes", que dejó por unos minutos sin palabras a la chica, no obstante la respuesta de ella fue clara y dejando paso a sus ojos para abrirse con sorpresa provocó que seguido de ello el indiscutible quejido ahogado en su garganta fuera una reacción dentro de lo denominado normal.

El azabache alzó una ceja entrecerrando los ojos pareciendo interesado en su rebote, la manera en como ella fruncía el entrecejo intentando parecer más intimidante no contrastaba con el temblor en su labio inferior delatando su nerviosismo y eso de alguna manera interesantemente extraña le incitaba a no apartar sus ojos esperando indagar profundo en sus reacciones.

¿De qué otras cosas más podía ser responsable de provocar si tan solo...?

El sonido de una espalda chocar lo despertó de sobremanera, todo este tiempo había estado caminando directamente hacia su dirección mientras la chica se arrastraba del lado contrario, un paso más cerca y su cuerpo se alejaba aprovechando la distracción del azabache probablemente para salir huyendo sin embargo ella se quejó por el golpe de forma muy baja, simulando más un susurro de lo cual se quejó en sus pensamientos por haber arruinado todo el plan.

Cruzó sus brazos esperando que se excusara como ya lo deducía, pero jamás sucedió y ya sabía muy bien que la paciencia no era su mejor cualidad por ende, rompiendo el silencio tan largo que se hubo formado entre los dos decidió ser el primero en romper aquella tensión.

Frunciendo más el entrecejo y la camisa ya pegada a su cuerpo por el líquido carmesí que no dejaba nada a la imaginación llamó la atención de la eriza, probablemente en otras circunstancias ya habría gritado muchos improperios por la misma razón, el avergonzarse ahora parecía no ser la mejor decisión así que optó mejor por no decir nada esperando a que algo milagroso la salvase de ese incómodo momento.

¿Por qué sigues aquí? - Escupió fríamente las palabras mirándola de manera cruda al mismo tiempo que daba un paso al frente, quedando exactamente parado a sus pies sin dejar que ninguna otra cosa se cruzará entre ambos cuerpos.

En silencio y al fin como pudo, se levantó sacudiendo su ropa del polvo evitando contacto visual, esos ojos rojos tenían algo que la habían hipnotizado dejándola embelesada tratando de descubrir por qué le atraían tanto.

Era nuevo, era inusual.

Tragó duro pensando en su próxima respuesta que era claramente ya esperada por el contrario pues casi rozaba a lo malhumorado gracias a sus gruñidos que dejaba salir cada cinco minutos.

Perdón, yo, iba por este lado - Soltó sorprendiendo al aludido el cual sólo recorrió su mirada de su rostro al piso.

Intentó caminar con el propósito de pasarlo de largo y huir por fin hacia la enfermería directo a los brazos de la mujer conejo más el contrario pareció entender que de alguna otra manera intentaba aquello, fue entonces que de un movimiento rápido alcanzó a detenerla por completo solo con una mano sobre su hombro justo cuando ambos ya estaban a la par.

¿Q-qué? - Mordió su lengua en cuanto se dió cuenta de la voz entrecortada que la delató, cerrando súbitamente los ojos y esperando cualquier indicio de dejar ese mundo, un poco exagerado pero justificable según la actual situación.

Ven - Basto un jalón para que la llevara hacia él y comenzaran a tomar un rumbo desconocido sin posibilidades de soltarse.

¿Acaso había hecho algo mal?


	9. 7 -Malas noticias

Trataba de seguirle el paso, resultaba difícil cuando el hombre que te arrastraba por los pasillos medía casi el doble que tú y tú debías duplicar los tuyos.

Además, seguía sin entender por qué se había quedado callada todo ese tiempo, y, además, ¿Por qué él tampoco le había dicho nada? No hace mucho estaba comenzando una nueva etapa en su vida, empezando con un entrenamiento matutino, el cual por desgracia no terminó nada bien y ahora estaba rumbo a un destino desconocido en contra de su voluntad, ella quería luchar, en serio que sí ¿Por qué entonces la vida se lo hacía tan difícil? ¿Es que nada podía volver a ser como antes?

Su corazón comenzó a latir con vehemencia, cuando ya no vió otra salida más que un cuarto el mundo se le volteó enseguida.

Él no lo haría.

Él no se atrevería.

¡No, espera! - Alzaba la voz, su nariz se abría y cerraba tal cual un conejo a punto de ser cazado, sus orejas se encresparon apuntando hacia el suelo apoyadas en su nuca, el labio inferior no dejaba de temblarle impidiendo que pudiera soltar palabras más coherentes que simples gritos, o chillidos. - ¿Qué me vas a hacer? ¡Por favor, detente! - Sus ojos enormes y brillantes poco a poco se volvían cristalinos. - ¡Auxilio! ¡Alguien!

Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas zafarse, sin embargo, era prácticamente imposible, ese hombre tenía un poder descomunal, tan fuerte que era palpable inclusive a kilómetros de distancia, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta.

Esperaba por su respuesta, la cual jamás llegó, en vez de eso recibió gruñidos por su parte, cosa que le erizó la piel pues en un momento ambos pares de ojos se volvieron a encontrar, el parecía hastiado, indiferente. Ella aterrada.

El pasillo parecía eterno, en cuanto las yemas de sus dedos tocaron el picaporte, el azabache abrió la puerta con rapidez sin importarle que esta azotara contra la pared, sin esperar más tiempo, sin querer tocarla en lo más mínimo, la aventó adentro.

Amy casi sentía como su espalda chocaba contra la pared de no ser porque sus piernas alcanzaron a estabilizarse.

El ambiente se encerró, tan tenso que la pequeña ya quería huir de ahí, pues su mente le pedía a gritos que corriera, que le reclamara, que la Amy de antes volviera, sin embargo, la realidad a veces podía ser cruel.

El azabache se negaba a retomar la palabra, estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de enfocarse en cualquier otra cosa para poder relajarse, caso inútil si la culpable se hallaba frente a él, simulando un animal asustado a punto de ser degollado.

Patético.

Suspiró profundo cerrando los ojos y sosteniéndose la frente con dos dedos que intentaban calmarle la migraña, ¿Por qué la había traído consigo? poco a poco se fue caminando, avanzando con cada paso decidido, Amy no entendía por qué la presencia de aquel erizo le ponía tan asustada, ¿Nerviosa? Sus manos empezaron a sudar.

Probablemente si está fuera otra situación, ya se hubiera muerto de la vergüenza.

No parecía querer detenerse, y cuando ya no pudo avanzar más, agachó la mirada encontrándose con esos luceros jade, los cuales se quedaron fijos en los suyos, eran grandes, tanto que estaba seguro que podía ver todos sus secretos a través de ellos.

No le gustaban.

Frunció el ceño, ella tragó saliva.

El silencio volvió a reinar, Amy estaba harta de él, aunque por otro lado se sentía segura, pues aún no se enteraba de lo que esté pretendía.

El la detallaba de arriba abajo sin importarle en lo más mínimo que eso la pusiera aún más nerviosa pues se mantenía concentrado, y ella se veía tan pequeña y frágil, la miraras por donde la miraras.

¿Por qué demonios tuvo que ser ella?

Desde que despertaste solo haz causado problemas. - Confesó, directo e indiferente. - Debiste haberte quedado en coma hasta morir.

Ella, sorprendida, dejó por un momento de evitarlo con los ojos, mirando su pecho que es lo único que podía tener en frente con esa diferencia de altura, su respiración volvió a ser más rápida.

Lo sabía, lo supo desde el primer momento en que puso en pie en aquella oficina.

No era las más fuerte, ni la más rápida o inteligente, su ayuda era prácticamente nula ahora mismo, ni siquiera podía confirmar con certeza de que fuera capaz de encontrar a sus amigos.

Siempre fue la chica en apuros, la que todo el mundo ve con lástima y siente decesos de aprovecharse, porque entiendes que, aunque luche jamás podrá ganar.

El dolor la estaba consumiendo.

Intentar seguir adelante cuando te sientes de la mierda, nunca lo sintió, porque su único objetivo era ser la pareja de lo que alguna vez fue "El héroe", hasta ahí, dime ¿Acaso una persona así podía convertirse en lo que el mundo ahora necesita? Cómo imaginártelo.

Pero en el querer se da un paso.

Lo intento - Respondió, tragando saliva por no creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, seguramente acabaría mal, pero, al menos "él" estaría orgulloso de ella y eso la impulsaba a hacer locuras. - Estoy cansada, no dejo de estar asustada por todo - Su voz entrecortada se oía claramente en toda la habitación, poco a poco fue alzando la mirada hasta que esa conexión nuevamente se formó, era una lucha, pero no con él, si no consigo misma.

De todos modos, siempre lo fue.

Pero no puedo cambiar el pasado - Una lagrima recorrió su mejilla izquierda, no pretendía dejarla irse, aunque fue imposible. - yo tampoco estoy feliz con esto, siento que voy a morir tarde o temprano, y yo- ¡Agh!  
\- No pudo terminar la frase, cuando el contrario la tomó del cuello levantándola sin ningún problema.

Se había enfrascado tanto en sus palabras que no fue consciente de la reacción que este mantuvo todo el rato, ahora mismo sus pupilas podían hasta encenderse en las llamas del infierno.

Su mueca se torció de lado, inhalando y exhalando tal cual bestia a punto de matar al objetivo, su pecho subía y bajaba bastante rápido.

Ya no era la probabilidad de lo que pudiera suceder después.

Las yemas de los dedos se marcaban en la curvatura de esa parte, Amy luchaba con respirar sin embargo no dejaba de toser y sus manos de luchar por soltarse, pataleaba, pero tampoco servía para nada.

Era que estaba a punto de morir si seguía.

Tú no sabes nada - Fue lo que alcanzó a escuchar, la voz grave le taladró los oídos, otro gruñido más y su cuerpo fue lanzado al suelo con furia.

Ni siquiera intentó levantarse hasta que escuchó la puerta ser azotada y su presencia esfumada.

Solo ahí se permitió llorar, reincorporándose, sentada en el suelo recargada en el único que mueble que ahí dentro había, la cama, abrazando sus piernas y escondiendo el rostro entre ellas.

Vaya heroína.

Se odiaba a sí misma, porque después de todo volvió a esconderse, a ser derrotada por la nueva realidad, quería, en serio intentaba, pero parecía imposible, todas las metas tenían cien mil pies de altura y en constante movimiento, ella sin expectativas, solamente se concentraba en saltar y por suerte alcanzar una.

Era demasiado peso sobre sus hombros.

El cual jamás ha podido sostener.

.  
.

Por otro lado, el ruido que ambos habían hecho con sus puños fue tan potente que más de la mitad de los demás soldados que aún se ejercitaban los hizo retroceder, siempre era lo mismo con esos dos, se odiaban, eran rivales a muerte, mientras que el de la chaqueta reía a carcajadas el contrario se estaba levantando de los escombros producto del impacto que se generó.

Podía hacer esto todo el día, ahora mismo no tengo un saco de boxeo - Se jactó del zorro albino que sin dudar ni un segundo le lanzó una flecha directo al ojo, todo se pudo ver en cámara lenta, el filo de esta brilló contra el sol hasta que milímetros antes de impactar contra él, sólo un par de dedos fue suficiente para detenerlo. Luego una sonrisa lobuna. - ¿Es es todo? Creí que después de volver me encontraría con algo que enserio valiera la pena.

Mientras que este le respondía con gruñidos y caminando directamente hasta el, la murciélago simplemente rodó los ojos volando lo más rápido posible hasta llegar justo en la parte donde ambos ya habían alzado los puños listos para asestar el siguiente golpe.

¿Desde cuándo tengo que ser la mediadora de ustedes, par de idiotas? - Ambos hombres voltearon a verla con una ceja alzada, pues la mujer traía consigo un bolso de maquillaje y un mini espejo en la otra mano, sumamente tranquila y es que ya era normal verlos pelear a esos dos, tanto que comenzaba a parecerle aburrido. - Terminare ganándome más arrugas a este paso.

¿Y a mí que mierda me importa? Total, más fea no puedes quedar - El soldado más serio simplemente se hizo a un lado, evitando el impacto que pudo haber sufrido de la oji azul dándole un puñetazo después de oír aquel insulto, claramente sonrió para sí mismo al voltear y ver que el erizo se sostenía la cabeza levantándose del área de pesas. - Ugh...

A veces puedo decir que eres la que mejor me cae, Rouge - Dijo demostrando una actitud altiva cruzando los brazos.

Cariño, tu podrías verme golpear a este mentecato y decir que me amas - Respondió, devolviéndole el comentario, Yuki al voltear solo vió como la chica le guiñaba un ojo, a lo cual, se sonrojó sutilmente. - Vaya, el dicho es cierto.

¿Qué dicho? - Pregunto sin entender.

Los chicos tímidos siempre son los más dulces - Pudo haber respondido eso con un comentario más apropiado de no ser porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos un puñetazo fue a dar directo a su rostro aventándolo hacia atrás.

¿¡Pero qué!? - Se giró enfadado, y topándose con el de chaqueta recargado sobre el hombro de su compañera.

Querrás decir: "Virgen" - Soltó de inmediato una carcajada que retumbo en los oídos de los presentes. Acomodando su ropa con fanfarronería e ir caminando directo al zorro, encarándolo mientras sus ojos lo detallaban de arriba abajo sin cohibirse. - No eres más que la puta mierda que piso todos los días, dime ¿Que puedes saber tú de cómo hacer sentir placer a alguien? Mejor quédate con tus reglas y deja de retarme - Los colmillos aparecieron en cuanto notó cierto nerviosismo en el más bajo, como le encantaba sentirse inalcanzable, y con él era demasiado fácil. - ¿Qué pasa?

Podría irse mucho al demonio.

Un empujón bastó para recuperar su espacio personal, y tratar de hundirlo tres metros bajo tierra, la tensión la sentía hasta la agente que solo veía interesada la escena. - Eres solo un convicto. - Alzó la ceja apretando los puños. - Tarde o temprano volverás a donde perteneces, y no te durara mucho ese "placer". - El contrario gruñó y el por el contrario sonrió victorioso. - ¿O me equivoco?

¿Es que estás buscando morir, grandísimo idiota? - Escupió, amenazante, y a punto de lanzarle de nuevo encima, sus frentes estaban unidas, mientras que el albino no borraba su expresión altiva el contrario parecía una bestia a punto de atacar, solo faltaba el detonante.

Y esa bomba habría explotado de no ser porque cierta presencia les heló la sangre a ambos.

¡Pero si por fin aparece nuestro atractivo líder! - Rouge fue la primera en recibirlo corriendo hacia él, apegándose a su lado mientras que el aludido solo fulminaba a, prácticamente todo lo que se moviera. - Dime, ¿Por fin aceptaste que no puedes vivir sin mí? - Comentó divertida.

Sin embargo, siempre existen las segundas intenciones.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Algo malo? - Retomó compostura cuando no veía nada de respuesta, ni siquiera la maldición que normalmente le lanzaba.

Ya los otros dos se habían separado, poniendo atención ya por naturaleza, pues preferían callarse y posponer la pelea para otra ocasión a tener que lidiar con el mal genio del agente número uno de toda la organización.

El silencio por fin hacia acto de presencia, vaya que lo necesitaba, sus profundos ojos rojos habían estado clavados en la nada, poco a poco recorriendo su camino por el fondo hasta toparse con el recto soldado que no dejaba de buscar por todos lados cierta cabellera rosa.

Frunció el ceño.

¡Oh! Problemas, huelo problemas, parece que nuestro estúpido número uno tendrá sus consecuencias por ser un agente bueno para nada - Decía burlándose el de lentes, al ver que Yuki tragaba saliva en cuanto se dio cuenta.

¿Sucede algo, Black? - Preguntó, más que nada interesado ya que no todos los días se unían para mantener una conversación que abarcará más que las instrucciones de los de alto mando, entonces tenía que ser algo importante.

Ven conmigo. - Fue lo único que respondió, dando vuelta por dónde había venido.

Yuki miró sin entender a los otros dos, los cuales solamente alzaron los hombros dando a entender que tampoco estaban enterados.

Los cuatro caminaban por los pasillos, siendo guiados por el azabache el cual parecía con tan poca o mejor dicho, nula paciencia para hacer polvo quién fuera que interviniera en su camino, Rouge tenía algunas sospechas son embargo no podía llegar a una conclusión por el simple hecho de que este otro siempre actuaba sólo, tanto las acciones como decisiones, dejándolos atrás y por ende, desinformados, por el contrario Scourge, el que cada cinco minutos se acomodaba la chaqueta como un total vanidoso no pensaba en nada, solo lo seguía por no tener otra cosa que hacer.

Cuando la última puerta apareció, u los chicos no tuvieron otra opción que pasar, fue que todo se hizo un poco más claro.

¿Y este anciano que quiere ahora? - Se quejó Scourge sin inmutarse por el portazo que casi hacia trizas la puerta de madera importada, claro, no había duda que la próxima noticia no le había hecho nada de gracia al de vetas rojas.

Scourge, recuerde que aún está bajo juramento. - Esa voz hizo que casa uno de los presentes se acomodara en su sitio.

Los cuatro reunidos en la oficina de uno de los responsables sobre cada una de las decisiones que ahí dentro se cometían, el mismo que hace unas horas había tenido una larga conversación con Amy Rose, mostrando una sonrisa que a más de uno le daba muy mala espina.

Señor, ¿Qué necesita? - Saludó de forma militar el albino.

Juro que esa hermosa mujer de hace unas semanas en el club no fui yo - Habló la murciélago escudándose de cualquier escándalo que podrían darle en su contra.

¿Se va a tardar? Porque aún tengo que pasar por unos tragos con mis dos amores - Continuó el tercero, recordando a ambas chicas vestidas de conejitas en el bar.

Shadow, por otro lado, se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación con los brazos cruzados, esperando el momento preciso.

Escuchen, ahora mismo mis hombres y yo hemos decidido algo que sin duda los involucra tanto a ustedes cómo a nuestra corporación, ganar-ganar, como muchos lo llaman. - Empezó a dar su relato el viejo hombre de traje.

¿A nosotros? - Esa palabra no le era de mucho su agrado a ella, quién dejó de limar sus perfectas y destiladas uñas.

En efecto - Afirmó decidido. - El reciente despertar de nuestra nueva recluta ha causado gran conmoción en la junta directiva, cada uno de los capitanes ha dado su punto de vista teniendo en cuenta la petición que ya era de esperarse por parte de la chica. - Los brazos descansaban encima de un montón de hojas esparcidas por todo el escritorio, a la par que los dedos tamborileaban la textura como mero reflejo.

Ajá ¿Y cómo es que eso debería de importarnos? - Fue el turno del de piel verdosa interrumpir.

Se les ha asignado una futura misión a todos sin excepción, la razón de que ustedes sean los elegidos es por su desempeño registrado en el historial además de las incontables veces en que los resultados han sido perfectamente satisfactorios para la organización. - El azabache escondido entre las sombras esbozó una risa bastante ácida e irónica luego de escuchar tremendo discurso, que, en su opinión, era inútil para ir al punto.

Ese imbécil tan sólo los quería asegurados.

Desafortunadamente no puedo darles muchos detalles acerca de la asignación, sin embargo, lo que deben tener bien presente es que sabemos que es un camino sin retorno, no puedo asegurarles que regresarán con vida, eso dependerá de ustedes y su competencia por ganar a costa de los obstáculos que se les presenten. - Al ver qué todos asintieron se reincorporo en si asiento más seguro. - Bien, dicho esto.

Disculpe que lo interrumpa don, pero todo esto me tiene estúpidamente impaciente, ¿Puede darse prisa? Estar aquí encerrado con este idiota me está comenzando a sofocar, y no lo sé, romper un par de huesos para calmarme no vendría nada mal. - Scourge siempre estaba listo para comenzar una tercera guerra mundial en cualquier momento.

Mira criminal, puedo arrestarte en cualquier momento y yo - Yuki estaba a punto de golpearlo nuevamente, pero fue interrumpido por la murciélago que le aventó su esmalte en la frente del tipo frente a él.

¿Quieren cerrar la boca? Estamos literalmente a punto de saber a qué muerte nos enviará el "jefecito" les agradecería que dejen sus malditas diferencias y ¡Me dejen escuchar, por una mierda! - Les gritó lazándoles más esmaltes que trataban de esquivar.

Puede que fueran rivales a muerte. Pero ambos estaban de acuerdo en una cosa.

Jamás hagas enojar a Rouge The Bat.

El sonido de una garganta carraspear los regresó de vuelta a la realidad, yendo cada uno a sus lugares en silencio, claro, con diferentes expresiones.

Cómo decía, es un trabajo fuera de este mundo, traspasando los límites de sus propias capacidades, no sabemos a qué se van a enfrentar, y aunque aún esté en proceso de desarrollo deben entender que antes de partir será su obligación mandarme reportes y evidencias de todos sus progresos. Les asignaremos trabajos de niveles más altos y será su deber cumplir con los objetivos al pie de la letra. - Decía con un tono que dejaba en claro lo serie que era todo esté asunto.

Así que, nos van a preparar para Una misión suicida, ¿eh? - Ironizó el de lentes de sol. - Perfecto, si, es simplemente fantástico.

¿Fuera de este mundo? - Esa parte le había dejado pensativo al albino.

¿Eso es todo? - Preguntó interesada Rouge.

Oh, cierto, y una cosa, tendrán una nueva compañera de equipo. - El comandante hablo tan claro y alto que era imposible malentender las palabras.

¿Qué? - Esta vez fueron todos los que pronunciaron al mismo tiempo esa pregunta, en definitiva, nadie se lo esperaba, excepto por uno.

Sí, y no quiero excusas, ya le informé al agente Shadow que será el responsable de ella. - Ya había llegado el momento perfecto, el golpe fue tan fuerte que derrumbó parte de la pared, una puerta finalmente derrumbada y el erizo azabache desapareciendo del lugar con rapidez.

Sorprendido, Yuki fue el primero en salir del trance para preguntar.

¿Ella? - Tragó saliva, en serio estaba esperando que no fuera quien creía.


	10. 8 - La prueba

Definitivamente poseía la peor suerte de todas.

El día terminó con esa noticia que a más de uno había impactado, la cuestión aquí era: ¿Cómo rayos le iban a hacer para que todo estoy no terminara en un absoluto desastre? Varios de los que estuvieron presentes en esa mini junta habían salido a la expectativa del "hombre responsable a cargo", estaba de más decir que el aludido claramente desapareció esfumándose por completo con la posibilidad de desquitarse con cualquier cosa que se topara en el camino.

Yuki, por otro lado, fue el único que, curioso, se encamino directamente al departamento de enfermería, cosa inútil puesto que la chica aún no había llegado al lugar con la coneja, por lo tanto, todo esto resulto en gastar tres horas en buscarla hasta que la descubrió sentada en el suelo dentro del cuarto de limpieza.

¿Quiero saberlo? – Preguntó, apresurándose para llegar a su lado y ayudarla a levantarse.

No, creí que podría, en serio lo intente, Yuki – La oji verde lo miró con el rostro mojado, lanzándose a sus brazos y dejando que su tristeza pudiera más que la fuerza de voluntad, tal cual una niña pequeña buscando refugio con su hermano.

Aferrándose al pasado de sus propias heridas.

No hay más que contar, la noche llego tan rápido como termino, para desgracia de la peli rosa el nuevo comienzo iniciaba desde las 7:00 am y al hospedarse en el edificio de las chicas, era casi obvio adivinar quién podría ir a visitarla antes que todos.

Justo se encontraba cepillando su cabello frente al tocador cuando el sonido simultáneo de unos golpes a la puerta le hizo levantar las orejas, atenta, simplemente dejando salir un: "Adelante" y la curvilínea presencia de una murciélago peliblanco con ojos color turquesa se hizo presente.

La pequeña, al ver de quien se trataba sonrió tranquila, mientras que arreglaba el uniforme que anoche le habían llevado, el cual, consistía en unos shorts negros decorados con un par de líneas rosas a los costados, una blusa sencilla del mismo estilo y color además de una diadema rosa, todo combinado con unos tenis aparentemente especiales que también recibió de la organización, una coleta alta que dejaba al aire libre sus mechones sobresalientes, flequillo con corte del lado izquierda y finalmente un cinturón con pequeñas incrustaciones de joyería falsa, bastante extraño si lo pensaba.

¿Te gusta, cariño? La platería fue mi idea – Reveló la mujer quien recargada sobre el umbral de la puerta veía como su contra parte se amarraba las agujetas sentada en la orilla de la cama, aprovechando el tiempo volvió a tomar la palabra. – Supongo que ya te mantuvieron al tanto de lo que paso ayer, ¿No?

Amy asintió sin dejar de ver el piso.

¿Sucede algo? - No es que empatizara muy bien con la chica, sin embargo, podía sentir un pequeño sentimiento de compresión, después de todo no era fácil estar en su posición, por lo que estuvo a punto de volar para quedar sentada a su lado cuando Amy alzó la mirada, demostrando tanto con solo sus ojos jade que sinceramente no pudo hacer más que quedarse en su lugar a la espera de lo que esa chica tuviera por decir.

Dirás que soy una cobarde, pero la verdad es que -Suspiró derrotada. - no estoy segura de que yo sea la indicada para resolver todo esto, los chicos habrían podido sin dudas, pero...yo - Poco a poco su voz se iba apagando.

Oye, es normal que te sientas de esa forma, pero por algo tienes a la señora de la enfermería, Yuki me dijo que le caíste muy bien, sin olvidarnos del zorro, claro - La peli rosa rio bajito por el comentario haciéndola sonreír. - Mira, es el primer día, tampoco le des muchas vueltas al asunto y solo atrévete.

Gracias Rouge -Respondió, más feliz que hace unos momentos, esas palabras realmente le habían hecho mucho bien, pues al menos tenia razón y quizás, muy en el fondo, tenía la esperanza de que su vida volviera a ser como antes y si para eso debía de sacrificar algunas cosas, bueno, entonces lo haría, claro que no es como si ahora fuera la mujer más positiva del mundo y nada la doliera, solo que, a veces unas palabras de apoyo servían de mucho.

Finalmente, empezó a caminar fuera de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con llave que guardo en su bolsillo trasero y siguiendo a la mujer curvilínea, quien la guiaba por los pasillos, el lado de las ventanas estaba sin ellas, básicamente solo era una pared a medio camino, cosa que había sido hecha estratégicamente ¿Y porque se mencionaba? Pues eso había notado de paso cuando sin querer volteo su mirada hacia ese lado y sus ojos brillantes se toparon con unos rojos, dándole cierto escalofrió, pues dentro de ellos se podía ver un infinito rastro de sangre, y no de él.

También, pudo observar cómo se encontraba cruzado de brazos recargado en una de las paredes cilíndricas de piedras que rodeaban el campo. Quizás era solo su imaginación, pero esa mirada le daba el presentimiento de que había estado así desde hace un buen rato, cosa que la ponía nerviosamente incomoda.

Por lo que no fue de sorprenderse que acelerara el paso para quedar a la izquierda de la chica, tropezándose en el transcurso, sintiendo vergüenza y a la vez intriga por saber lo que estaba a punto de pasar, su vida iba a dar un gran giro y aunque lo sabía no la dejaba descansar el hecho de desear saber las razones.

Tosiendo. - Eh, ¿Alguna cosa que deba saber? - La murciélago la miro por el rabillo del ojo sin entender del todo, ya que esa pregunta era demasiado general, dato que Amy de inmediato captó, rascándose la nuca y con una sonrisa angustiada. -Ya sabes, para no morir en mi primer día, lo dijiste antes, no debo darle muchas vueltas al asunto, pero, también algo seguro no me vendría mal.

Rouge rió. - Que todos son unos testarudos cabezas duras, pero eso es normal, tu también estas acostumbrada a tratar con un equipo varonil. - Claramente se refería al zorro tierno, al erizo con sonrisa de comercial y al cabeza de rábano nada feo.

Amy se quedó mirando a la nada, en silencio y sin borrar esa expresión tranquila mezclada con un poco de felicidad nostálgica.

Cada persona es diferente, pero ellos siempre habían enseñado muchas cosas, claro, cada quien, a su manera, a fin de cuentas, éramos prácticamente como una familia. - Seguían avanzando hasta que miro como la luz del exterior se iba haciendo paso en su campo de visión, estaba a punto de salir y su corazón comenzó a sentirlo, traicionándola.

De cualquier forma, para eso estamos aquí, lo primordial de hoy, según nuestro "líder" será una prueba completa. - El traje que llevaba puesto era también de un conjunto deportivo color blanco con turquesa, bastante ajustado de la parte del pecho y con unos tenis con plataforma ¿Por qué? Estaban a la moda desde la mañana.

¿Prueba completa? - Preguntó algo confundida, aunque el contrario no pudo contestarle pues, finalmente habían salido.

Y los tres chicos se giraron para verlas, especialmente a ella.

Tener toda la atención no siempre era bueno, y eso ella podía comprobarlo en ese instante, se sentía tan pequeña a comparación de todos ahí, su complexión tampoco le favorecía mucho debido al estado vegetal en el que se había sometido esos años, aunque lo sabía, ahora mismo desearía ser más segura de sí misma y dar ese paso que necesitaba.

Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, si es mi muñequita - Scourge fue el primero en "saludarla"; Regalándole una sonrisa ladina junto a un guiño que la desconcertó por un momento, fuera quien fuera, ese hombre siempre le había provocado eso y no sabía la razón.

Yuki le sonrió inclinándose de forma cortes, Amy le devolvió el gesto.

¡Hey Shadow, es momento de hacerle de niñera vamos, haz lo tuyo! - De no ser porque el aludido resoplo sin abandonar la posición y girándose hacia otro lado escaso de expresión, Amy ya había agarrado sus maletas y huido de ahí.

Oír del desastre que había provocado ayer cuando se enteró de su próxima misión no ayudaba en lo absoluto para decirse a sí misma que él no podría hacerle nada malo, tampoco el hecho de entender que él era, el "líder" dándole absoluto poder, sobre ella.

Pareces acostumbrado, ¿Acaso ya habías...? - Amy miraba con duda al zorro albino, el cual movía su cola esponjosa al ritmo del viento, haciéndolo ver algo lindo a pesar de su expresión seria, tal cual un soldado.

Desgraciadamente, si, aunque son unos excelentes agentes - Lo siguiente lo dijo mirando a cierto erizo verde con una expresión que decía: "Muérete". - hay excepciones

Solo dices eso porque sabes que puedo patearte el trasero cuando quiera y donde quiera - Contradijo el aludido sin dejar de comerse con la mirada a la pequeña pelirrosa.

Amy tuvo un segundo escalofrió.

Bien cariño, muéstranos lo que tienes - Esta vez fue Rouge quien tomó la palabra, ganando que las miradas una vez más recayeran en la "nueva recluta".

¿Es que acaso solo ella sentía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento?

¿A-aquí? ¿Ahora? - Expresó alzando sus cejas con los labios temblorosos.

¿Quién más si no? - Se burló la murciélago.

Adelante - Amy volteo a ver al peli verde, el cual solo sonrió cruzándose de brazos - Quiero ver de lo que mi muñequita es capaz

Solo haz lo que puedas, ¿Si? - Lo secundó Yuki junto a una expresión comprensiva.

Suspiró. - De acuerdo.

No podía, simplemente no podía humillarse frente al equipo número uno de toda la organización, que además había estado conviviendo por medio día y le provocaba pánico por algunos, sentía como su pulso iba en aumento, Rouge la guio hasta que se detuvo frente al centro del campo siendo rodeada por los demás, lo peor de todo es que el de vetas rojas había volteado lentamente a ver el show sin abandonar la actual postura, cosa que la puso todavía más nerviosa.

Y, normalmente, cuando se ponía así se convertía en una chica que torpe le quedaba corto.

B-bien...si - Dijo mirando el piso, apretando los puños.

Cuando quieras muñequita - Le guiño Scourge, en una expresión totalmente sensual acomodando su chaqueta.

Inhaló y exhalo profundo cerrando los ojos, bien, no debía ser tan difícil considerando que solamente invocaría su martilla y les mostraría un par de trucos, trataba de animarse mentalmente para superar esto y de paso recordar el conjuro que siempre hacia, luego de unos minutos, sintió una corriente fría que la hizo temblar, luego murmurar la frase tan rápido como pudo, palpar el objeto en sus manos y al presentir su victoria abrir nuevamente los ojos demostrando una sonrisa enorme.

Solo que, bueno, no había salido como esperaba.

¿Bromeas, cierto? - Esta vez fue Yuki quien no pudo callarse tal pregunta al ver, el supuesto martillo con que la chica años atrás derrotaba a los villanos. Literalmente, cuando los ciudadanos aun tenían esperanza la admiraban por representar a las mujeres como un género fuerte, incluso a pesar de ser una niña en ese entonces.

¿Qué tiene? - Amy cuestiono sin entender.

Luego de que su cabeza se bajara lentamente una sorpresa se instalara en todo su rostro, no, había salido todo mal, empezando por que su "Piko piko hammer" era del tamaño de una raqueta de tenis para niños, sin color y totalmente delgada, realmente estaba desconcertada.

Un silencio sepulcral, después la carcajada por parte del erizo verde que lo interrumpió como una bomba en cuenta regresiva y estallando como último movimiento.

Genial, ahora sentía sus mejillas arden, no quería que la vieran así, pero ¿Que más podía hacer? En cierta forma salir corriendo no era una opción, prácticamente porque aun recordaba que uno de los poderes del azabache era la tele transportación gracias a una esmeralda, y aunque no se viera a simple vista que tuviera una, también debía de admitir que su velocidad CASI similar a la de su chico azul la atraparía tarde o temprano, claro, sin olvidarnos de que todos ahí eran prácticamente invencibles para ella.

¿Es que pretendes luchar aplastando hormigas con esa cosa, muñequita? - Comentó y después, Scourge se volvió a ahogar debido a la risa.

Amy no podía evitarlo, se sentía humillada, recorría con la mirada el lugar, atrapando a Yuki quien tosía poniendo una mano en sus labios para ocultar una sonrisita bastante disimulada, luego Rouge, quien negaba un tanto decepcionada, aunque la ironía jamás la abandono, lo que no se atrevió a observar fue a ese erizo de ojos color sangre.

Enojada consigo por tan patético resultado aventó el arma por los aires, cosa que extraño a todos cuando mientras fue arrojado este había aumentado de tamaño y fuerza, aunque cayó en la cabeza de uno de los chicos que practicaban pesas.

¡Auch! -

Lo siento - Se disculpó Amy con una gota en la cien.

Interesante, así que esté se moldea según tu estado de ánimo, eso explica lo de ayer - Dijo Yuki con una mano en su barbilla.

Prueba de nuevo, Cariño, pero está vez trata de mostrar tu técnica especial - Amy ladeó la cabeza, formando un puchero debido a que no había entendido del todo, ella tenía muchos movimientos que usaba, aunque a estas alturas el que fuera pero que le saliera bien estaba esperando sinceramente.

Trataré - Respondió.

La escena se volvió a repetir, con ella respirando profundo, cerrando los ojos y aunque la suerte no estaba de su lado aquel día parece que había hecho una excepción, pues el martillo aparentemente había salido perfecto, como antes, Amy sonrió orgullosa y un tanto melancólica, cuántos recuerdos cargaba al verlo.

¿Lo ven? No será tan difícil, solo es cuestión de que se acostumbre - Dijo Yuki, sintiéndose de igual forma, orgulloso.

Imaginando que estuviera sola, la chica se armó de valor y dio un salto no tan alto, de hecho, bastante normal, queriendo darle a algún árbol cercano, desgraciadamente, en un despiste se tropezó, los chicos se vieron más interesados, y de repente expresiones sorpresas llenaron a los presentes, pues el martillo había salido volando en dirección al azabache.

Scourge tenía una sonrisa torcida en la cara, esperando el desenlace de todo esto, Rouge desplego sus alas por mera inercia y Yuki se puso en pose lista para reaccionar ante cualquier cosa.

Amy, por otro lado, maldiciendo su jodida torpeza sólo se tapó la boca con sus manos emitiendo un sonido más parecido a un quejido.

Todo resultó en qué Shadow, sin moverse ni un centímetro de su sitio, lo único que hizo fue alzar el brazo, atrapar el martillo entre sus dedos, alzando la mirada fría y desinteresada que topó con cierto par de ojos jade, gruñir y romper el artefacto en miles de pedazos con tan sólo un apretón de aquella extensión.

Después el silencio incómodo.

Amy no soportó esa mirada, bajando la suya, pues, aunque ni ella misma se lo creyera el de vetas rojas no le había quitado la vista de encima, a pesar de tener a todos viéndolos a él no pareció importarle, sin embargo, ella sí que lo resintió, estaba decepcionada.

Scourge rodó los ojos al no ver nada interesante, al lado Yuki dejó escapar un suspiro dando a entender que había estado reteniendo la respiración todo ese rato.

Sombritas, ¿Qué pasa? - La mujer volvió a tomar la palabra con el fin de llamar su atención, pues había visto algo que en su interior sabía muy bien que no le gustó para nada.

Una pista, es que esos ojos nunca abandonaron la conexión tan extraña con los ajenos, que no eran los de ella.

Shadow la volteó a ver sin cambiar su expresión, que el 100% del tiempo estuvo esposada a ser fría, indiferente, calculadora, pesada, penetrante y demasiado amenazante.

El hizo una mueca, volviendo a cruzar los brazos junto a uno de los pies recargado en el tronco del árbol dando a entender que no iba a responder, cosa que no ayudo en nada a Rouge para que ideas que creía locas se esfumaran de su cabeza.

N-no se preocupen, yo puedo hacer esto - Se apresuró en resolver el asunto de incomodidad e invocar otro martillo, ya en sus manos, sonrió incrédula viendo a Yuki, como esperando alguna indicación, este por otro lado se acercó.

Amy, necesito poner a prueba tu nivel de fortaleza, trabajo en equipo y posición de ataque, además de otras cosas, todo esto es necesario, créeme lo consulte con mis superiores - Aclaro rascándose la nuca.

¿Posición de ataque? - Ladeo la cabeza no entiendo del todo.

Asintió. - Si, Rouge cubre el área superior, por los aires, Scourge la externa, protegiendo el perímetro de otra cualquier posible amenaza, yo me encargo de eliminar a los objetivos desde una distancia invisible, y finalmente Shadow, quien va al frente dándonos paso. - La pequeña se sorprendió por dicha revelación, realmente eran un equipo bastante completo.

¿Increíble, no muñequita? - Amy lo volteo a ver. - Somos incluso mejores de lo que tu estúpido "Sonic team" lo fue, espero que ese cuerpo sirva para algo más útil que solo estorbar - Nuevamente se acomodó la chaqueta.

Esta vez, el ceño de la oji jade se frunció, ella podía soportar comentarios hacia su persona, pero si alguien se metía con sus amigos entonces ahí si se daba en la obligación de intervenir, pues ya bastante era malo que ya no estuvieran con ella para tener que soportar a un hombre que se creía el centro del universo, apretando el martillo en sus manos empezó a caminar directamente hacia él, Yuki sorprendido por la actitud de la chica la siguió con la mirada, Rouge soltó una risa dejando descansar una mano con uñas muy bien cuidadas en su cadera.

Así que al fin el idiota la sacó de sus casillas, me estaba preguntando cuando iba a suceder, ¿No Yuki? - Miro que esta solamente desaprobaba su actitud.

Mmm, eso es princesa, normalmente dejo que las chicas hagan todo el trabajo - Scourge estaba comenzando a gozar el hecho de verla enojada, su puchero acrecentaba conforme sus palabras seguían en aumento y su minúsculo tamaño solo la hacía ver aún más "adorablemente tentativa". Se mordió el labio inferior, plantándole cara y bajando la cabeza para verla a los ojos cuando esta hubo llegado. Sintiendo ese delicioso olor a frutos rojos que su presencia emanaba, aspirando sin vergüenza de que lo notara. - ¿Algún problema, _mi muñequita_?...

La pelea estuvo a punto de dar inicio, de no ser porque cierto personaje empezó a caminar derecho y sin titubeos hacia Amy, cuando ella lo presintió de inmediato se alejó del peli verde con la intención de evitar problemas, es decir, más de los que ya sentía que tendría.

Shadow era una persona que mostraba muy poco de sus pensamientos, emociones y opiniones, siempre se abstenía de meterse en las conversaciones que tenían sus compañeros, pues le era más sencillo callar y simplemente hacer su trabajo, ya el resto que se lo arreglaran ellos.

Lo que hervía la sangre era que esta vez esa mocosa era su responsabilidad.

Cuando ambos cuerpos chocaron, se dio cuenta que el espacio personal era nulo, Amy no paraba de sorprenderse por cada cosa que este cometía, ahora mismo, por ejemplo, el pelo en su pecho lo sentía en su nariz causándole leves cosquillas que prefirió callar, su aroma lo percibía como a una especie de café mezclado con la atmosfera de un bosque, extraño pero que no dejaba de intrigarla.

Scourge codeo a Rouge con una risa burlona, mientras Yuki no paraba de ver la escena.

Ella trago saliva, el comenzó a bajar la cabeza acercándose a su rostro, su corazón nunca paro de aumentar por cada segundo que el reloj seguía su camino, ¿Es que primero la maltrataba y luego jugaba con ella? Eso le entristeció, sin embargo, no eran nada, jamás habían hablado y definitivamente NO quería dar pie a que eso sucediera, es porque era el miedo que la estaba controlando, sí, eso era.

Yo... - Su voz salió entrecortada, su pecho subía y bajaba con bastante rapidez e increíblemente su martillo desapareció de entre sus dedos, provocando que sus pensamientos le dijeran a gritos que ahora no había nada con que protegerse si es que este trataba algo.

Silencio.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué intentas?" Amy pensó.

Deja de morderte el labio, cierra los ojos e ignora tu entorno, si quieres salir viva de esto será mejor que empieces por no estorbarme en primer lugar. - Dios mío, ya lo había oído antes, pero es que no podía evitarlo, esa voz tan grave y aterciopelada hizo que su cuerpo se erizara por completo, abriendo la boca lentamente y expandiendo los ojos sin salir del trance.

Eso fue todo, en cuanto termino de explicar su punto, el azabache volvió a su puesto, recargándose en el tronco cruzado de brazos, sin embargo, cada uno de los demás fue testigo de cómo este alzaba una ceja por ver a la peli rosa tratando de contestar algo mínimamente coherente fuera de todos esos titubeos y manos temblorosas.

Al parecer había entrado en pánico, eso daba la explicación del porque sus primeros intentos fracasaron totalmente, e inclusive algunos de ellos explotaran en su cara causándole mas risas en el erizo verde.

Vaya, eres todo un galán Señor Black - Ironizo el más extrovertido ya estando a un lado de su líder, Shadow solo gruñó como respuesta, algo desesperado por tremendo espectáculo, si lo hizo fue para que esta niña se diera prisa y el saliera lo más pronto de ese problema, al parecer no iba a ser tan sencillo como deseaba.

¿Era necesario hacer eso? Con solo explicarle desde ese sitio había sido suficiente, Shady, esto es ridículo - Ciertamente la murciélago se veía extrañamente enfadada, pero ¿La razón?

Amy, tranquila, no te queremos presionar - Yuki trataba de tranquilizar a la más baja y además de que esta al menos lo viera, pues la notaba ahora mucho más nerviosa que en un principio, y aunque no quería confirmarlo había una cosa que le llamó la atención y que, para ser sinceros, podía percibir claramente, se trataba de un muy ligero rubor en sus mejillas, solo que la aludida ni siquiera se daba cuenta, lo único que hizo ante eso fue callar y dejarlo a un lado.

¿Por qué tenía que hacer eso? No había explicación tanto para pensarlo siquiera.


	11. 9 - ¿Eres?

Una semana, cinco días de los siete completos, desde el amanecer al anochecer.

A partir de esa vez, la vida de la pequeña eriza se había vuelto un poco más ocupada, y cansada. La razón era simple, sus compañeros tan comprensivos habían decidido explotarla al máximo, hasta que esa fuerza acumulada en todos esos años inconsciente saliese a la luz al fin y la ayudaran a ser, menos torpe.

Aunque sonara increíble, eso no era lo que le afectaba en sí, no claro que no, existía cierta persona que se encargaba de hacerle saber lo basura que era su sola presencia, lo inútil y erróneos que eran sus decisiones y/o movimientos futuros.

"¿Es que le hice algo?" Se preguntaba cada vez que ambos se encontraban, tan solo bastaban segundos para que algo malo volviera a suceder, por ejemplo, el lunes:

**Lunes, 7:55 am. **

La alarma había sonado hace más de una hora, las repeticiones hacían su trabajo y como dato extra, sacarla de quicio, los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana junto al viento fresco de la primavera.

De repente, un fuerte ronquido resonó en todas las paredes de la habitación, pataleos que removían las mantas hasta volverlas una enorme bola, y finalmente el cuerpo de la eriza haciendo acto de presencia, para resumir la descripción, bueno, la chica hacia un excelente cosplay de un zombi saliendo de su tumba.

Con los cabellos de un lado para otro tal cual nido de arañas, ropa estirada y un rastro de baba en su mejilla izquierda, vaya, toda una dama.

–¡Acepto, ya cállese padre! – La eriza abrió los ojos de golpe, viendo por todos lados y cayendo en cuenta que esa preciosa boda había sucedido solamente en sus sueños, inflando sus mofletes como reproche se tallo la cara para despertar e iniciar ese pesado inicio de semana. – Bien, andando. –

Después de arreglarse con el mismo uniforme del día anterior, correr de un lado a otro y darle una mordida a su manzana matutina, técnicamente ya estaba lista, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo, pues no se había dado cuenta que tan solo faltaban cinco minutos para encontrarse con los chicos, y no quería saber lo que pasaría si llegara tarde a su segundo día.

Corría por los pasillos, doblaba a la derecha e izquierda sin embargo algo peculiar notaba sus orejas encrispadas.

"¿Ya la viste?", "Hay sí, esa maldita a estado con dos de los agentes más sexys de toda esta organización", "Es una zorra, la otra vez vi como lo veía", "Él es mío, si se mete se las verá conmigo". Ya tenía una lista de enemigas y ni siquiera se había ido ni a su primera misión.

Por desgracia, eso la había distraía a tal nivel que no escucho los gritos preventivos de otras más, solo fue hasta que sintió cierto obstáculo obstruirle el camino, pelo blanco y suave y finalmente sus piernas tambaleándose hasta retroceder cinco pasos.

–¿Pero qué…? – Su vista se alzó, y lo miro, parado sin ningún tipo de reacción en su rostro más que frialdad pura, con los brazos cruzados y la ceja alzada, demostrando una vez más que poseía la mirada más extrañamente terrorífica de todos en ese sitio, varias soldados novatas que pasaban por ahí se tuvieron que callar los gritos que salían desde sus gargantas, pues era inusual ver a un hombre entrar al edificio femenino, menos siendo EL quien paseaba por los pasillos como si fueran los suyos. Sorprendida también, abrió la boca intentando hablar antes de recibir una maldición de su parte, así que presurosa apretó los puños y reunió valentía de orígenes desconocidos. – ¿Shadow? ¿Tú que haces aquí? – _Eso Amy, no tartamudeaste. _Se felicito mentalmente.

El aludido alzo su muñeca diestra aparentemente mirando la hora en su reloj, se aclaró la garganta y volvió su vista a la chica, que de hecho era la única que no lo veía como si fuera el único erizo en el mundo, más bien un monstruo.

–Llegas tarde, y ya no usaras mas eso – Soltó directo, de nuevo dejando en claro que su voz no era para tomarla a broma, de la nada saco un conjunto de ropa y se la lanzo a la peli rosa que con varias maniobras logro atraparla. Dio media vuelta, y antes de retirarse se dedicó a mirarla por última vez de reojo, con el ceño levemente fruncido. – Tienes cinco minutos, no los desperdicies. –

–¿Pero esto entonces será mi nuevo…? – Decía mientras veía ahora las nuevas prendas, las cuales eran un conjunto de pantalón entallado negro junto a una blusa-suéter de la misma forma, no entendía que tenían de especial pero tampoco es como si tuviera la oportunidad de cuestionarlo cuando su "líder" simplemente se había ido sin esperar su respuesta. – De acuerdo – Y regreso con la cabeza apuntando el suelo.

**Martes, 12:30 pm**

–45…46…47… –

Justo cuando el sol estaba en su punto máximo, al "mandamás" se le había ocurrido castigarla poniéndola sobre el campo a realizar cien abdominales, todo porque no era capaz de saltar una muralla, valga la redundancia, cien metros de alto, cuando todos los demás sí que habían podido, e incluso mucho más alto.

El problema es que, ¡Vamos! Le parecía absurdo, era apenas su tercer día, y si, antes fue una heroína, pero años en coma ¿No le sonaban algo? Estaba molesta y lo desquitaba murmurando cosas mientras era acompañada por su amiga, la soledad.

–Ese maldito erizo de pacotilla, no sabe tratar a una mujer, es más, no sabe tratar a ningún ser vivo en la tierra, ojalá se pudriera y muera a causa de ser chupado por los mosquitos del demonio con este calor infernal – La voz de la chica salía infantil a costa de su voluntad, le parecía totalmente injusto, y la verdad agradecía estar sin compañía, no quería saber lo que ocurriría si ese erizo pervertido o la murciélago la delataran, ¿Otras 50 lagartijas, acaso?

Los demás agentes se ejercitaban en sus respectivos lugares preferidos, eran libres de escoger si es que no tenían alguien que los asesorara, y ahora mismo, vaya que los envidiaba.

–Ese tonto agente, con sus tontas reglas y esa tonta voz de anciano con pulmonía, ya vera, algún día yo lo pondré, Ah… ¡Comer estiércol de vaca! –

–¿Terminaste? –

–¡NO! Y también tiene una cara horrible, nada atractivo, ni sé que le ven todas las mujeres del campus, es un…–

–Adelante, sigue hablando –

–Por supuesto que lo hare, bobo embustero con… – Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, deteniendo el ejercicio al instante, la verdad no sabía que decir o hacer, solo se quedó estática tragando saliva.

El erizo azabache se mantenía con los brazos cruzados y la ceja levantada, estaba segura que esa expresión no decía nada bueno.

**Miércoles 2:45 Pm **

–Cariño, ¿En serio planeas quedarte aquí? –

Había pasado solo un día, y la chica se rehusaba a salir de esas cuatro paredes, no quería enfrentar el duro trabajo que significaba el "entrenamiento" ni la vergüenza de su impertinencia, así que si, aquella bola de mantas era precisamente, Amy, la "novata", quien aún no comprendía las consecuencias de lo que sus acciones significaban, había dejado plantados a los chicos, quienes la esperaban con ya la nula paciencia que con suerte habían logrado acumular, nadie sabía si esos golpes que se oían al fondo eran de Scourge luchando nuevamente contra Yuki, o del líder, Ruge rogaba que fuera lo primero.

–Por favor, no fue tan malo – Decía dejando descansar una mano en su cintura, recargando justo en el marco de la puerta.

–¡Me mando a darle vuelta a todo el campo 50 veces! Y cuando terminé, tuve que limpiar y encerar los pasillos de los chicos – Su voz salía entrecortada con ese característico toque añinado, la murciélago creyó escuchar el soplido de una nariz mocosa.

–¿Es enserio? Se lo hace a todos, créeme que fue bastante blando contigo – Se burló al recordar lo que Scourge tuvo que hacer cuando fue castigado por el tan venerado, Black.

Pasaron los minutos, y su mirada se fue levantando hasta ver otro cuerpo parado aun lado de la cama de la eriza además de la ventana abierta, este solamente transmitía odio con solo gruñir por lo bajo, Rouge no pudo contener la risa.

–¿Por qué te ríes, Rouge? Ya te digo, ¿Cómo es que no se dan cuenta que ese hombre es maldad pura? No tiene corazón ni mucho menos sentimientos, seguro que por las noches el – No fue capaz de articular una palabra más.

–Ya has caído muy bajo, Rose –

Ese día le dijo adiós a su cama y le dijo hola a la cubeta y el trapeador, después todos los agentes se preguntaban porque los aparatos de ejercicio de cada departamento estaban sumamente relucientes.

**Jueves 6:50 am **

Afortunadamente para ella, había llegado temprano y lo mejor de todo es que era la primera, nadie del resto del equipo aun hacia acto de presencia, y aunque fuera una pequeñez eso la hacía sentirse algo orgullosa de sí misma, seguramente si sus amigos la vieran pensarían igual, es por eso que decidió calentar un poco en lo que llegaban.

Estiraba sus piernas recargando cada brazo y después los levantaba para hacer crujir la espalda, repetía esa secuencia hasta que sintió como sus huesos se lo agradecían.

Sin olvidarnos del clima, el cual estaba perfecto, el viento fresco golpeaba su rostro, y los árboles que rodeaban el lugar eran los hogares de varias especies de pájaros quienes cantaban haciendo más dulce el ambiente, extrañamente todo estaba saliendo bien, ¿Por qué entonces no se dio cuenta?

Solamente se dio cuenta de su presencia cuando un par de vetas rojas pasando de largo la hizo reincorporarse en su lugar, saludando poniendo la palma de su mano de lado a su frente y cerrando la boca inflando sus mofletes.

Sin embargo, el jamás le hizo caso.

Extrañada, se olisqueo a si misma intentando buscar una razón, claro que el tan caballeroso Yuki se había tomado la molestia de quitarse su sudadera para ponérsela en su cintura.

–¿Yuki? ¿Qué pasa? No tengo frio – El zorro simplemente dejo escapar una pequeña risa.

–Tu pantalón se rompió –

Claro, no podía estar a salvo nunca, ¿Verdad?

**Viernes 7:30 Am **

Hoy era día de armas, Yuki era el experto en esta área debido a que la suya consistía de un arco con flechas y además era especialista en muchas otras existentes, los demás le dejaron el cargo y ahora mismo todos se encontraban separados en cabinas para probar su nivel en las pistolas, protegidos con el equipo adecuado tenían que darle al blanco en movimiento en diferentes niveles.

–¿Así? – Amy probaba con una no muy grande para empezar, antes de esto había tenido un curso acerca de lo más importante cuando cargas con cualquier armamento dentro de las misiones.

Era interesante, no podía negarlo.

–Sí, pero deja de temblar, Amy, por favor – Yuki cargaba con una gota en su cien desde que la había visto tocar el mango de la pistola.

–Es muy emocionante, Yuki, se ven increíbles con esto, no puedo esperar – La peli rosa se veía bastante sonriente, tenía fe en que podía hacerlo bien y quizás después de ver su desempeño Shadow la vería más que un simple estorbo, ya era hora de que la trataran con uno de ellos.

No siempre iba a ser la chica débil y miedosa, estaba comenzando a pensar que quizás, el martillo no era la única arma que podría manejar, además, cuando fuera en búsqueda de sus amigos, Sonic, su amado héroe estaría impresionado y por fin le declararía su amor, porque claro, eso en parte también la motivaba.

–Debes ser paciente, esto es delicado – Estaba detrás de ella, rodeando sus brazos para ayudarla a apuntar el objetivo. – Ahora, respira profundo, no dudes y solo hazlo, no es tan difícil – Le sonrió confidente y después la soltó poniéndose aun lado.

–Bien, tranquila, sin dudar, puedo hacerlo – Hizo lo que se le pidió, inhalo y exhalo bastante profundo, dejo de temblar y moverse, detecto el objetivo fijándolo y después, bueno, cerró los ojos: – Lo tengo –

Asintió orgulloso. – Exacto, ya lo…Espera, ¿Qué? – La miro algo alarmado, no se suponía que los cerrara, y entonces entro en pánico. – Oye, Amy, escucha no puedes hacer eso, tienes que abrirlos y después disparar – Trago seco.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? – Preguntaba al momento de girarse con todo y arma a verlo.

–Amy, espera, no hagas mas – Decía levantando los brazos lo estaba apuntando.

Cuando se dio cuenta de la situación, también entró en pánico.

–¡Oh cielos!, ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? – Asustaba empezó a brincar con la bala viendo por todas las direcciones y las personas ahí dentro agachándose y ocultándose.

–¡Deja de amenazarme con eso! –

–¡Ya voy, no me grites, estoy asustada! –

–¿Qué demonios? ¡Soy yo el que está a punto de morir! –

–¡No puedes hacerlo, estaré en graves problemas! –

–¡Cielos, gracias ¿Eh? ¡Gracias por preocuparte por mí! –

–¿Qué es ese ruido? ¿Qué esta pasando? – Dijo Rouge al ver que uno que otro soldado salía casi corriendo del salón.

–¡JA! Eso es, huyan mientras puedan – Scourge se quitó el equipo al igual que su compañera, y ambos se fueron hacia ese catastrófico par. – Pero ¿Qué?

Alzando las cejas, la oji turquesa se sorprendió cuando noto que el dedo de la eriza estaba tentando al botón. – ¡Amy, espera! –

Scourge estuvo igual. – ¡Hey loca, ¿Quieres matarnos acaso?!

Mas gritos, más confusión y finalmente la bala fue disparada. Después de eso, cada uno de los chicos se quedaron callados, y atemorizados viendo un punto en específico.

Ahí parado, derramando sangre con el arma aun siendo cargada en una mano, la expresión saludando de nuevo aquel ceño fruncido, que al parecer ya estaba acostumbrado a tener, el uniforme ya sucio por su propio rio carmesí, los puños apretados y ese par de ojos, los cuales decían que ibas a morir.

Scourge, parpadeó por primera vez luego de varios segundos y sin tener otra idea apuntó a la chica responsable de todo el desastre. – Fue ella. –

La cual, lo miro resentida, pero sin atreverse a hacer otro movimiento, simplemente soltó el arma al suelo provocando otro disparo, esta vez perdido.

Yuki se golpeó la frente, Rouge se fue lentamente de ahí huyendo del próximo desenlace y Scourge se felicitaba mentalmente a si mismo por ese acto tan listo de su parte, según él, se había quitado el problema de encima.

Y es que, ahí enfrente se encontraba Shadow Black, el erizo azabache con vetas rojas quien tenía perforado el pecho por una bala de cierta chica oji verde.

**Presente, domingo 3:00 pm **

Hace solo un par de horas se había enterado de que el domingo era para ella, los chicos tenían la libertad de decidir si tomaban otra misión o disfrutaban el único dia libre que les era permitido, gracias a eso, al fin pudo sentir como un poco del peso que estuvo cargando en los hombros durante toda esa semana se esfumaba, olvidaría su realidad al menos un rato y eso en serio que lo agradecia.

La tarde hizo acto de presencia, el tiempo poco a poco se encargaba de transcurrir con normalidad al tan punto que lo sentía un poco acelerado, y eso podía atribuirse a una sencilla razón: Realmente no sabia que hacer para gozar el dia al máximo.

Según el general, los demás chicos habían decidido ir a por una misión un tanto arriesgada pero que no tomaría mucho, incluso seguramente ahora mismo ya se encontraban de regreso.

Mientras tanto, Amy se encontraba sentada en la banca del parque central en Florest Hill, su ciudad, la que había visto su origen como heroína y responsable de la ultima casa a las afueras de la misma, según los de alto mando, aun no podía revelar su identidad, por lo cual, tuvo que adquirir un disfraz temporal, el cual consistía en una peluca negra con ondulaciones en rayos azules, maquillaje bastante ligero junto a unos jeans sencillo y una sudadera negra, bastante comodo para ser sinceros.

Veia a la gente pasar mientras disfrutaba de un delicioso helado de frutos rojos en un vasito, agradecia poder salir pero si lo pensaba mejor no sabia donde se sentía mas sola.

–No fue tan difícil encontrarte – La chica miro a su derecha encontrándose con cierto zorro albino, le sonrio dándole espacio en aquella banca.

–Yuki, hola – Saludó tranquila volviendo la vista al frente.

–¿Alguna razón en especial por escoger esta ciudad? – Cuestiono ya sentado a su lado, su cola se podía ver ligeramente ondeada con el viento.

–Se podría decir que aquí es donde empezó todo. – Le parecía tierno como un bebe reia en los brazos de su madre, sus mejillas rebotaban. – Ademas, es entretenido, hay mas gente –

–Asi que ¿Eres una acosadora? –

–Si…– Respondio distraída. – ¿Eh? ¡Espera, no! – Abulto su labio inferior en un gesto infantil cuando vio como el otro comenzaba a reírse. – Vaya, y dices que Scourge es el tonto – Lo golpeo en el hombro.

–Definitivamente lo es, en algo tiene razón – La miraba fijamente sin dejar de borrar aquella expresión, poniéndola un poco nerviosa.

–¿Asi? ¿En que? –

–Es demasiado divertido molestarte – Y volvió a hecharse a reir, sin hacerle caso a los golpes que sinceramente no le dolían para nada.

Estuvieron un rato asi, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, pues Amy no batallaba para admitir que ese chico se había convertido en una de las personas en las cuales mas se apoyaba, quitando ese aspecto serio militarizado, por dentro sabia que existía un chico sumamente dulce y sensible, y eso, era lo que mas le daba la confianza suficiente para ser ella misma sin el miedo de lo que los demás le ordenaran ser, era comodo, era lindo.

–¿Cómo les fue en la misión? – Pregunto curiosa acercándole el vaso con helado.

–Nada del otro mundo, traficantes de drogas intentando esconder la mercancía en alguna parte del hotel abandonado, intentaron escapar pero debieron suponer que era imposible cuando Shadow los intercepto mucho antes de que lograran saltar la reja. – Le agradeció con la mirada el gesto aceptando aquel postre, después de cinco cucharadas volteo a verla con las cejas alzadas. – Hey, esto esta delicioso – y siguió comiendo.

–Si no fuera por todo lo que me haz ayudado, te lo quitaría – Le reclamo cruzando los brazos. – ¡Basta, te lo estas acabando! – Ya había desaparecido mas de la mitad de aquel delicioso postre, por lo que prefirió colocarlo a un lado para que no fuera capaz de robarle mas.

La paz que ambos podían llegar a percibir estando juntos era prácticamente de fantasia considerando los pocos días que la eriza a penas si había visto el amanecer, sin embargo, eso no era impedimento para que simplemente se dejaran llevar con las nuevas emociones, era eso, comodo.

Las personas iban y venían, bastante concentradas en su mundo de obligaciones, problemas, sorpresa e incluso decisiones, de repente un frente frio arrazo con los ciudadanos quienes giraban la cabeza hacia el sielo y este daba paso a una gran nube gris, advirtiendo en silencio que la lluvia que las noticias habían pronostico ya estaba por llegar.

Amy solia odiar los días lluviosos, ahora no sabia la razón pero no le parecían tan malos.

–Lo hice – Yuki dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa al mismo tiempo que su mirada iba dirigidaba prácticamente a la nada, ello se dio cuenta y creyó ver un poco de luz en sus ojos, haciendo que comenzara a jugar con sus dedos como tic nervioso. –He pasado una semana completa y aunque no soy perfecta, bueno… – Suspiró mordiéndose el labio inferior – no regresé a la cama esperando que todo se resolviera mientras lloraba. – Por pura curiosidad dirigio la vista hacia el, esperando al menos una pequeña reacción.

–Nadie lo es, todos tenemos algo que nos detiene. – Dijo mas para si mismo que para ella.

–¿Y a ti que te detiene? –

–Mientras más dejes que el tiempo pase mas posibilidades tendras de ser el espectador. – La lluvia estaba cada vez mas cerca, por suerte no estaban muy lejos de la organización.

–No lo entiendo. – Yuki rió al escucharla. – No respondiste, eso quiere decir que aun no lo superas, pero ¿De verdad existe algo que tu no puedas hacer? –

–Parece que me consideras alguien grande, ¿Eh? – Ironizó. – Aunque por otro lado debo decir que para apenas conocerte, no dejas de sorprenderme. –

Sonrió. – Soy una mujer que sorprende, si, no puedo evitarlo. –

–Que asco, Rouge ya esta influenciando en ti. – La carcajada tan infantil que salio de los labios ajenos lo hizo imitarla, esa niña era en serio un gran misterio.

–¿Sabes? Sonic solia decir que no fuera con ellos, y aunque yo me ponía feliz por pensar que le importaba y podría tener al menos una minima posibilidad, estaba dispuesta a ser la chica que solamente se quedaba parada a prescenciar sus logros, ser raptada y al final salvada por el chico que con solo ofrecerme una sonrisa yo ya me terminaría conformándo, parecía la vida perfecta. –

–Estabas dispuesta a esperar. – El comprendia muy bien ese sentimiento.

– Yo estaba dispuesta a morir si con eso lograba que el me correspondiera, no pedia demasiado, un abrazo o solo dos palabras, imaginaba que eso seria el sueño, el único éxito que yo podría tener. – Detestaba gastarle el tiempo a los demás con sus problemas, le avergonzaba ser solamente una niña que lo único que le parecia escencial es tener un amor como todo un perfecto cuento de hadas, claro que sabia que las cosas no eran asi sin embargo, si jamás lo decía entonces no se sentía capaz de continuar.

De alguna forma tenia que renunciar a esa parte de su vida, a esa persona que con sus recuerdos lo único que hacia era encadenarla con una venda en los ojos para poder atravesar el camino que ella misma se había impuesto.

Y eso no era _patético, _desear ser alguien mejor nunca sería motivo para avergonzarse.

–¿Qué piensas ahora? –

–He desperdiciado mucho tiempo. –

–Es hora de dejarlo ir. – Yuki no se burlaría, el jamás veria menos algo que hasta el tuvo que hacer, quizás es por eso que no dejaba de verla a los ojos mientras acercaba su mano a la pequeña que descansaba en la banca, cuando ambos pulgares se rozaron estos dirigieron la atención en ese punto, de forma timida al principio y después ya nada podía atravesarlos, entrelazando todos sus dedos y palpando la palma de ambos cuerpos. – Prometo que siempre estare aquí, porque si caes yo también lo haré y porque si renuncias entonces yo perderé el motivo por el cual sigo sentado aquí –

Por alguna extraña razón no estaba malinterpretando la situación, como normalmente antes lo haría, haciendo un escandalo y aventándose para apretar al otro cuerpo en un abrazo asfixiante, simplemente lo tomó con calma, no había segundas intenciones ni mentiras en su voz, la coneccion que ambos estaban sintiendo era reciproca y jamás se sintió tan agradecida.

Era especial.

–Lo prometo. –

Ya era de noche, las 8 pm para ser mas precisos, ambos chicos ya habían llegado nuevamente a las grises paredes que rodeaban aquella sombria organización, Yuki se despidió luego de haberla dejado frente a la puerta de su edificio sin embargo bastaron unos minutos para decidir que aun no se sentía lista para dormir, un poco de entrenamiento no le vendría mal, necesitaba despejar su mente, no proyectarse demasiado y simplemente dejar que los cosas fluyeran por si mismas.

El área del gimnasio seguía abierta, lo sabia pues este se encontraba detrás de donde se alojaba, no tuvo que pensarlo mas tiempo, corrió rápidamente por un par de tenis deportivos a su habitación regresó para emprender la carrera hacia la entrada principal, ahí pudo distiguir a varios otros agentes que seguramente estaban en las mismas circunstancias que ella, no podían dormir.

Curiosa por como seria el resto de las instalaciones empezó a merodear por el lugar, anotándose primero con la chica recepcionista, comprar una botella de agua y empezar a recorrer primero el área de pesas, donde claro todos los chicos la ignoraron, estaban demasiado concentrados en adquirir bíceps y tríceps como para observar como una chica tenia la boca abierta, los ojos completamente abiertos los cuales veian por todos los angulos posibles.

Despues llego al área de natación, una enorme piscina bajo techo acompañada de luces tenues y con seis divisiones de una enorme distancia la recibieron en la segunda puerta del pasillo diestro, era impresionante, y ciertamente tendría una cita con ella, su traje de baño y esa agua que a simple vista se veía bastante calida, opto mejor por seguir de largo.

Despues se topo con un enorme pasillo que no veía el fin, eran varias habitaciones con grandes ventanas que no ocultaban nada de lo que cada persona ahí dentro hiciera, ya sea box o artes marciales o cualquier otro tipo de deporte, cada uno tenia su propio adiestramiento y cada uno se mantenía en su propio mundo sin importarle quien pasara por ahí, le parecía extraño, pues jamás había visto algo parecido.

Un pequeño letrero le llamo la atención, se acerco a leer y este decía: "Cabinas anti-sonido, se admite solo una persona por habitación, esta contara con el equipo que el usuario pide con solo alzar la voz, la perdida de material o cualquier daño ya sea minimo al espacio será motivo de sanción, la cual decidirá el respectivo capital de su sector".

_Interesante _pensó.

Aunque después de eso estuviera avanzando viendo cada chica o chico concentrado en lo suyo, se sintió realmente comoda al ver que no era broma, en verdad nadie se metia en la vida del vecino, cada uno tenia sus propios asuntos,y vaya que eso le parecio de lo mas genial.

Tuvo que pasar diez minutos para llegar hasta el final, el cual al parecer en las ultimas cuatro cabinas no eran ocupadas por nadie, sin embargo una en especial le daba mucha curiosidad.

Estaba a oscursas, ni una pizca de luz pasaba por ahí y era ilógico pues tanto el pasillo como las demás estabas cubiertas por una gran capa de luz que se hacia mas intensa si es que asi lo querias.

Quizas ser impulsiva no siempre era buena idea.

Primero azomó las orejas, encrispandolas para que estas se agudizaran y poder escuchar al menos un sonido que delatara la prescencia de alguien mas, claro que le daba miedo, la oscuridad en especial no era su mejor amiga pero, si pretendía ser mas fuerte pues al menos tenia que tener la iniciativa, ¿No?

Estuvo avanzando a paso lento, con cuidado de no tropezarse o ser sorprendida por algo o alguien,


	12. 10 - Absurdo

El tiempo pasó.

Tres meses después, durante todos los días Amy no se había rendido en ningún momento para demostrar que la chica inútil había desaparecido, gritos, llantos, risas, momentos inolvidables y otros que solamente quería enterrar ahora formaban parte de todo lo que ella significaba.

Todo lo que ella quería ser.

Dios, es que tampoco había sido nada fácil lograr los retos que cada mañana el agente Black le daba, siendo vigilada con el fin de que hasta el más mínimo error fuera detectado y prontamente castigado, cada noche era un sueño inalcanzable el sentirse plena con sus propios resultados, incluso hasta imposible que de igual forma siempre se los echaban en cara ya fueran buenos o malos.

Por supuesto que agradecía el apoyo de cada uno de los chicos, e increíblemente hasta de Scourge, quien a pesar de todo siempre estuvo presente en cada caída y éxito de la eriza, solo una sonrisa o comentario de su parte, pero después de todo era reconfortante decir que existía cierta relación de trabajo amena.

Las suelas de sus zapatos hacían contacto con el piso de concreto, su mirada carente de emociones era una clara advertencia para cualquier pobre diablo que interrumpiera en su camino, el cual luego de varios minutos terminó, las puertas se abrieron y cada una de las personas ahí presentes voltearon a observarlo con detenimiento.

Eligiendo el mismo lugar cada vez que aquella junta se daba a cabo, con la posición del sol ejerciéndose a su favor para que las sombras le dieran en el punto exacto, a la vista de todos, el más emocionado era el, siendo el líder del mejor equipo de toda la organización no era una tarea fácil.

Amy se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas que el general tenia frente a su escritorio, justo a la diestra de Rouge quien se mantenía relajada con las piernas cruzadas y recargada en el respaldo de la silla cuando juró, en un tiempo bastante corto, sentir una mirada posicionarse sobre ella generándole escalofríos involuntarios, de no ser porque la interrupción de alguien llamó la atención de todos juraría que empezaría a temblar sin control, totalmente paranoica sobre el origen de ese presentimiento, pues en efecto, así lo percibía, como algo opaco, sombrío.

¿Puede alguien explicarme que está pasando? ¿Por qué putas nos llamaron? – Fue Scourge quien rompió el silencio de aquella habitación, ganándose una mirada llena de reprimenda por parte del zorro albino a su lado, este al notarlo solo se jactó enseguida en su cara orgulloso por arruinarle el día a su jurado rival.

Cállate, ten más respeto por nuestro mayor al frente, ¿Es que eres imbécil? – Yuki simplemente estaba harto de la actitud tan altiva y desvergonzaba que ese hombre se cargaba todos los días, a su parecer era como lidiar con un niño, uno totalmente sádico y hormonal.

¿Y quién va a obligarme, flacucho? Con esos brazos de fideo no creo que puedas hacer mucho. –

Mira estúpido, te voy a enseñar a… –

¡Ya basta! – Rouge los miro mal, frunciendo el ceño desde su lugar.

Tsk, apresúrense entonces. – El de chaqueta negra resignado solo se cruzó de brazos mirando a otro lado.

El tiempo de espera ha concluido – La voz del hombre en traje hizo que cada uno se dirigiera hacia su persona, incluso Shadow quien hasta el momento se había mantenido totalmente ajeno a la situación, él porque era fácil de explicar, siempre que este iniciaba sus explicaciones con una frase así, era porque el cambio de algo se avecinaba, y con cierta eriza rosa esta vez acompañándolos era casi obvio el desenlace, al menos para el todo parecía tan claro que en sus pensamientos ya existían varios posibles caminos trazados como desarrollo. – Mis subordinados han revisado cada uno de los informes diarios que la Señorita Rouge les mandaba con respecto al progreso de Amelia Rose. – La murciélago guiñó un ojo como respuesta, el cual sobra decir que fue ignorado. – y aunque no son los resultados perfectos si son los que nos esperábamos, han demostrado que las lecciones si han marcado una diferencia con respecto al primer día del despertar, y debido a eso hemos llegado a la conclusión de que es momento de que realicen su primera misión todos juntos como equipo.

Hubo muchas reacciones, Scourge sin esperar a nada mostro su sonrisa maquiavélica con los dientes afilados, Yuki se mantuvo sereno pero a la expectativa, Rouge se cruzó de brazos con una expresión indescifrable, nadie podía decir a ciencia cierta si estaba feliz o enojada, Amy abrió enormemente los ojos sorprendida pues aunque muchas noches había fantaseado con que finalmente la dejarían demostrar de lo que estaba hecha tampoco se esperaba que de repente se lo soltaran así sin más, por alguna extraña razón tuvo la curiosidad de ver hacia sus espaldas, cierto erizo azabache con la reacción que él tendría y ella ya más o menos se esperaba.

Simple, no la quería cerca, aunque él fue quien principalmente se había encargado de su entrenamiento muy en su interior estaba consciente de lo inútil y estorbosa que la consideraba.

Sin embargo, algo en esa nueva noticia le removía el estómago adquiriendo una posición entusiasta, y es que, ella no tenía por qué complacerlo todo el tiempo.

Ni ahora, ni nunca, si ella estaba feliz y satisfecha con sus resultados bastaba y sobraba para su mundo, obvio que su actitud positiva no surgió de un día para otro, tuvo que pasar todo ese tiempo para que se pudiera dar cuenta de que su antigua yo no era del todo solo una chica de aparador, había sido difícil claro que sí, pero ¿Imposible? Jamás, para nadie.

Por otro lado, contra todo pronóstico de lo que cada uno de los personajes ahí dentro pudieran esperar, el de vetas rojas se reincorporo avanzando unos cuantos pasos hasta estar unos diez centímetros mas adelante que ambos rivales jurados, el general claramente lo volteó a ver esperando una respuesta y el, el arqueó una ceja tomando el folder de todos los datos acerca del trabajo sobre el escritorio, tomándose unos minutos para analizar cada párrafo con suma atención, hasta la chica de ojos turquesa se estaba exasperando por esperar, luego de eso, el líder levantó la cabeza, chasqueando la lengua y aventándole los papeles al erizo verde que lo miró mal mientras este cruzaba los brazos en medio del lugar demostrando una mirada totalmente peligrosa a ojos de todos.

No pienso usar ningún maldito traje. – Ante tal comentario, los chicos confundidos se levantaron a leer los documentos sostenidos ahora por el zorro el cual se los había arrebatado al chico irreverente que solo gruñó también fijándose.

Tendrán que hacerlo, no pueden asistir a un evento como ese en ropa de guerra. – Contradijo el hombre todavía sentado y relajado ante la situación, parecía no preocuparle la forma en como este había actuado y no paraba de observarlo con ojos de pistola, de todos modos, el terminaba teniendo todas las cartas bajo su poder lo quisieran o no.

Cena de caridad… ¿Qué diablos? ¿Qué es esto, vejete? – Pregunto Scourge con un enorme signo de interrogación encima de su cabeza.

Con todo respeto señor, esto es una estupidez, yo no soy un soldado para este tipo de cosas. – Yuki enserio detestaba la idea de verse envuelto entre tanto rico estirado con modales tan absurdos como sus propias vidas.

Vaya, al fin fueron condescendientes con una dama como yo y nos asignaron una misión que no arruine mi ropa, me agrada. – Esta vez fue Rouge quien tuvo el privilegio de regodearse de victoria en medio de tres chicos que estaban a punto de destruir aquellos archivos ahogados en infinito odio.

Silencio.

¿Por qué…? – Ahora toda la atención recayó en una peli rosa que veía concentrada y perdida, los nombres objetivo, el lugar y las instrucciones en general.

Precisamente porque ninguno de tus nuevos compañeros se ha enfrentado a una problemática así antes es la razón de que deben hacerlo, queremos evaluar sus acciones frente a dos elementos nuevos, una recluta que nunca antes ha ganado una "aventura" por si sola –Amy claramente ofendida frunció el entrecejo con eso. – frente a una escena poco usual sobre la cual no sabrán a la primera como actuar.

¿Acaso ellos eran sus conejillos de indias?

Señor, hay mejores agentes que podrían lograr esta misión a la primera, no es necesario que nosotros podamos controlar cualquier cargo que se nos estipule, por algo estamos asignados para el campo exterior, no uno donde lo más importante es las apariencias. – Yuki no se iba a rendir, no al menos antes de dar batalla.

Van a hacerlo, Yuki, no hay opción, esa fue la decisión y así se hará, ¿Ya olvidaron de quienes dependen? – De no ser porque tenía razón cada uno de los chicos ya lo habrían derribado al suelo de un puñetazo. Ese humano sabía dónde darles en donde más dolía, el orgullo, y para alguien como Shadow o Scourge eso era un golpe demasiado bajo.

¿De verdad no podremos retractarnos? – Insistió por última vez Amy, quien hasta el momento era la única que se había mantenido calmada y sin detestar al 100% el trabajo, después de todo eso significaba una oportunidad ¿Cómo negarse a eso?

No. – Claro y sin salidas.

Fue así como el equipo más valioso en G.U.N salió de la oficina rumbo al almacén, donde más que nada iban a recibir la ropa para ese estilo de episodio, después el siguiente rumbo fue hacia el departamento de armas, donde Yuki tomo la responsabilidad de darles a todos alguna que otra cosa tanto de equipo como armamento para cuando fuera necesario, como auriculares especiales, esclavas para diferentes partes del cuerpo que ayudarían en caso de que hubiera trampas, etcétera.

Cuando el recorrido terminó, los chicos se fueron para su edificio con órdenes estrictas de un Shadow fastidiado recordándoles que el punto de partida seria a las 9:00 pm de la noche de ese mismo día.

Eran las 3:00 pm, así que no iban a tener que esperar mucho, sobra decir que la más emocionada era cierta murciélago que seguía a una calmada Amy por los pasillos.

Con el tiempo corriendo, la relación de estas chicas había mejorado bastante a comparación del primer día, el cual, ya de por si no había sido tan malo como la pequeña se lo esperaba, resultó en que su compañera era una mujer bastante interesante, la cual podría tener un carácter si la hacían enojar de los mil demonios que hasta el mismo Shadow evitaba aguantar a tener una personalidad con un toque de picardía bastante grande.

No se quejaba, ella no se consideraba perfecta tampoco y lo sabía es por eso que también agradecía las veces en las que la oji turquesa la había descubierto llorando en plena soledad al recordar a sus viejos amigos, o de lo malo que había sido ese día, fue esa noche en donde descubrió que Rouge poseía un gran corazón a pesar de lo que dijera, era sería cuando así el momento lo requería, sabia tomar decisiones bajo presión que daban un buen desenlace, justa, valiente y definitivamente ambiciosa cuando el tema de las joyas aparecía.

Sin olvidar de que la murciélago siempre ha demostrado lo independiente que una mujer puede ser, recordándole que ser fuerte y débil al mismo tiempo no era malo, después de todo simplemente tenías que ser tú mismo ignorando lo que los demás quieren que seas, coqueta con quien sea que a ella le llamara la atención y atrevida, pues no se cohibía para nada si algún chico intentaba maravillarla.

Lo que Amy ignoraba era una cualidad que desde ella había llegado Rouge poco a poco dejaba en el olvido, sin embargo, el revelarlo ahora haría las cosas más fáciles para el lector, cosa que no sería interesante. Ahora bien, Amy era capaz de admitir eso y muchas otras cosas tanto buenas como malas de la peli blanca, y lo mejor de todo es que sin contar a la coneja enfermera ahora de corazón podía decir que no estaba del todo sola, tenía su apoyo.

Claro que, no poseía toda su confianza ciega, pero por algo se empezaba ¿No?

Al fin tenía una chica con quien hablar cosas de varios temas especiales, y no podría desaprovecharlo.

Ya que después de todo, hablar con Yuki sobre menstruación y/o demás no era cómodo más para el que para ella.

Yuki, él era otra historia, desde el primer momento la había apoyado y ayudado cada vez que se derrumbaba, aguantando ser abrazado con efusividad como si de una niña se tratara con sus padres, aconsejarla cuando no sabía qué hacer, y ser su cómplice cuando se equivocaba en ciertas cosas, ese zorro le había tendido la mano desde la primera vez que se vieron, una amistad que ahora si podía decir era confortable y sincera, ya que Yuki también se había abierto con sus sentimientos en una que otra ocasión, y eso para Amy significaba demasiado.

¿Y qué dices, rosita? ¿No te encantó el vestido que elegí para ti? Déjame decirte que yo lo iba a agarrar, pero cuando lo levante y te interpusiste entre mi belleza y el espejo supe entonces que era perfecto para ti. –

La voz de Rouge logró sacarla de sus pensamientos haciéndola reír por su comentario, pues por un momento había olvidado que esta la estaba acompañando a su habitación para ayudarle a arreglarse, maquillarse y estar lista, cosa que a su nueva amiga le gustaba demasiado, tratarla como una muñeca a lo que Amy solo se dejaba hacer encantada, disfrutando de todas esas pijamadas en donde Rouge la había despertado abruptamente de su sueño para ver películas y comer todo tipo de dulces.

Era divertido.

Y ya no veía las noches como una oportunidad para recaer.

Ya fuera que Rouge se diera cuenta de eso o no, de todos modos, se lo agradecía de corazón.

Perdona por tropezarme justo cuando te estabas viendo, Rouge, no era mi intención el planear tener un moretón – respondió la oji jade rascándose la nuca y divertida ante una mirada llena de reprimenda por parte de la mujer.

Ya no importa, escogí otro que esta hermoso y solo me costó la el 50% de descuento para que lo cortaran por la parte de la espalda. – Junto ambas manos con unos ojos de estrellas haciendo reír a la contraria que luego de terminar el pasillo sacaba las llaves para incrustarlas en el pomo de la puerta. Cuando entraron, esta se fue inmediatamente a tumbar sobre la cama con las manos y piernas extendidas mientras que Rouge pasaba sin problema de sentarse en una silla frente a un escritorio.

Cielos, Rouge, es mi primera misión, al fin podré ir con ustedes… – Hablaba al mismo tiempo que su mirada se posaba directamente en el techo, sin pena a mostrar una enorme sonrisa.

Estaba emocionada, en serio estaba dispuesta a dar todo de sí para no ser más la princesa en apuros y por fin demostrarse a sí misma lo mucho que había progresado.

Porque, joder, ella era Amy Rose, la eriza más positiva y alegre de todo Mobius. Ya era momento de regresar a su vieja personalidad y dejar poco a poco esa chica deprimente.

No le hacía nada bien.

Sí, me alegra cariño, pero no lo olvides, baja un poco esa emoción y aterriza, estaremos esparcidos por todo el salón, cada uno tiene asignada una tarea, concéntrate. – Eso también era verdad.

Después de todo, no era lo mismo que irse a ciegas de aventura con sus amigos.

Esto era más estratégico, tenía mucho menos que perder, pero más que la haría retroceder.

Se quedó callada por un rato, poco a poco bajando esa expresión de antes y adquirir una más pensativa, aunque al final esta regresó y la chica se reincorporó para quedar sentada en la orilla de la cama.

Lo sé, pero no pienso volver a la cama mientras se van a un viaje peligroso y lleno de sucesos increíbles, yo también tengo para aportar, y no deseo retractarme a mi palabra de seguir adelante dando la cara sin rendirme, ya no. –

Rouge solo se quedó escuchándola, orgullosa de ver esa mirada tan decidida de su parte.

¿Estás segura de eso? – Amy asintió, y ella mostró sus dientes devolviéndole la sonrisa llena de motivación. – Entonces que empiece el juego.

Pasaron cinco horas, mientras las chicas habían aprovechado el tiempo para platicar, pedir comida a domicilio y disfrutar un rato para ellas solas, los hombres en cambio se habían esparcido cada quien, en sus asuntos, ya sea entrenando o hacer algunos deberes en otros sitios.

Cuando finalmente fueron las 8:00 de la noche, cada uno en su habitación se alistaron, de malas, pero finalmente lo hicieron y como era de esperarse por el género masculino, que, aunque no fuera siempre para ellos si aplicaba, su tiempo para prepararse duro menos de 40 minutos.

Al menos Yuki y Shadow ya estaban listos, con una mirada de pocos amigos, porque el traje no les daba libertad de moverse con mayor facilidad, el ridículo moño que Yuki pensaba tener y el innecesario par de zapatos tontamente lustrados sacándoles brillo absurdo de Shadow el cual los repudiaba con toda el alma.

De hecho, un dato curioso es que sus habitaciones ahora se encontraban en el mismo piso, el del Agente Black al fondo del pasillo, el del zorro albino al principio justo a un lado de las escaleras y el de Scourge en medio de los dos. Lástima por el pobre diablo que se atreviera a dar paso dentro de la morada del azabache, eso Yuki lo sabía muy bien, es por eso que cuando fue el primero en estar listo y tocar la puerta de este trago duro luego de notar que por mirar de reojo lo que había dentro este ya lo estaba enterrando diez metros bajo tierra con solo mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

Aunque, vamos, con tanta seguridad ¿Quién no tendría ni una pizca de curiosidad?

¿Alguna razón por la que estés aquí? – Alzó una ceja, serio como de costumbre, pero algo confundido por ello.

Ha… – El pobre de Yuki no podía evitar sentirse nervioso ante esos ojos inyectados en sangre a pesar de que su intención no fuera nada más allá de amistosa. – Creí que podríamos ir juntos. – Cuando este otro torció la boca en una mueca que discretamente demostraba que se estaba burlando el soltó todo el aire que había retenido algo ofendido de que tanto él como ese idiota lo trataran como el más ingenuo.

Por qué él no se consideraba así, era alguien serio, bueno, al principio de conocer a las personas era bastante frio y desconfiado pero cuando consigues obtener su amistad conociéndolo poco a poco se ve a primera vista que este zorro podía ser catalogado como uno de los chicos más dulces, tímidos, algo juguetones, maduros y caballerosos que alguien pudiera conocer, no por nada estaba en el top 3 de los chicos más deseados dentro de la organización, cosa que claro que no le importaba para nada, no claro que no.

Y por supuesto que quienes más lo conocían eran ese trio sumando a la ya no tan novata chica peli rosa

Pero eso es un relato para otra ocasión.

Como sea, de todos modos, así me aseguro de que no falten. – Respondió Shadow, resignado cerrando la puerta y dándole la espalda a un Yuki que no pudo aguantarse una sonrisa grande pero que rápidamente borró cuando este volvió en sí viéndolo extrañado. – ¿Y el otro idiota?

Estaba demasiado contento en su interior como para notar que este lo había insultado a él también, el sólo lo seguía rumbo a la habitación de cierto malandrín problemático.

Quien sabe, pero no me sorprendería que siguiera en ese chiquero que llama cuarto. – Arqueó los ojos recordando la horrible escena que se topó cuando un día entró de un portazo y se encontró a este hombre dándole duro a una chica, en medio de toda una montaña de basura, ropa tirada por todos lados y cosas abiertas que ya no podían llamarse comida, si las paredes hablaran estas ya se habrían quejado de la forma tan inhumana en la que ese idiota vivía.

Tsk, será mejor que ya esté listo. – Amenazó.

Dos pasos más, Yuki se encargó de patear una segunda vez la puerta que daba al cuarto de Scourge, ambos chicos estaban de brazos cruzados listos para ver a un erizo verde tirado en la cama haciendo quien sabe que cochinada en cualquier sentido, no es que quisieran verlo así, pero ya estaba acostumbrados a que esperar de él.

Aunque ni una ni la otra, con el umbral casi destrozado se dejó ver a un humo de loción que cierto prospecto se estaba echando provocando una tos en los presentes del otro lado.

¿Pero qué demonios…? – Fue Yuki quien sorprendido miraba a Scourge, ya bañado, limpio, y listo con el traje que se le había asignado, el cabello bien peinado y una enorme sonrisa junto a las cejas fruncidas luego de verlos.

Hola caballeros. – Si Shadow no fuera casi casi un ser robótico con nulos sentimientos este ya se había soltado una sonora carcajada junto a Yuki, quien en cambio no se contuvo para nada.

Debes estar bromeando. – Fue lo único que dijo para luego ignorarlos a los dos y empezar a irse siendo seguido ahora por ambos chicos.

El de peli verde cerró la puerta con seguro alegándole a Yuki que pagara por el minúsculo raspón que sus ojos vieron, a lo que el aludido sólo lo dejó sin respuesta dándole un golpe en el hombro, el que claramente fue respondido por uno por parte de este ya encendido y retándole a una batalla.

Ninguno se dio cuenta, pero ya estaban en el punto de reunión, ya eran las 9:10 pm y no había rastro de las chicas, el primero en fruncir el ceño, por obvias razones fue Shadow el cual levanto la cabeza observando el único cuarto con luces encendidas en el edificio, unos gritos lejanos que no alcanzaba a entender ni tenía el suficiente interés para esforzarse y una única explicación.

Típico de las mujeres, tardan siglos en estar listas. – Yuki solo se le quedaba viendo aun asombroso de verlo tan presentable. – ¿Qué tanto me vez, pendejo?

Si…si es Scourge… – El nombrado sólo lo vio de mala forma ante la cara burlona del zorro.

Vamos. – Los dos se le quedaron viendo a Shadow quien ya estaba de camino al cuarto de cierta pequeña con hermosos ojos color jade, ya no fastidiado, enojado, Shadow odiaba la impuntualidad.

¡Oh sí, hay que espiarlas quizás estén desnudas! – Lo siguió totalmente feliz y emocionado un Scourge con ojos de corazón y la lengua babeando de fuera.

A veces me pregunto si dentro de esa cabeza existe al menos una mínima pizca de materia gris, siempre me equivoco. – El azabache miró de reojo a Scourge quien estaba a punto de golpear al albino.

Ni si quiera eso…–

¿Qué estaba pasando con las chicas? Sencillo de explicar, Rouge en el último par de horas había estado discutiendo con la peli rosa sobre que tener una lencería debajo de ese sensual vestido siempre era importante, al principio Amy solo quiso ignorarla, porque para ella ese lindo vestido era uno completamente sencillo, negro con corte corazón en su pecho y con una falda de holanes adornado con orillas doradas, lindo y discreto, sin embargo, de no ser porque al sacar el dichoso conjunto de una enorme caja que esa loca había sacado de la nada toda feliz ya le había seguido la corriente distraída.

Demonios, ese pedazo de tela debía ser considerado como hilo dental, y esas ligas conectadas a unas medias de gato era ridículas, ni hablar del corsé que de solo verlo seguramente le sacaría las tripas al momento de amarrárselo, horrorizada y sin otra forma de actuar empezó a correr alrededor de todo el cuarto siendo seguida por una mujer que desplego sus alas dispuesta a atraparla.

Los gritos de urraca empezaron, unas cuantas cosas se tiraron de los estantes y una Amy ya lista, peinada y vestida temiendo por su vida ante una murciélago que en cambio ella si se había puesto otro conjunto un poco diferente debajo de su vestido rojo.

Todo paso demasiado rápido.

Los chicos ya habían subido las escaleras, Shadow seguía al frente listo para sacar a la fuerza de ser necesario a las dos, porque estaba seguro que ambas se encontraban ahí dentro juntas, con los puños apretados y su venita ya más creciente los otros dos solo planeaban que en el funeral de sus compañeras uno se atascaría de comida y el otro se quedaría solo en medio de un par de locos.

Mientras, Rouge había conseguido tumbar a Amy contra el suelo, poniéndose sobre ella, dándose de manotazos porque tenía los calzones normales que ella planeaba ponerse, claro, tenía ya unos puestos, pero esos eran más bonitos a su parecer, insultándola con su buen gusto y caridad, vaya la redundancia, de darle unos mejores.

Los pasos se iban haciendo más sonoros, ninguna se dio cuenta de eso.

Shadow estaba que las ahorcaría de nada más verlas.

Amy estaba chillando alto mientras Rouge le había arrebatado la prenda íntima y por burlarse alzándola hacia arriba y menearla como si fuera matraca.

El pomo de la puerta fue abriéndose.

Amy encrespo sus orejas, ya un poco consciente de un ruido extraño afuera.

Finalmente, lo que era de esperarse, sucedió.

Para el terror de Amy y el momento como para retratarlo en una foto.

Las bragas de Mi Little Pony salieron volando cayendo en el rostro de cierto erizo de vetas rojas.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, tanto los chicos asombrados de ver tal escena y las chicas (en especial Amy) de ver lo que había sido arrojado a la persona que menos esperaban ver en ese preciso segundo.

Lo peor de todo no fue eso, si no lo siguiente:

¡Si, quítense la ropa! – Yuki veía enojado a Scourge que al contrario de los dos levantó los brazos emocionado como si estuviera viendo un partido por la televisión, el zorro de inmediato le pego tremendo manotazo a la cara para taparle los ojos a pesar de que este forcejeaba indignado.

Amy quería morir, morir y revivir en otro continente.

¡Por el amor de dios, Shadow agarró las pantaletas lentamente con su diestra y se les quedo viendo en silencio!

…

–Están rotos. – Señalo un hoyo que tenían por la parte de atrás.

Lo último que Amy vio antes de desmayarse fue a un Scourge estallando en carcajadas, a un Yuki golpeándolo porque lo estaba contagiando y a un Shadow con los ojos entrecerrados y la ceja alzada aun sosteniendo sus pobres calzones que no tenían la culpa de nada.

De lejos ese había sido el día más vergonzoso de toda su existencia.


	13. 11 - Déjame avanzar

**Capítulo 11**

Las cosas se habían calmado después de aquel memorable encuentro, los chicos tuvieron que salir nuevamente para que la menor de ambas chicas lograra vestirse adecuadamente y ahora luego de un par de palabras como disculpa el equipo partió rumbo al taller donde las motocicletas aguardaban por ellos.

Sin embargo, Amy al no comprender la razón de irse en aquel transporte si todos tenían poderes que les ayudaría a llegar en menos de diez minutos, no se detenía de observar con confusión la espalda ancha del erizo negro, bueno, eso y porque no quería dejar de admirar lo bien que él, y los otros dos claro, se veían con traje, en especial el erizo de vetas rojas, quien con un aura sumamente fría y madura el saco y los pantalones que le quedaban un tanto ajustados por sus muslos le otorgaban ese toque inalcanzable para muchos machos.

Oh dios, ¿En que estaba pensando?

Desvió la mirada regañándose mentalmente a si misma por tales pensamientos, su único amor fue, es y será su amado Sonic, aun si desconoce el paradero de este no podría traicionar lo que pudo haber sido una relación hermosa con estos momentos, porque el hecho de que el líder de su nuevo equipo la pusiera nerviosa todo el tiempo era por mero temor o respeto, ¿Cierto? Ella solo estuvo detallando todo el camino a pie la figura del erizo para asegurarse que en la misión no lo confundiera con alguien más como en el pasado solía sucederle, ¿Verdad?

¿Iras conmigo, Amy? – Le preguntó el zorro albino a su lado una vez habían llegado al taller, sin embargo, su rostro formó una mueca confusa al verla mirar a otro lado distraída.

"_Jamás había visto que los músculos de sus brazos se marcan en la tela…_" Un muy ligero sonrojo se fue apoderando de las mejillas de aquella pequeña que, aunque se sentía una acosadora tal cual cuando perseguía a Sonic, este tipo de gustos fueron cambiando a otros detalles, o era que nunca se fijó en eso o su adorado chico azul no poseía tales atributos, sentía feo comparar a pesar de lo evidente, pues estamos hablando de varios años y un despertar bastante inusual.

Por otro lado, Yuki la veía en silencio, dándose cuenta con los segundos pasar, el punto objetivo de esas grandes aceitunas, simplemente negó con la cabeza a un ritmo lento.

Eso jamás sucederá – Amy por fin salió del trance observando un tanto sorprendida a su amigo a un lado, primero porque no sabía que estaba ahí, segundo porque había sido pillada, y tercero por lo que había dicho con una expresión que no pudo descifrar, era la combinación perfecta entre tristeza y respeto.

¿De qué hablas? – Quiso abstenerse de preguntar, en serio que sí, pero era tanta la curiosidad por saber más que simple y sencillamente no pudo.

Hay una historia detrás de su personalidad, puedes salir lastimada – Luego su mirada barrió el lugar hasta toparse con la chica, cambiando esa mirada a una comprensiva, fraternal.

Yo no estaba viendo nada ni a nadie, s-solo… – Yuki entre cerró los ojos sin creerle nada mientras ella jugaba con sus dedos sin saber tampoco cómo explicarse o excusarse.

¿Entonces yo me voy contigo, cariño? – El comentario y beso volador que la murciélago le lanzó al líder hizo que ambos interrumpieran su conversación.

Yuki rodando los ojos por ver siempre lo mismo, junto a una Amy que atenta observaba las motocicletas, fácil se podían notar sus dedos moviéndose sin parar junto al leve temblor que su cuerpo había adoptado.

Con Scourge, o vete caminando, no me importa – Respondió Shadow al mismo tiempo que se subía a la motocicleta, agarrando el casco, indiferente sin voltear a verla.

Así es, nena, al fin podrás sujetarte de un verdadero hombre – Se burló el nombrado también encima de la suya listo con los guantes de cuero negro apretando el mango con entusiasmo.

Vete al diablo, idiota – Le respondió Rouge, con una cara de asco pero que a fin de cuentas tuvo que resignarse a subir con él, no sin antes lanzarle una última mirada al erizo azabache con una expresión cansada sin ser detectada claro.

¿Entonces? – Yuki sin prestarle atención a los demás sonrió levemente con su mano en dirección a la chica.

Amy, parada frente a él, llevaba una peluca negra lisa con corte hasta sus hombros junto a unos iris verdes ocultos debajo de unos lentes de contacto color azul rey.

No lo sé – Dijo sincera. – Jamás me he subido a uno, se ve… – Se mordió el labio inferior sin dejar de ver en donde se irían. – ¿Por qué mejor no se van ustedes ahí y yo me voy corriendo? Soy rápida – Ofreció, entusiasmada de sentir el aire fresco golpear su rostro como antes, adentro de G.U.N pues, era otra historia, no se quejaba, pero le hacía falta ese sentimiento de libertad que su Sonic tanto decía.

Yuki la miró extrañado.

No – Todos se giraron para observar a Shadow quien ya con el casco puesto, los guantes y una chaqueta negra encima de su traje alistaba la motocicleta dejando que el motor se calentara un poco para poder arrancar.

Pero, nadie me va a detectar, lo juro, seguro que el bosque a estas horas estará solo y nadie podrá… –

A menos que quieras regresar, la regla es ir así te guste o no – De nuevo ahí estaba, a pesar de no poder verlo por supuesto que todos eran capaces de darse cuenta del ceño fruncido del líder, nada bueno salía si le seguías discutiendo.

Amy suspiró decepcionada, era la primera oportunidad luego de un largo sueño y dentro de grandes muros que podía correr libre, observar a las especies ir a de un lugar a otro, las casas a lo lejos, las luces iluminando las calles, no solo pasando en un segundo si no tener el tiempo de gozar lo bonito de las personas ir con sus parejas, familias y amigos.

En otra ocasión, talvez.

Está bien... – Rouge sonrió un poco enternecida de ver las orejas de la chica bajar hasta el suelo, ver un puchero en sus labios y caminar con la cabeza agachada hasta Yuki quien la ayudo a subir junto a él.

Tranquila, Dulzura, le llegas a tomar la diversión, claro, si no estás con un puerco como este – Señaló con la mirada al erizo que estaba abrazando de los hombros.

Lo tomare en cuenta. – Rió.

El camino no tomó mucho en realidad, Amy se sujetaba fuertemente de su amigo, quien iba un poco más despacio que los otros, no tan lejos, pero tampoco tan cerca, todo con el fin de que la chica lograra obtener una bella vista, los colores de los carteles con luces de neón eran degradados gracias a su ritmo, las personas pasaban de ellos yendo de un lugar a otro en compañía de sus seres queridos, a lo lejos el mercado al parecer poseía esa noche la temática histórica tradicional dando pie a que muchas de las chicas lucieran sus mejores yukatas de todo tipo de diseños ya fuera exóticos o simples pero hermosos, los hombres también presumían muy bien su versión masculina, la comida, tan deliciosa que hasta su punto pudo olisquear los postres de su sabor favorito.

Oh, de verdad quería ir.

Resignada, decidió cerrar los ojos girando su cabeza para el otro lado de la calle que daba hacia un ambiente más despejado y tranquilo, recargada en la espalda del zorro quien luego de sentir la mejilla de la chica en su regazo sonrió para sí mismo sin intenciones de moverla.

El viaje terminó frente a una gran entrada con puertas negras sobre unos escalones tan altos que daban la impresión de un castillo antiguo, con cuidado cortó el abrazo con Yuki quien luego de unos minutos para apagar el vehículo se dispuso a ayudarla a bajar mientras la peli rosa observaba sorprendida todo el lugar.

Tal cual una película de princesas, su vestido, la música, los invitados, con solo agitar la nariz era capaz de captar el aroma de los postres seguramente más caros que en su vida a probado, al igual que toda la comida en sí.

_Si tan solo pudieran ver esto, chicos _Pensó con una débil sonrisa perdida en su mundo.

¿Interrumpo algo? – A sabiendas de quien se trataba simplemente se limitó a reír por lo bajo luego de acomodar un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, cualquiera que la viera diría que era una noble, de no ser porque en el fondo estaba tan nerviosa que podría acabarse las uñas luego de morderlas tanto.

Aún no se a detalle cual es la misión – Dijo franca. – Y tengo la sospecha que tampoco me dirán más que lo básico. – Sus palabras salían en cadena sin importarle realmente que alguien más los escuchara, de todos modos, no estaba mintiendo, era la verdad, y de acuerdo a su ceño fruncido claramente pensaba que tenía el derecho de saber porque arriesgaría su vida ahí.

Escucha, Amy – La eriza lo miró con unos ojos que rogaban a gritos por un poco de apoyo, cosa que solo hizo todo más difícil para el albino. – Los tres discutimos sobre eso, y creo que podrás ser de ayuda si solo te mantienes al margen en la fiesta, ya sabes, vigilar que nada arruine el plan, no necesitamos que…bueno, hagas nada–

¿Qué…? –

No te sientas mal por favor, es que, tenemos que asegurar el éxito–

Luego de escuchar eso, una ráfaga de indignación recorrió todo el cuerpo de aquella chica, todo parecía indicar que iba a estar ahí para no ser más que una muñeca de aparador, quizás un cebo que solo usarían en caso de emergencia, ¿Entonces para qué? Ella ya había decidido que no se iba a rendir a pesar de todo, ellos estuvieron de acuerdo, pelear era lo único que quería, demostrarse así misma que sin el apoyo de su familia el primer paso podría ser superado, tenía miedo sí, pero estaba motivada, Yuki no dejaba de observarla con lastima y eso solo confirmaba lo que seguramente todos estaban pensando acerca de ella.

Dio un paso atrás, el sin embargo la siguió, Amy bajó la cabeza y pronto supo que habían conseguido la atención de los otros, la atención del ser que en su mente ya la estaba tachando como una niña, como alguien que no podría superar sus pesadillas aún con toda la motivación e intentos del mundo, no ganaban nada parados ahí, debajo del infinito manto negro cubierto de estrellas compenetrando la noche fría.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior evitando decir algo más se mantuvo en la misma posición por cortos segundos, seguido de eso, sucedió lo que pocos esperaban, a paso rápido se dirigió directamente al azabache, encarándolo con las cejas juntas, los iris jade demostrando lo cabreada que estaba, algunos mechones negros cubrían gran parte de estos y los puños cerrados que junto a los muy tenues destellos

Dime porque estoy aquí –

Shadow, indiferente, se encontraba cruzado de brazos, sin moverse ningún milímetro, la cabeza de la pequeña le llegaba hasta el cuello, por lo que sólo bajo su semblante con un ligero aire de altivez, cosa que solo consiguió más indignación en ella.

¿Por qué siempre era lo mismo? ¿Por qué él era el único de todos los demás que parecía no creer que podía dar más? Cada vez que el entrenamiento adoptaba un nivel más alto, Shadow le decía que solo perfeccionara sus movimientos ya aprendidos, cada vez que caía la dejaba atrás.

Una prueba, estaba emocionada no solo porque era la primera vez que cruzaba esos muros, sino porque también luego de un pesado adiestramiento realmente creyó que le iban a dar una oportunidad.

Sin el final de siempre, sin ser salvada por alguien más.

¿Ahora no pasaba de eso? Entonces le encontraba innecesario haber recibido tanto para que al final no pudiera hacer nada.

No, lo que más le enojaba era que estaba segura que esa no iba a ser la única ocasión que le harían esto, maldición, lo sabía con solo ver la expresión de culpa por parte de Rouge, la burla en la cara de Scourge y la tristeza en Yuki.

Eso iba a ser siempre, estaba acordado desde el principio aun si ella no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo.

Y no era necesario que lo dijeran.

Aun no estas lista. – La grave voz del contrario retumbo en los oídos de todos, su expresión fría decía claramente que era mala idea seguir insistiendo.

Pero Amy poco le importó.

¿Cómo quieres que lo esté si nunca me has dado la oportunidad? – Shadow dio un paso más, ambos cuerpos estaban a milímetros de distancia, los ojos en llamas de Amy le provocaban hastío.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió a todos ahí por un buen rato.

Suficiente. – Dijo con intenciones de cortar de una vez la conversación.

No – Amy lo tomó por el antebrazo justo antes de que este le diera la espalda. – No me voy a quedar como una inútil esperando a que me des una respuesta que jamás llegará.

_Siempre lo haces, siempre lo hacen. _

Tienes dos segundos para soltarme… –

La miró por el rabillo del ojo, Amy no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío ante esos ojos rojos tan intensos, de los cuales siempre de alguna forma estuvo tanto intrigada como asustada, sin saber que hacer simplemente se quedó estática, al fondo Rouge le decía que no tentara a su suerte, mientras Yuki intentaba que Shadow la dejara ir a casa solo por esa noche.

Uno no gana con nada más que fuerza de voluntad, tu estas engañándote a ti misma solo con creer que después de esto todo será posible, y no, la libertad se gana, las metas requieren de sacrificios ¿A qué diablos haz renunciado tú? –

Consternada, Amy miró de nuevo al azabache, el cual luego de zafarse de manera brusca volvió a dirigirse a ella, a paso rápido y finalmente acorralándola entre la bicicleta y el, sin importarle el pulso acelerado que Amy luchaba por ocultar, ignorando el hecho de que esos ojos grandes y con un brillo desconocido se cubrieran por una capa de agua que en cualquier momento saldría en lágrimas sin fin, además de esa nariz redonda que comenzaba a removerse en señal de que el pánico se había apoderado de su cuerpo.

Siempre era igual.

A mi familia. –

Razones había muchas, por supuesto que quería llorar, pero no le daría el gusto, ni a él, ni a nadie, que, por primera vez en la vida, se demostrara fuerte a pesar de las circunstancias era difícil pero no imposible, sus amigos ya no estaban para reconfortarla y eso le daba más impulso a no ceder sin siquiera intentarlo.

Sin embargo, no supo si fue la respuesta o el mirar de ese rostro que logró hacerla flaquear después de eso.

Parece que no es suficiente. – Ahí estaba, cuando por fin encontraba estabilidad llegaba el y la volvía a tirar.

Impotencia, mientras más indagaba en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos más desorientada se encontraba, fácil para el criticar, una persona fuerte que hace su trabajo sin rendirse hasta conseguirlo, ¿Cómo podría ser así? Todos los días sin falta se levantaba temprano, luchando contra sí misma para hallarle sentido a su vida.

No ha sido el camino más sencillo desde su despertar, pero era optimista al menos, lo intentaba.

Fuese lo que fuese, estaba ahí, su primer trabajo, lo quería hacer bien, lo quería lograr, porque si lo hacía, sería un paso menos para llegar a ellos, a su familia, a su adorado erizo azul.

Solo.

Solo buscaba dejar de sentirse como en un camino el cual jamás podrá observar un final.

¿Terminaron? Ya me cansé de esperarlos, este vestido no fue hecho para estar sobre pasto mugriento, quiero poder estrenarlo, en un salón decente, con invitados que puedan envidiarme, y poder beber una estúpida copa de vino tinto sin que los borrachos de cualquier bar de mala muerte de este jodiendo con sus típicas frases de cerdo machista. –

Fue Rouge quien interrumpió aquella intensa conversación que con solo dejar caer una hoja en medio esta se cortaría en microscópicos pedazos por la tensión que se podía respirar dentro del ambiente, además que era la primera vez que veían a la pequeña rosa revelarse a ese nivel contra el agente, sus personalidades siempre chocaban sí, pero generalmente Shadow pasaba de ella luego del segundo minuto.

Nunca se dirigía a ella para darle una explicación sobre nada.

Si, la travesti tiene razón, quiero hacer lo que mejor hago – La murciélago, claramente miró mal a Scourge, quien inmutado por los ojos que decían muerte en su compañera sonreía mostrando sus dientes puntiagudos.

¿Repugnar a las chicas? – Esta vez fue Yuki quien se burló esquivando un golpe de su parte.

Amy, por otro lado, aun no se movía de su posición, Shadow tampoco, se oía el crujir de sus nudillos, no obstante, ella no flaqueo, podía apreciar la mueca y los ojos afilados que la traspasaban una y otra vez y aunque sus piernas estuvieran a punto de fallarle quiso resistir esa mirada.

Por lo menos, no quería encogerse así.

Y eso, Shadow lo notó, harto de ese optimismo inútil según sus pensamientos, terminó por desistir dándole un golpe al acero de la motocicleta derribándolo a espaldas de la chica quien sin esperarse ese movimiento todo su ser se estremeció.

Yuki, de igual forma estuvo a punto de interponerse entre los dos para proteger a la chica, lo que lo detuvo fue lo siguiente que su líder dejó manifestar de su boca, cosa que lo dejó estático.

Hasta donde yo sé, tu vida es mi misión. – Su voz, gruesa y dominante, Amy tragó saliva queriendo ocultar el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, regañándose a si misma mentalmente por pensar cosas así en momentos como ese. – Eso significa, que tú eres mi problema –

_Pero ¿Quién rayos te crees? _Amy, por el contrario, frunció el ceño indignada, ella no era nada de nadie.

No tiene que ser así, yo puedo hacerlo sola – Intentó, una vez más convencerlo, alejándose un paso más para regresar a su tan anhelado espacio vital que en pocos segundos este le robó, cosa que Shadow no impidió.

… – El, inmerso totalmente en su mundo, gruñó por mero instinto al sentirse un tanto frustrado, alejándose también un poco con la vista al suelo.

Solo dime, por favor, ¿Cuál es mi trabajo? –

Silencio, esperaba pacientemente la respuesta.

No estorbes – ¿Estaba bromeando? – Y mantente viva –

Dando finalmente, por terminada la conversación, se alejó de ella comenzando a caminar hasta meterse al gran salón. Amy, observándolo incrédula quiso con todas sus fuerzas aparecer su martillo y pegarle hasta cansarse, si no fuera porque debían mantener una postura discreta ya le habría gritado hasta quedarse afónica, es que ese hombre le desesperaba tanto que era increíble no padecer de ansiedad extrema.

Rouge y Scourge por otro lado la pasaron de largo para también meterse al salón de una buena vez, el cálido tacto que de repente percibió en su hombro fue lo suficiente para darse cuenta de quien se trataba, volteando la cabeza, se topó con una nueva sonrisa en el rostro de Yuki, una que sin saber la razón le provocaba lo mismo que una vez su Sonic influía en ella cada vez que su aventura terminaba.

Motivación.

Andando – Asintió contagiada de ese sentimiento pacifico que le transmitía.

Las cosas adentro fueron totalmente diferentes a como sus más glamurosos sueños se lo contaban, varios candelabros con pequeños adornos rodeando los focos en temática de flor y de gran tamaño adornaban el techo que de igual manera estaba decorado con una enorme pintura la cual apostaba, fuese basada en alguna obra famosa, las cortinas color beige y acabado de holanes verdosos daban la impresión de que la fiesta era más privada por cubrir cualquier pequeño espacio de los ventanales en conjunto con el piso de mármol que presumía de un precioso diseño de nubes, que sin duda, le regalaban más brillo al lugar, las barras de buffet con todo tipo de comida y bebidas pertenecientes a varios países sobre cubiertos del más fino material y los manteles de seda le abrían el apetito a cualquiera, las luces en cada esquina de las paredes tan altas que le daban una apariencia más fascinante, alrededor de 3 metros, según sus cálculos mentales. Cada persona que entraba mínimo poseía en su cuerpo algo más caro de lo que sus pobres órganos valdrían, ni quedando tuerta podría pagar algo así como esos zapatos de marca, esos relojes que ni siquiera entendía la hora exacta, en fin, eso pasaba a segundo plano cuando la música inundaba sus oídos.

Oh, sería un sueño bailar con su alma gemela ahí mismo, sin importar quien vaya a ser, simplemente olvidarse de todo y dejarse llevar por su propio impulso.

Tuvo que volver a la realidad luego de haber chocado con un hombre que después de ayudarla a estabilizarse, le mandara un gesto gentil al retirarse, ella agradecida y por las prisas aparentes de ese ser se limitó a sonreír avergonzada con la mano.

¿Terminaste de coquetear, pequeña traviesa? – Sin previo aviso una voz muy cerca a sus orejas la hizo brincar levemente en su lugar, luego de ver al dueño frunció el ceño empujándolo lejos con el brazo.

Déjame en paz, Scourge –

No te recomiendo que aprendas de mí, lindura –

Jamás –

Luego de eso, notaron que Shadow los llamaba con un gesto de su mano, los cinco, de forma juiciosa se reunieron, el erizo verde ya con una copa de vino blanco entre su dedo anular el índice que le daba un aspecto elegante pero patán debido a su expresión altiva, Rouge de brazos cruzados mirando en escasas ocasiones por toda el área y Yuki, atento a la derecha de Amy.

Solo así llamamos más la atención, que estupidez – Se burló el de cabello engominado.

Si tan solo leyeras los documentos con los detalles de la misión sabrías que todas estas personas se reúnen en grupos porque representan instituciones de alto estatus socioeconómico, metete en tu cerebro de mosca que somos iguales a ellos. – Le reprendió el zorro con una mirada matadora.

¿Eh?, ¿En serio? – Emocionado dejo su copa en la barra a su derecha. – ¿Y quién soy yo?

Mi perra, ahora cállate y escucha – Rouge y Amy tuvieron que reprimir una carcajada al oír la respuesta y ver como Scourge se moría por golpear al albino quien no paraba de verlo con una expresión sarcástica.

¿Pero, entonces, no buscamos a uno si no a varios? – Preguntó Amy algo desconcertada dirigiéndose a todos.

Según lo que nos dijeron los de , entre esta gente vamos a ver a un grupo que tiene tratos con una de las mafias más peligrosas de todo el país, nos llamaron a nosotros porque al parecer, somos los únicos que podemos parar su cadena de crímenes que llevan arrastrando desde hace dos décadas, además tienen el record de huir justo cuando se les cree vencidos debido a que tienen tantos partidarios que es ridículo, y por lo que se de mis fuentes, aquí, por primera vez, se encuentra el jefe de todos ellos, es decir, que si lo atrapamos… –

Tenemos la victoria – Respondió Yuki mirando la cara maliciosa de la mujer.

Y probablemente me premien a mí con algunas hermosas y valiosas joyas. – De repente sus ojos se volvieron unos enormes diamantes y él no podía evitar verla con una gota de sudor en su cien.

Lo dudo… –

Dios mío, eso sonaba más importante de lo que llegó a pensar.

Somos seres que soportan las balas, ¿Qué nos pueden hacer? – Dijo Scourge.

No te confíes, idiota, tienen en su poder personas con habilidades como nosotros, no sabemos si los llamaron a todos para escoltar a su líder. –

Claro, podía hacerlo, no tenían por qué fallar en algo así, ella no tenía por qué arruinar algo que prácticamente lograrían ganar con todos haciendo su parte.

Nos vamos a separar, tenemos que cubrir todo el perímetro. – Habló, luego de todo ese rato el de ojos rojos.

Vale, eso no se lo esperaba, pero, según lo que le dijeron, ella no iba a estar sola, ¿Verdad? No, eso no iba a pasar.

Scourge y Yuki van a resguardar toda el ala norte. –

Bueno, seguramente le tocaría con Rouge, estaba bien con eso, ellas hacían un gran equipo.

Rouge, tú te iras al piso de arriba. –

¿Qué? Ah, entonces, le iba a tocar con Shadow…No es que estuviera tan de acuerdo con eso, pero con tal de que no pasara lo que su presentimiento la atormentaba, era mejor, si…

Yo iré a buscar por el toda el área sur, lleven sus comunicadores y no olviden informar sobre cualquier mínimo movimiento relevante. –

No, por favor no, ¿Iba a estar sola? ¿En serio? Ahora sí, el pánico interno se apoderó de todo su ser, quería ocultarlo, debía de, pero como hacerlo con esas noticias, eran los nervios del primer día, es decir, como cuando vas a la escuela y no sabes lo que te espera al ser nueva, pues imagínense eso, pero con riesgo de morir.

Quizás él tenía razón, y aún no estaba lista.

Tu estarás aquí, custodiando el centro del salón. –

¿Eh? –

La voz grave del azabache la hizo volver a la realidad, parpadeando un par de veces.

E-espera, no creo que yo deba-

Muévanse –

Y antes de que pudiera aferrarse al saco de su amigo zorro, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya podía ver como todos se dirigían a sus puestos.

Dejándola sola.

Sin saber, que cierta persona desde hace un buen rato no le quitaba los ojos de encima.


	14. 12 - ¿Puedo equivocarme?

Treinta minutos habían pasado. ¿Alguna vez se han sentido extremadamente incomodos en una fiesta que solo quieren salir de ahí e irse? Podía hacerlo, el problema estaba en que ese era su trabajo.

Quedarse ahí hasta que el dichoso criminal a suelto saliera de su escondite entre todo ese grupo de personas que cubrían cada esquina del salón.

Sentada en una de las sillas que hacían juego con la barra pudo sobrevivir todo el aburrimiento dentro de ese sitio lleno de gente que al parecer solo se dedicaban a platicar sobre qué tan costoso eran sus nuevos autos, joyería o mansiones de quien sabe cuántos metros de ancho y altura porque a veces alguna que otra chica noble se acercaba a ella para hacerle platica, una en especial fue tan sencilla y humilde que accedió a distraerse solo un poco por hacerle caso, después de todo no había visto nada fuera de lo común, y claramente podía distinguir a sus compañeros pasando de un lugar a otro para turnarse.

Debes tener claro que sientes por esa persona, antes de que alguien más te lo arrebate —

Sí, estaba sorprendida por el comentario de ella, sin embargo, entendía de cierta forma que era su culpa, después de todo le había dicho que existía un chico el cual no paraba de confundirla, explicando a detalle bastante genérico acerca de su antigua "conexión" con otro chico el cual solo la veía como una hermana menor al parecer, se sentía culpable por mentirle sin embargo se suponía que era confidencial, además, en parte esos pensamientos no paraban de invadirla desde hace un buen tiempo en que vio su despertar y había querido un consejo, bien pudo preguntarle a Rouge, sin embargo, no entendía porque, pero aún no estaba del todo confiada en decirle acerca de ese tipo de secretos.

_Y decirle a una completa desconocida es mejor, bien hecho Amelia Rose. _Se reprendió a sí misma en sus pensamientos, en efecto, a veces ni ella se entendía.

Un momento, ¿Arrebatar?

Ladeó la cabeza confundida, en su cabeza el hecho de que alguien más estuviera buscando algo con cierto erizo no le había llegado a inquietar en lo más mínimo, ella solo buscaba una respuesta, quien sabe, algo como: "Es solo tu imaginación, se parecen mucho en apariencia, quizás sea por eso", pero la otra chica le estaba poniendo mucho peso a esa conversación y de cierto modo le sonaba absurdo.

_Talvez solo debo dejar este tema en el olvido…_ De nuevo pensó.

Si, bueno…— _¿Ahora cómo escapo de aquí?_ Lloriqueaba en silencio, con una expresión tan extraña que incluso hizo reír a la mujer con vestido azul, la cual se cruzó de piernas viendo después a otra dirección aun si Amy no se daba cuenta. — supongo que este tipo de fiestas se presta para tener estas reflexiones tan raras, lo mejor es que me vaya por algo de beber. —

Pero antes de que lograra levantarse por completo, la mano de la chica le aprensó su muñeca haciendo que volviera a sentarse frente a ella, sin entender nada solo miro a todos lados buscando la respuesta de aquel comportamiento tan extraño, y cuando sus ojos se toparon con unos negros fue el detonante de una futura situación que cambiaría su noche.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Hice algo malo? Sinceramente no creí que sentarme aquí fuera algo así como VIP, yo solo estaba cansada porque estos tacones son demasiado altos y me están matando, y yo…— Sin embargo, la mujer colocándole su dedo índice en los labios la hizo callar aún más confundida.

Shh, no puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de decir, pero mira nada mas quien viene a visitarte —

¿Eh? — La mirada picará que le lanzaba la mujer la hizo girar el rostro ahora curiosa.

No supo cuándo ni cómo, pero ahí enfrente de ambas chicas, se encontraba un lobo de pelo café oscuro, maduro, junto a unos ojos de color azul, el cabello peinado hacia atrás acompañado de un elegante traje de sastre negro que hacia juego con su reloj de plata y cadenas escondidas en su pecho bastante fornido.

Parecía interesado en Amy, pues lo siguiente que sucedió le dejo más en claro que muchas de las cosas que estaban pasando no le parecían normales, eso o tenía una suerte bastante peculiar.

¿Me permite esta pieza, señorita? —

Ahora es cuando caía en cuenta, la música de jazz había cambiado a una bastante lenta y las luces del lugar habían adoptado tonos cálidos que, en cierta forma, eran "románticos", lucia amable por su sonrisa que le transmitía cierto aire de paz, y aunque le parecía extraño que un hombre la invitara a bailar, en su raciocinio no parecía que distraerse un poco fuera mala idea, ¿Verdad?

_Sonic nunca aceptó bailar conmigo cuando se lo pedía, ¿Será prudente decirle que entonces nunca aprendí…? _Esa duda le generaba cierta vergüenza, pues el lobo seguía paciente en espera de una respuesta, y ya fuera por la presión de decir algo o las emociones de salir por primera vez una gota de sudor resbalaba desde su frente, además que sentía las mejillas algo rosas por esa mirada tan gentil y caballerosa que le regalaba.

¿Era lo correcto…?

Probablemente tendría que recordar lo que sus amigos y padres le decían hace tiempo, esa frase de "Nunca hables con extraños" ¿Podía aplicar en este momento? Pero, era una heroína, su trabajo era proteger a los extraños, y, además, este tiempo de entrenamiento no fueron en vano, ¿Entonces?

Ha, yo…—

¡Claro que acepta, de hecho, le encantaría! —

Ambos se giraron para ver a la chica aun lado de Amy que, emocionada por la escena tan linda, según ella, le mandaba leves codazos que simulaban pequeños empujones a modo de apoyo, lo cual hacían a Amy reír nerviosa mientras se hacía aun lado, cosa que causó gracia en el hombre el cual no se detuvo en alzar su mano para que esta la tomara.

Le aseguro que mis intenciones no son malas, solo que, esa canción es hermosa y al verla desde hace un buen rato supe que tenía que danzar a su lado. —

Mientras su nueva amiga estaba a punto de chillar de la emoción, Amy jugaba con sus dedos viendo a ciertos sitios en particular.

Después de un buen rato, y más alaridos por parte de la mujer, aceptó, de cualquier modo, no estaba sola y probablemente los chicos podrían arreglarse muy bien sin su ayuda.

Oh que rayos, solo se vive una vez… ¡Vamos! — El hombre no se esperó que la linda chica de cabello negro sonriera y emocionada lo tomara de la mano casi arrastrándolo a la pista de baile para que después de dos vueltas lo pisara y se disculpara apenado.

Ugh…—

¡Lo siento, enserio lo siento! No soy buena en esto…— Se rascó la nuca muerta de la pena.

No importa, es…tierno —

Con delicadeza, y de paso para que el resto de la gente dejaran de verlos como si estuvieran en una clase de show o algo así, la tomó finamente de la cintura atrayéndolo hacia sí, guiando los delgados de la chica a sus hombros mientras las suyas se quedaban en esa pequeña curva, ambas manos sujetaban con delicadeza el cuerpo de la chica mientras ambos rostros se encontraban, él le sonrió con tranquilidad, y ella de alguna forma, le causaba ternura su mirada, no sabía el por qué, pero no era igual a la de Sonic, Shadow o incluso Yuki, era diferente.

El tiempo pasó, ambos se habían mantenido en el centro aun si no había sido a propósito, en un silencio que no era para nada incómodo, y solo dejando que la melodía fuera el líder de sus pasos.

No le costaba para nada admitir que el lobo era realmente bueno en lo que hacía, la forma en como le hablaba para impedir que lo pisara nuevamente era bastante gentil y elegante, platicaron de muchos temas, desde a lo que se dedicaban, Amy claramente tuvo que mentir diciendo que era maestra de preescolar, cosa que no era del todo mentira, pues en un futuro realmente le gustaría serlo, se consideraba buena con los niños y jamás tuvo problemas al cuidarlos, incluso tenía experiencia con Cream y sus amigos pues Vainilla siempre que debía algún mandado que hacer le decía a ella para que los cuidara, mientras que el lobo le decía que era el CEO de una empresa del otro lado de la ciudad, no profundizó demasiado pero también confesaba que no era muy asiduo a las fiestas de este tipo, le gustaba más quedarse en casa pasando el rato, cosa que Amy comprendió perfectamente.

Ahora, reía sin parar por alguna anécdota que este le revelaba.

Mientras tanto, Rouge ya los había visto desde hace un buen rato, haciendo que de inmediato fuera a informarle a los demás y todos juntos comenzaran a idear una forma de sacar a su compañera de esa complicada posición.

Shadow los habría ignorado para seguir con lo suyo de no ser porque la murciélago había soltado la bomba diciéndoles quien era el supuesto nuevo pretendiente.

Recargado en el área externa del salón, bajo el infinito manto oscuro de estrellas y la luna llena, con un cigarrillo entre sus dedos entrecerró los ojos más fastidiado que nunca, el odiaba esos eventos, cada vez que les asignaban algo así él era el primero en negarse, y por lo que oía, al parecer él debía ser quien arreglara ese asunto, razón suficiente para que volviera a gruñir alto, por décima vez en ese día.

Y yo aquí caminando como estúpido por el segundo piso cuando la enana ya se está ligando a nuestro objetivo — Se quejaba Scourge del otro lado de la línea.

Todos tenían comunicadores en sus orejas tan pequeños que eran casi invisibles, aunque, por lo que parecía, de alguna forma Amy tenia apagado el suyo, cosa extraña pues Yuki había configurado el de todos especialmente, algo no estaba bien y todos entendían la gravedad del asunto, pues si bien, aunque el criminal no lo planeara.

Sabían de antemano que Amy no era precisamente la parte más fuerte de todos, y si querían tener éxito, ahora debían ser rápidos y efectivos, sin pasos en falso.

Debemos hacer algo, Amy puede salir lastimada si nos quedamos aquí esperando. — Hablaba Yuki preocupado y posicionado desde la parte más alta a la espera de una indicación.

Tranquilízate, Romeo, es simple, uno de nosotros deberá ir con ella y advertirle, le daremos una señal para cuando sea el momento de atacar. — Rouge parecía la más divertida con todo esto.

¿En medio de todos? ¿Acaso estás loca, mujer? — Regañó el albino haciendo reír al peliverde.

¿Hasta ahorita te das cuenta? — Dijo irónico.

Yo iré. —

Ese comentario hizo callar a todos dejándolos sorprendidos, Rouge quien hasta el momento había sido la que más le encontraba diversión a todo esto riendo desde su posición una mueca de desagrado se formó en su rostro, en su puesto era capaz de ver perfectamente el centro de la pista, quiso objetar antes de que este fuera sin embargo el azabache ya había cortado la llamada y dejando ver a todos que no estaba dispuesto a esperar más, caminando directamente hacia la pareja que no paraba de reír por alguna broma que había dicho la menor.

Ser impulsivo en ciertas ocasiones era fácil para describir al azabache, y eso tanto Scourge como Yuki lo comprendían.

Rouge, por otro lado, sin saber el porqué, no paraba de sentirse culpable por cierto sentimiento que muy dentro de su alma se estaba construyendo lentamente, era insignificante y no era el momento, pero seguía ahí.

…

Torciendo los labios por esa escena rodeada de un ridículo fondo rosa imaginario fue que finalmente llegó aún lado de los dos personajes, llamando la atención primero del hombre quien lo detalló minuciosamente con una mirada entre serena y reservada.

Amy, al ver que su acompañante veía hacia un punto en particular, fue que volteó finalmente, quedando de piedra y con unos nervios a flor de piel, Shadow la estaba viendo de una forma tan severa que estaba segura de lo próximo que pasaría, una reprimenda.

¿Ahora que había hecho? No estaba del todo distraída, de vez en cuando veía a su alrededor para ir en búsqueda del tan nombrado criminal, y talvez en alguna oportunidad rotaría de parejas en medio del baile para así atraparlo, era un buen plan en su mente.

Lo que no contaba era que su líder la estuviera matando con los ojos aun lado de ellos dos, tragó duro y rio casi en un murmuro.

V-vaya, que sorpresa verte por aquí… — Dijo queriendo sonar amena frente ese ceño fruncido que no paraba de decir en silencio: "Estás muerta".

Disculpe, ¿Hay algún problema? — Esta vez fue el lobo quien no paraba de ver al de ojos rojos.

Después de todo a Shadow no le importaba, planeaba atraparlo esa noche aun a costara lo que costara, fallar no era una opción.

Ella viene conmigo —

Sorprendida, observó al de pelo oscuro con sorpresa, olvidándose por completo en esos segundos que estaban en medio del trabajo, el hombre sin embargo no hizo ningún ademan de querer soltar a Amy.

A juzgar por la sorpresa en el rostro de la joven, siento que usted no está siendo del todo sincero conmigo — Alzó la ceja no creyéndole nada.

Enserio que no tenía por qué hacer todo este espectáculo, fácil podía llevársela lejos de aquel fastidioso anciano, de no ser porque antes había sido el blanco de toda responsabilidad sobre aquella noche.

Amy, ya volviendo a la realidad, sonrió apenada dirigiéndose al amable señor que hasta ese momento le había ayudado a pasar la noche antes de caer muriendo por aburrimiento.

Sentía una responsabilidad instalarse en su ser, por lo que con un ligero "Lo siento" le mostró una débil sonrisa junto a un asentimiento con la cabeza, cuando pareció que el hombre había entendido, se alejó lentamente y por fin, junto al azabache llegaron a una parte de la pista más discreta, con menos gente observándolos y, por mera casualidad, justo en el instante en que la música se había cambiado a una más íntima.

Cosa que hizo a Amy claramente sonrojar, sin notar la obvia mirada de un Shadow ya más relajado al mismo tiempo que trataba de pensar en una solución a todo esto.

Al ritmo de la lírica, Shadow la acercó con cuidado de su cintura, la peli rosa instantáneamente descasó los brazos en sus hombros.

Eres una tonta — Amy frunció el ceño ofendida.

Eso no es muy amable —

El arqueó los ojos, y ella por otro lado suspiró profundo, la última vez no habían terminado bien, y si se supone que eran compañeros ahora no le gustaba la idea de tener a uno de ellos en malos entendidos. Después de todo lo mejor era que estuvieran unidos.

O quizás ella buscaba serlo ahora que no había alguien más.

Mira, sobre lo que dije antes… —

Shadow, que hasta ese momento estaba totalmente enfrascado en sí mismo reaccionó con la suave voz que la de ojos jade le demostraba.

No creo que sea el momento de discutirlo —

Pero, ¿Cuándo es entonces? — Shadow también se dio la oportunidad de soltar todo el aire que había estado guardando, sujetándola más contra su cuerpo sintiendo como consecuencia el leve chillido que ella soltó, haciendo que alzara una ceja.

Creo que no fui claro, cuando dije que vigilaras en el centro del piso principal —

¿A qué te refieres? —

El silenció reino entre ambos, a pesar de que la música invadía los oídos de todos los presentes y ellos no fueran la excepción, era difícil admitirlo, pero a fin de cuentas él no había mentido cuando había dicho que ella era su responsabilidad.

Desde ese día en que él fue el encargado de vigilarla postrada en la cama todos los días y noches de desvelo, mirarla ahora con los ojos llenos de vida cambiaba totalmente las cosas.

Era, de alguna forma, más difícil.

Mientras él estaba analizando que responderle, ella no paraba ahora de pensar que aquel hombre amable tenía algo que ver, creía firmemente que no estaba haciendo algo equivocado, sin embargo, ahora que lo tenía en mente más tiempo, supo que había sido una irresponsabilidad de su parte, a pesar de que estaba segura de poder manejarlo.

Por dios, era solo su primer día, quería hacerlo bien, por supuesto que sí.

El hecho de ser una inútil y que antes de entrar ahora se lo confirmaran era difícil de digerir, aceptar, eso no, eso ya lo sabía, pero todo era nuevo, todo era diferente y manejarlo mucho peor.

Mientras tu bailabas con ancianos extraños yo tuve que enterarme que justamente escogiste al peor compañero que pudiste encontrar — Entrecerró los ojos cuando observó como la peli rosa se veía sorprendida por su respuesta.

Bueno, eso fue grosero, porque ese "anciano" tiene nombre, y es "Sergei", es bastante amable y, además, mi nuevo amigo —

Tsk, como sea, "Sergei" es el que estamos buscando — Respondió ya algo harto de esto.

¿¡QUÉ!? —

¡Cállate! —

Las personas en la pista volteaban a ver a la actual pareja peleando como si de niños se tratara, Amy estaba totalmente conmocionada con las pupilas pequeñas mientras Shadow la sostenía fuertemente de la cintura en caso de que se le ocurriera caer y hacer un escándalo incluso mayor.

Pero, ha sido muy bueno conmigo…—

Definitivamente no se lo esperaba, su cara ahora denotaba una profunda tristeza, de verdad que en el cómo un futuro buen amigo, quizás hasta la ayudaría a salir de G.U.N, para, quizás ir en búsqueda de sus amigos.

Era peor que sentirse estancada.

¿Le viste algún arma? — Preguntó el azabache ignorando el puchero lleno de decepción de su compañera.

Después de todo él quería terminar con esto de una buena vez.

No, al menos no a simple vista. — Contesto de forma robótica.

Entonces habrá que cambiar de plan —

Volteó por un momento a su derecha, descubriendo rápidamente como "Sergei" se iba cautelosamente entre las personas hasta toparse con otras más en la puerta trasera del salón, oscura y solitaria con solamente los cuadros siendo testigos de la escena, de repente su mirada se oscureció, sus ojos revelaron aquel brillo que Shadow siempre veía en tipos como el, luego de eso, vio como le informaba de algo al resto y desaparecía detrás de aquella puerta.

Ya sabía que lo habían descubierto, y el tiempo se había terminado.

Ya has hecho suficiente —

Amy, volviendo de su ensoñación, alzó la cabeza topándose con esos ojos rojos. De nuevo estaba ese sentimiento que le decía una palabra lo bastante clara como para que fuera imposible malinterpretarla: Decepción.

¿Qué? No, espera, sé que puedo ayudar, he entrenado mucho, tú lo has visto, estoy lista — Su voz se oía poco a poco más desesperada.

Le iban a hacer lo que siempre hacían todos, dejarla de lado mientras ellos lo resolvían todo, y no, si ella se había propuesto cambiar para salvar a los chicos entonces eso llevaba de la mano el ser más fuerte.

Esta vez no.

Te quedarás aquí…—

¡No, yo iré! —

El idiota verde va interceptarlos antes de que escapen, el zorro los atacará desde el techo de este patético intento de baile y Rouge cuidará que nadie más tenga pruebas de lo que pase esta noche. —

Yo puedo pelear, solo déjame probarlo —

Irás a las motos y te aseguraras de que nada más se eche a perder. —

Por favor, no puedes hacerme esto. —

No voy a discutir más. —

Ni siquiera la estaba escuchando.

No me daré por vencido. — Amy frunció el ceño.

… —

Sé que no crees que pueda hacerlo, pero estoy lista para demostrarte lo contrario…—

Shadow por un momento dejó escapar un suspiro cansado, y ella por un momento creyó que había esperanzas de lo que fuera.

Tsk…— Gruñó. — Ya vi todo lo pudiste haber dado, he dicho. — Su voz se hizo más grave debido al enojo que había estado conteniendo. — Que te largues.

Shadow colocó dos de sus dedos en el chip que tenían todos en la oreja, activándolo de nuevo, pues antes de ir con ella se había decidido en apagarlo, ¿La razón? No deseaba ser molestado por lo que fuera a pasar con esos dos, evitar cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con esto.

La de cabellera negra estaba molesta, ¿Para que la habían traído entonces? Oh si, era su culpa, de algún modo sabía que nunca debió distraerse, tal vez, y solo tal vez si hubiera puesto más ímpetu Shadow y los chicos la habría mirado y notado todo su potencial.

Ahora todo estaba arruinado.

Suspiró derrotada, asintiendo dócilmente y dándose media vuelta para ir por donde había venido, se quería despedir rápidamente de su amiga y después hacer lo que se le ordenó, de cualquier forma, ya no quería causar más problemas.

Shadow la vio irse, dejándolo solo en la pista, con la misma expresión que siempre poseía, los demás habían oído todo, pero tampoco le importaba, arreglándose las mangas de su traje simplemente se fue directamente a la misma puerta en donde había visto toda esa escena.

Eso no fue muy galante de tu parte, sombritas — Se escuchó la voz de la murciélago al otro lado de la línea, junto a una sonora carcajada por parte del peli verde y desde su posición una mirada preocupada de Yuki.

Eso no es de tu incumbencia — Rodó los ojos este, mientras recargaba su arma escondida en su espalda, asegurándose de no ser visto detrás de una camioneta ya en el estacionamiento donde el sujeto seguía hablando con esos hombres.

Yuki estaba ya posicionado en el amparo, con la flecha apuntando a uno de los guardias que rodeaban sin descanso a aquel sujeto, y a pesar de eso, no podía concentrarse del todo, estaba seguro que Amy estaría bastante triste por todo lo que había pasado, tenia deseos de ir corriendo y rodearla en sus brazos.

Debería ver si está bien, solo para asegurarme que sigue ahí…— Habló al aire viendo a la chica que efectivamente si lo estaba, sentada sobre una de las motocicletas cabizbaja y balanceando sus pies al aire ya sin los tacones puestos. — _Oh, que no esté llorando_

¿Eso a quien la importa? ¡Estoy a punto de arrancarle la cabeza a ese idiota, me arruino la oportunidad de acostarme con una chica súper caliente! — Exclamó Scourge más que emocionado de salir de su ubicación.

Agente Black, se supone que somos un equipo — Intentó una vez más el albino.

El azabache no dijo nada, por un momento su vista se giró a un punto en específico, sin embargo, después de un rato, simplemente negó con la cabeza y volvió su mirada al frente.

Cumple con tu parte, lo demás que hagas no me importa en lo absoluto —

Había sido su última palabra, Yuki sin poder hacer nada más tuvo que desviar la mirada de su compañera y concentrarse en su trabajo.

Por otro lado, Sergei sabía perfectamente que estaba siendo buscado, y muy probablemente acorralado, cuando los hombres estuvieron en posición él se giró aprovechando su vista subdesarrollada para mirar a la chica pelinegra de hace rato, notando automáticamente que se escabullía por arboles viendo directamente al frente, aun sin notarlo a él.

Sonrió enormemente.

Señor, ¿Qué hacemos con ella? —

Tráiganmela. — Dictó tronando sus dedos y como acto seguido tres de los que estaban escondidos se fueron corriendo en silencio hacia ella, a escondidas para que nadie más lo pudiera notar.

_Tú vas a decidir…_—

Scourge por fin salió de su escondite, topándose de frente con los sujetos que comenzaron a dispararle en cuanto lo vieron correr de un lado a otro

¿Es enserio que eso es todo lo que tienen? — Riendo y mostrando sus dientes afilados pudo distinguir al líder, sin embargo, este veía hacia atrás, sin prestarle siquiera atención, cosa que solo consiguió enfadarlo mucho más. — ¡Hay ancestro, jamás le des la espalda a tu enemigo, ¿Es que eres idiota, maldito jubilado?!

Pero no consiguió nada.

Amy corría lo más rápido que sus pies descalzos se lo permitían, estaba enojada, ella no se iba a quedar sentada esperando, pretendía retar al de ojos rojos costara lo que costara, y si con eso debía desobedecer sus órdenes entonces estaba más que dispuesta a hacerlo, sabía que no ellos no la encontrarían, se había quitado el chip tirándolo al piso y destruyéndolo de una sola pisada, con su martillo en mano empuñada apretó los dientes, seguramente ya estarían batallando con los malos, o al menos eso quería creer.

_La sorpresa que tendrán cuando vean lo bien que hice, al fin van a reconocer que no soy ninguna niña inútil _Sonrió para sí misma con la mente totalmente positiva.

Pero, su sorpresa fue más grande cuando tres extraños se interpusieron en su camino, no dejándole ni tiempo de atacarlos con su "piko piko hammer", cuando de inmediato la habían derribado al suelo de varias patadas y golpes al estómago, sabía que estos tipos no se contendrían aun si ella era una chica, lo podía ver en sus ojos sin vida, estaba asustada con los ojos húmedos amenazándola con derribar unas cuantas lágrimas, nuevamente lo había arruinado todo.

El jefe va a estar feliz, esto fue demasiado fácil — Decía uno.

Cierra la boca, hasta me avergüenza ser asignado a esta mierda, solo mírala, es una estúpida ramera solamente. — De inmediato el resto se comenzó a reír.

Uno de ellos, burlándose de su estado con la mirada la tomó del mentón ya más tarde cuando la habían atado las manos y los pies, el metal que la tenía prisionera le estaba marcando la piel de tal forma que varias cortadas ahora se estaban formando en esas zonas generándole un dolor indescriptible, pues al oír que uno de ellos manipulaba aquel elemento supo que lo estaba haciendo a propósito para inmovilizarla, todo solo porque les parecía muy divertido verla reprimir sus gritos de dolor cuando el metal comenzaba a hacerse más pequeño asfixiándola.

¿Quiénes son ustedes? — Preguntó con la respiración jadeante mientras se recuperaba de un puñetazo que él le había dado cuando tuvo la intención de besarla y esta lo escupió, los odiaba, odiaba la gente como ellos.

Con esfuerzo quiso alcanzar el martillo que yacía derribado a centímetros de ella, vaya que pudo lograrlo de no ser porque otro más lo había pateado lejos pisándola con fuerza en el proceso.

Era una parte de la realidad que ni Sonic, ni Tails o Knuckles le permitieron ver.

Eso lo vas a saber después, mientras tanto…—

Los hombres se vieron entre sí, y una sonrisa que Amy no supo describir se formó en sus rostros con lentitud.

De repente el miedo fluyo por sus venas, y la apariencia de una heroína se vino abajo.

Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, el corazón comenzó a latirle de una manera frenética, sus orejas estaban hacia atrás al igual que todo su cuerpo en posición fetal.

Todos tenían razón.

No estaba lista.

No, por favor no… — Rogó a como sus cuerdas vocales se lo permitían, ella era más fuerte, pero ellos habían sido más listos.

¿Por qué no nos divertimos un rato? —

Maldición, si, solo mírenla, cuando las mujeres se visten así solo buscan que nos las tiremos — Dijo otro apuntándola con la punta de su pistola.

Espero que sirvas al menos para eso — El que parecía el líder se mantenía sujetando su martillo con bastante facilidad.

_Estoy cansada de pedir ayuda. _

Desgraciados…— Tosió con dificultad dejando que la sangre escurriera por la esquina de su boca.

Tu error fue creer que tenías oportunidad. —

_Prefiero morir a tener que seguir con esto. _

Oye, Yamamoto — Habló al fondo uno de ellos, ya no le importaba verlos, después de todo la fuerza con la que el metal destrozaba poco a poco sus músculos era demasiada, el sentimiento frustrante al saber que había podido defenderse y el hecho de que si gritaba nadie la oiría porque ellos ya le tenían listo un lazo con la intención de torturarla más al saber que estuvo tan cerca.

Ya estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones.

La única diferencia es que esta vez no esperaba que un destello azul la salvara.

Mierda, ¿Qué quieres? — Rugió fastidiado el nombrado.

El jefe pidió que la trajéramos con vida. —

Relájate, la única marca que tendrá será imposible de ver a simple vista. — Contestó totalmente cómodo y divertido con ver las gotas chocar contra el concreto, poco a poco estaba cediendo, y eso solo lo emocionaba aún más.

De nuevo se rieron.

Ella en un descuido pudo arrastrarse solo un poco hacia el lado contrario, había sido un escape exitoso de no ser porque el que la mantenía prisionera se molestó con esa acción haciendo que el metal le mandara corrientes eléctricas que la hicieron gritar de dolor, la tela callaba todas las palabras que reclamaban ser liberadas.

¡Estúpida ramera, intenta eso una vez más y te desgarro cada parte de tu maldito cuerpo pieza por pieza! —

Mas patadas, mas golpes.

...

De repente las luces externas que adornaban cada parte del edificio se apagaron, los hombres voltearon por todos lados en búsqueda de alguien más en aquel callejón, Amy se negaba a alzar la mirada por el terror a que alguien más se sumara a esa horrible noche, sin premeditarlo uno de ellos, precisamente el que sostenía el martillo de la eriza salió volando directamente a un árbol, este de forma casi instanea y debido a la fuerza del impacto no le dio tiempo de nada cuando había sido perforado todo el área del torso con una rama que sobresalía del tronco, matándolo de inmediato.

El resto solo vieron la escena sorprendidos, había sido tan rápido y silencioso que nadie se percató del ataque, lo peor de todo era que:

No sabían que si existía alguien.

Un erizo negro con vetas rojas y mirada del mismísimo diablo ahora que había visto la escena.

Amy se rehusaba a levantar la cabeza.

¿¡Q-quien eres tú!? ¡Escogiste el peor momento para interrumpirnos, vas a pagar con tu vida, imbécil! — Amenazó uno de ellos en un ataque de nervios.

…

Rose…—

Amy escuchaba la voz del azabache acercarse poco a poco, seguía en su posición a pesar de eso.

Después de eso, sintió como la tela que estaba en sus labios se fue deshaciendo hasta taparle suavemente la vista, confundida ladeó la cabeza cuando él estaba enfrente terminando el nudo.

¿Qué…?

No puedo dejar que veas esto…—


	15. 13 - No tienen ni idea

**Capítulo 13**

¡Sonic The Hedgehog, detente ahora mismo, o no respondo de los golpes que te daré! –

Estaban con una velocidad inclusive más allá que la luz, su cuerpo aferrado al contrario siendo cargada por la espalda del chico quien no paraba de reír ante la histeria de su amiga, ni siquiera tenían cinco minutos y ya habían recorrido el mundo entero, ahora, le había parecido más divertido si le añadía altura a un camino tan plano, fue entonces cuando las colinas de los bosques tomaron una presencia bastante tentadora que no fue desaprovechada por el impetuoso héroe el cual se limitó a mostrar una juguetona sonrisa de lado antes de aceptar el desafío de su propio subconsciente.

Y todo esto porque a Amy se le había ocurrido preguntar la razón del porque le atraía tanto desaparecer cada día sin falta solo para volver con un nuevo record anotado en su memoria.

Cada uña estaba clavada en sus propios brazos debido a que no era capaz de tranquilizarse, además era necesario para no salir volando, y, claro, morir, su cabello seguramente era un desastre como siempre que lo hacían, o, mejor dicho, siempre cuando el la arrastraba a ello.

Tragó seco en algún punto del viaje cuando vió como el puente que unía dos riscos de una longitud bastante exagerada se había derrumbado ante ambos pares de iris, la caída iba a ser totalmente aterradora por no decir letal y el viento que parecía un torbellino definitivamente no ayudaba a la estabilidad emocional de la chica quien solo gritó aterrada y comenzó a patalear dándole en una que otra ocasión al peli azul en la cara.

Amy, por favor, no me dejas ver – Se quejó Sonic mientras luchaba con quitarse las manos y los pies de su punto de visión, tal como si fuera algún comic de comedia.

¡Vamos a morirrrrr! – Gritó aún más fuerte la chica aferrándose como pulga al otro.

Si no te tranquilizas, entonces sí, vete despidiendo de este mundo jajaja – Bromeó, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la asustada heroína.

¡No es momento para bromas, detente ahora mismo! –

Sin embargo, como si fuera alguna especie de discurso motivacional, el solo le respondió un: "Será mejor que te sujetes bien, _Ames_" después los ojos adquirieron un brillo especial y la velocidad fue incluso más que logró superarse, otra vez, así mismo.

Amy incrédula, lo único que atinó a hacer fue a gritar tan alto justo cuando no sintió el piso debajo de ellos y en cambio una enorme vista, con el lago debajo, agresivo, haciendo que las olas golpeasen contra las rocas puntiagudas acompañado en los aires de una bandada de pájaros los cuales se mudaban de hogar justo en ese momento, el tiempo pareció detenerse y su respiración a aumentar tan fuerte que hasta dolía.

De repente, el volteó a verla, sonrió confidente, y ella no supo si era una especie de encantamiento, pero, también lo hizo, su corazón ardió en un amor tan puro y leal que no se dio cuenta cuando ya se hallaban justo del otro lado.

Se sentía la mujer más dichosa de toda la vida, todo parecía tan fácil, quizás demasiado, pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, su encantadora mirada que siempre le decía con palabras mudas un: "Esta bien, todo está bien".

La bajó de donde se mantenía aun aferrada, sentándola con mucha delicadeza sobre el frondoso pasto que los cubría gran parte desde sus piernas hacia abajo, los dos dejaron escapar un suspiro extenso, debido al frio de la brisa Amy se vió obligada a abrazar sus propias piernas, Sonic no dejaba de ver hacia al frente, cosa que terminó por darle curiosidad. Cuando lo hizo, cielos, agradeció haberlo hecho.

El paisaje, la vista, todo era demasiado hermoso.

No sabía que el atardecer ya estaba cerca, ahora lo comprendía todo, el chico se había apresurado justo ese día, el que la hubiera invitado justo en la puerta de su casa, todo para traerla en el momento perfecto, sobre el lugar perfecto. Desde ahí se podía ver claramente como el sol se escondía detrás de un bello mar enorme y claro, las colinas se formaban una a una detrás mientras dejaban ver como la naturaleza había dejado sus frutos, las nubes que simulaban ser tan esponjosas y suaves como siempre se las imaginó, los colores en el lugar armonizaban todo en una perfecta fotografía que sus recuerdos podrían guardar hasta el final de sus días.

¿Sonic…? – Lo llamó dudosa mientras dejaba que las hebras de su cabello se hondearan en sincronía como si de una danza se tratara.

Amy – Respondió sin moverse en lo absoluto, aún si una media sonrisa se hubiera asomado por la esquina de su boca – Hoy es tu cumpleaños, sonará absurdo, pero soy el único que no te ha regalado nada, y, de hecho, sigo sin saberlo – Ahí estaba, esa personalidad tan alegre y burlona tal cual un niño.

Estaba sorprendida, en realidad, si, hoy era su cumpleaños número doce, pero eso nunca había sido un impedimento para que el la tratara igual que todos los días, lo más cotidiano era una fiesta entre amigos, nada fuera de lo común, y estaba bien con eso, nunca había pedido otra cosa, pero tampoco encontraba la razón por la cual ese día su amor no secreto la "raptara" antes de que lo normal aconteciera el resto del rato, incluso Cream quien estaba con ella tomando él té como de costumbre se había sorprendido con la presencia del erizo azul detrás de la puerta, aunque aquella sonrisa inocente y llena de cariño no se fue ni siquiera cuando Amy le había dicho que se verían más tarde en la fiesta.

Retomando la confesión que este le dio, Amy no hizo más que reír por lo bajo, acomodar un flequillo rebelde detrás de su oreja y recargar el mentón sobre ambas rodillas.

Cualquiera cosa esta bien, de hecho, cualquier cosa que tú me des lo voy a apreciar con todo el corazón –

Rogaba por todos los dioses que el benevolente erizo no viera el leve rubor que se estaba comenzando a asomar por sus mejillas, aunque, por otro lado, si lo hacía, quizás daría pie a un momento romántico para los dos, después de todo se valía soñar, ¿no? Aún si sabía perfectamente que la palabra "romance" y su nombre nunca estarían unidas en una oración.

Ella daría su vida por él, y estaba segura que el haría lo mismo, eso era más que suficiente.

El día en que te conocí, era hoy hace cinco años, vaya, que rápido se va el tiempo, a veces siento que vamos demasiado rápido, un momento de paz tampoco esta tan mal ¿Sabes? – Amy asintió, discretamente acercándose, al contrario.

Es verdad…– Fue lo único que dijo.

El silenció fue el rey por un par de minutos más, como había dicho el, estaban tomando un respiro de todo y de todos, y eso, de forma peculiar, pero era lo más dichoso que alguna vez había soñado, estaba sumamente enamorada, emocionada de lo próximo que sucedería, aun si sus anhelos la cegaban, porque si era con él, con el héroe que logró proteger su corazón, solo podía dejarse llevar por el descontrol de sus emociones, hablaba y pensaba como una niña, pero eso era después de todo.

_Ames _–

¿Si…? –

Yo siempre voy a estar listo para salvarte, las veces que sean necesarias. –

Era como un sueño.

Lo sé, siempre voy a confiar en ti, _Sonic_…–

Pero también eres la chica más fuerte que he conocido, y estoy seguro de que nos lo vas a demostrar, y después, no lo sé – Decía con una mano rascando parte de su moflete. – supongo que será hora para que no te vea como la misma que vi el primer día…–rio. – aunque he de admitir que eso me preocupa un poco, estoy ansioso por comprobarlo yo mismo, ¿Poder observar en lo que te has convertido? Estoy emocionado–

Se giró, Amy también, en un segundo él ya estaba moviendo sus labios de forma que sus dientes se mostraran y su dedo pulgar se alzara, formando la pose tan característica que siempre hacia cuando al final de alguna batalla, salían victoriosos.

Un par de lágrimas se asomaron por los iris de la peli rosa, cosa que alarmó un poco al erizo.

¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? – Su mirada asustada le daba gracia a la chica, quien solo negó limpiándose con la manga de su suéter blanco.

Nada, es solo que…– Snif.

Vamos, que estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo, según lo que me dijo Tails, ser sincero siempre es lo mejor – Ahora se mantenía algo incrédulo. –¿Acaso olvidé hacer la parte de sonreír y alzar la ceja? Dijo que eso me haría incluso más heroico. –

No pudo evitarlo, una gran carcajada invadió a la chica, ganándose una cara incluso más confundida, por el contrario.

¿Segura que no estás loca…? –

Eres un bobo. – Contestó contagiada con su humor y golpeándolo levemente en el hombro. – No es nada, solo que no me lo esperaba –

Entonces eso hará que no lo olvides, bien – Se acercó un poco más a ella, ambos se dieron la libertad de verse a los ojos y entonces, el peli azul levantó un brazo en puño con un sentimiento que podría motivar a cualquiera. – Recuerda _Ames, _siempre habrá una respuesta, alguna salida, y rendirse jamás será una de ellas, menos si tu principal enemigo, "eres tú" sin darte cuenta.

La máquina zumbaba, el molesto rechinar de la camilla bajo su cuerpo parecía nunca detenerse, poco a poco comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia, cuando sus parpados crearon el suave movimiento de abrirse lo primero que sintió fueron los cables que inyectaban una especie de líquido amarillo directo a sus brazos, frunció el entrecejo, apenas había despertado, pero de nuevo ahí estaba, donde todo había comenzado.

Encerrada dentro de un cuarto blanco, la pantalla conectada al muro la cual mostraba su información básica que fácilmente podrían haber sacado de su tarjeta de identificación, nada más que eso la acompañaba, de hecho, tampoco se sentiría impresionada si supiera el desenlace de su primer mal paso.

Quiso voltear hacia su diestra para ver una vez más su reporte médico, pero las náuseas fueron más grandes que se vió obligada a apretar los dientes en un intento desesperado por tranquilizarse.

El viento, ¿Por qué había viento? Las cortinas iniciaron un ondeo natural, de repente un sonido seco de suelas aterrizar la alertaron y en un cerrar de ojos sabía que ya no estaba sola, la cola de cierto zorro blanco robarse parte de su visión periférica le dio una pista de su primer y muy seguramente único visitante.

En realidad, nunca te puedes acostumbrar a ver a tu amiga en ese estado, según dicen, es más fácil con el tiempo, yo digo: Qué es una vil mentira –

Eso es muy dulce, admites que somos amigos – Intentó bromear la de ojos jade, quitándose el tubo que le traspasaba oxigeno de la maquina a su lado.

Sentado de lado, con una pierna balanceándose en el aire y la otra doblada con la rodilla dominante sirviendo de apoyo a uno de sus brazos, ahí estaba Yuki, con una expresión cansada mirando hacia afuera, ni Amy ni el podían decir cuánto tiempo había estado ahí, pero claro, ahora mismo, era la última información por la cual el mundo se pelaba por saber.

¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí? –

Poco a poco intentaba adquirir una posición menos deprimente, sentada aún lado de las máquinas de hospital sobre la esquina de la camilla con las sábanas blancas hechas un nudo a su espalda, vestida con solamente su ropa interior acompañada de una bata azul que, por su estatura, le llegaba tres dedos más allá de las rodillas, el cabello opaco, sin vida, y su piel más blanca que la porcelana dándole un aspecto más enfermo de lo que realmente podría asegurar, los tubos conectados a sus brazos fueron removidos con cierto rencor y su cabeza no abandonó aquel ángulo.

Tres días –

¿Qué pasó con…? –

¿Tu amigo? Oh, sí – Dejando escapar una risa sarcástica giró su cabeza hacia ella. – Lo mejor será que no preguntes –

Lo siento… –

Estaba enojado, si, no podía ocultarlo, pero no precisamente por esa chica que esperaba lista una reprimenda de su parte, más bien, jamás se había asustado de esa forma.

No vuelvas a hacerme esto…–

Al otro extremo de la ciudad, se encontraba Shadow, quien después de hacerse cargo del jefe de aquella supuesta mafia tuvo que declarar y hacerse cargo de todos los documentos dentro de una de las cárceles más resguardadas de todo el mundo, siempre era lo mismo, entraba y la mayoría de los presos corrían hacia las rejas con la esperanza de vengarse por haber sido atrapados, escupiendo una infinidad de variaciones vulgares que le entraban por un oído y salían por otro, realmente no le importaba en lo más mínimo ni le asustaba, más bien, la costumbre se había robado cualquier tipo de emoción excitante conforme el tiempo trascurría, con más razón si parte de la razón por la cual él se hallaba ahí dentro era por ese molesto proceso con una pila de papeles.

Pasaron dos horas en las cuales estuvo ahí dentro ahogándose de información y análisis, que cuando todo hubo terminado su expresión no podía estar más disgustada de lo que de por sí ya era. Uno de los líderes de la policía lo había estado acompañando todo ese rato, a costa del azabache, quien siempre prefería hacer las cosas él solo, en ese caso no tuvo otra opción al saber que lo iba a necesitar.

Increíble que después de todo esto, el desgraciado se esforzara al máximo por impugnar bajo su posición, de no ser por ustedes no habríamos podido tener la suficiente evidencia para contrarrestar su declaración y probar que él fue el autor mediato de todo este proceso. – Dijo el oficial, estirando sus brazos y recargándose en el respaldo de la silla, se trataba de un lobo siberiano con una complexión bastante robusta y ejercitada, su voz al igual que sus facciones eran toscas y graves.

Sin embargo, el de vetas rojas se abstuvo de decir una palabra, tomando lo que quedaba de su café para enseguida levantarse y empezando a caminar directamente a la puerta dejando al contrario hablar solo, necesitaba salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, ya tenía suficiente con las paredes de concreto que G.U.N tanto presumía, hastiado era poco para lo que él representaba en esos momentos.

Eh, escuché que tuviste un ligero inconveniente con la eriza nueva, ¿Te digo la verdad? No me sorprende en lo absoluto – Su voz al mencionarla emitía tanta superioridad y desdén que por escasos momentos hizo al agente Black detenerse justo cuando sus guantes de cuero negro rozaron con el mango de la puerta, robándose un poco del nulo interés en su mirar – Los rumores corren más rápido de lo que piensas–

Miró por el rabillo del ojo.

El lobo, sonrió con altivez al ver su reacción, regocijándose más en su posición y observando cómo el contrario dudaba si lo dejaba hablando solo o no.

Dicen que no va a durar, que es solo un estorbo para los objetivos a los que los directivos aspiran, varios incluso aseguran que ella no es más que una puta zorra –

A kilómetros se podía notar como el hombre se relamía los labios, al parecer recordando ciertas cosas que Shadow se negaba a imaginar, asco era lo menos que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Tch… – Sus iris se volvieron afilados y sus puños ya estaban apretando de más el metal del picaporte.

Pero no se callaba

Solo espero que esas lindas piernas se dignen en ofrecerme algún día ese servicio, al parecer no estoy muy lejos de conseguirlo… ¿Verdad, Shadow? ¿Cuándo la vas traer aquí? No quiero echármela ya cuando paso por toda la organización– Una risa nasal y escandalosa salió de sus labios.

No es que le importara, pero tomando en cuenta que ya se encontraba harto de estar ahí encerrado ahora tenía que soportar los comentarios idiotas y pedófilos de cierto lobo últimamente abandonado por su ex esposa, solo para que se callara de una buena vez soltó la manija de la puerta y justo cuando se giró a decir algo el sonido seco de alguien llamando para entrar llamó la atención de los presentes, el azabache solo se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a la nueva persona, de inmediato el cabello largo y rojo ardiente de una chica gato puso acto de presencia, ojos negros e uniforme de G.U.N, cuando los dos cruzaron miradas este solo gruño por el simple hecho de que ahora habían más personas en ese cuarto que parecía más de juguete que de un oficial, en cambio, la mujer un tanto curvilínea se abstuvo de producir una sutil risita, y para desagrado del agente, aspiró con profundidad el humo del cigarrillo que descansaba entre sus dedos medio e índice, dejándolo salir en la cara de este, parecía totalmente divertida con el mero hecho de provocarlo, en su mirar podía leerse.

Buenos días capitán Volkov, agente Black, me presento, soy _Margot…_ –

Mientras el hombre parecía incluso más feliz por la presencia de la hembra, Shadow solo arqueo los ojos y paso de largo, abriendo la puerta y por fin saliendo de ese hoyo que parecía no tenerla, no obstante, eso no impidió que sus orejas se encresparan al oír ciertas palabras detrás de esas paredes.

_¿Entonces…? –_

_Nada, no pudieron sacarle nada –_

_Espero que hayas hecho tu trabajo, y te hayas encargado de ellos –_

Se escuchó una risa con sorna.

_No tienen ni idea –_

Alzo una ceja, y continuó con su camino, después de todo, nunca había confiado en nadie.

Amy, por otra parte, ya había salido del hospital, acompañada del zorro albino quien se negaba a dejarla sola y a su suerte, según las órdenes del médico, ya había tenido el suficiente reposo, pero un poco más no vendría nada mal.

Fue así hasta llegar a su habitación, cuando tuvo la oportunidad le dijo que por el momento todo estaba en orden, y que un poco de tiempo a solas de hecho no le vendría nada mal, solo así pudo tranquilizar al agente quien suspiro resignado y con una palmada en el hombro desapareció detrás de la puerta.

Horas más tarde.

El clima simulaba una persona con trastornos bipolares pues había comenzado a llover, cada gota que golpeaba con el vidrio de su ventana recaía en sonidos constantes y de cierto modo relajantes para la eriza, quien en todo ese rato su único acompañante fue un libro que le había regalado la enfermera, tratándose de psicología para la vida, iba bien, ya estaba un poco más allá del comienzo y no era para nada aburrido.

Sentada cerca del mirador observaba como el cielo oscuro y nublado lanzaba corrientes de aire tan fuertes que los arboles poco a poco iban perdiendo los frutos de su cosecha natural, ya era de noche, y el frio solo había aumentado más obligándola a ponerse un suéter que le quedaba enorme junto a unos pijamas blancos bastante gruesas de algodón, el cansancio empezó por dominar y sus ojos poco a poco a parpadear, de repente en los brazos de Morfeo su cuerpo decidió que era hora de quedarse.

Al día siguiente no era mejor, el clima que había arrasado la noche anterior había implantado consigo una ola de viento helado y nubes casi negras como la noche, Rouge sobrevolaba los alrededores luego haber visto a Shadow caminar directamente hacia la oficina del general luego de haber recibido una llamada, hacía rato que deseaba descender para hablar de cierto tema con el erizo, sin embargo el miedo que corría por todas sus venas le decía que aún no era el momento adecuado, dando como resultado que nerviosa, aunque no lo pareciese, vigilara como el resto de los agentes hacían su vida cotidiana desde los cielos.

Ni siquiera se dignó en tocar, tan rápido como su mano rozó una vez más el pomo de la puerta hizo aparición dentro de aquella ya tan conocida oficina, sin embargo, esta vez poseía algo diferente, y es que quien se encontraba sentado detrás de la larga mesa de madera de caoba no era el hombre de mediana edad quien lo recibía con un semblante cansado como siempre, si no era ella, de nuevo la mujer de cabello rojo, la cual esta vez recargada en el respaldo del asiento aún mantenía la misma sonrisa retorcida del día anterior, probablemente disfrutando de la mirada confusa del contrario quien cerró la puerta tras de sí, sin decir nada y solo cruzando los brazos enfrente de su escritorio volviendo de inmediato a su mirada habitual.

De cualquier modo, no estaba ahí para involucrarse en la vida de los demás, tampoco es que le interesara en lo absoluto.

Es un placer volver a verlo, Black –

Entrecerró los ojos.

¿Se deshicieron del viejo? –

El prefería siempre ir al punto, lo cual constantemente era un roce con los directivos, y por lo que veía, a ella o no le afectaría en nada o tarde o temprano terminarían teniendo un reencuentro no mejor que ese.

Yo preferiría el término: "Destituido de su cargo" – Simple, soltaba cada palabra con una voz fácil de sobrellevar al mismo tiempo que cruzaba la pierna debajo de ese favorable vestido negro hasta las rodillas, todo bajo esa mesa que los separaba. – Estos datos son confidenciales, pero me tomé el atrevimiento de mandarlo llamar para informarle que, a partir de hoy, usted tendrá que rendirme cuentas a mí, yo seré su jefa directa. –

Definitivamente no se esperaba eso, y al ver que no decía nada la mujer decidió continuar.

Tengo entendido, según los registros, que usted y su equipo son los mejores en toda esta institución, por consecuente, es una razón más para revelarle que yo también seré la nueva presidenta de G.U.N, espero que nos podamos llevar bien –

Esto tenía que ser una broma, de un día a otro habían desaparecido todos los humanos quienes estaban a cargo de los directivos en aquellos muros, se negaba a quitarle la vista de encima pues estaba seguro que algo extraño estaba sucediendo, y el mero argumento de hacérselos saber antes no se lo creía.

Tsk – Apretó los dientes mirando a otro lado luego de notar como a la mujer lo único que encontraba era entretenimiento banal a esa situación. – dile eso a quien, si le interese, a mí solo dame el siguiente trabajo para largarme de una buena vez –

Perfecto – Fue su única respuesta ante tal atrevimiento, del primer cajón de la parte superior izquierda del mueble saco un folder con solo un par de hojas en su interior, arrastrándolo por la superficie se lo acercó al azabache, quien lo tomó entre sus manos dándole un ligero vistazo.

Después de un rato, y haber leído todo, su entrecejo se frunció y de nuevo le habló, esta vez incluso más enojado que antes pero que intentaba ocultar bajo su semblante seco.

¿Qué es esta estupidez? –

La pelirroja tuvo que reprimir una pequeña risita.

Recientemente han existido ciertos acontecimientos que ponen en peligro toda la institución, los testimonios de los elementos que fueron enviados hace dos semanas a inspeccionar revelaron que, de hecho, a cinco kilómetros se encuentra cierta energía que está afectando directamente a cada uno de nuestro equipo en el área médica, llegamos a la conclusión de que es sumamente peligroso, necesito que tú y tu equipo vayan a investigar, esta noche –

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, dejando caer el portafolio encima de la madera.

No tiene ningún maldito sentido, si tanto quieren saber lo que hay ¿Por qué no los "elementos" que fueron lo hicieron? – Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas el quitarle esa sonrisa de sus labios, no sabía el por qué, pero lo odiaba.

Creí que ustedes eran los más calificados ¿O acaso me equivoqué? –

Shadow alzó la ceja.

No somos los únicos agentes en todo este basurero –

Por lo que me dice, yo solo puedo intuir que le teme a este sencillo trabajo, que irónico que usted en especial me lo haga entender… – Respondió irónica.

Mas irónico es, que en vez de utilizar una mínima pizca de materia gris para decidir que lo mejor es definir exactamente el objetivo de este patético encargo sin algún tipo de solidez, lo único que se le ocurra es gastar mi tiempo en algo tan imbécil –

Ella le devolvió la mirada, tomando un segundo cigarrillo del primer cajón a la izquierda.

En verdad, no quería llegar a este tipo de relación con usted, Agente Black, lo considero pieza sustancial de G.U.N –

No existe tal relación –

Pero – Se apresuró a hablar – supongo que me veré en la penosa decisión de dejárselo más claro, porque supongo, que no lo ha entendido bien – El contrario se dedicaba a mirarla fijamente, esperando cualquier cosa que estuviera por decir y tragándose las ganas de irse dejándola hablar sola – Ustedes van a cumplir con esta misión, no tiene por qué cuestionarme la razón, ¿Me explico? Yo soy su presidente ahora, si yo pido que hagan cualquier cosa, ya sea limarme las uñas o pelear con el criminal más peligroso de todo el mundo, ustedes lo harán sin darme dolores de cabeza – Decía con una mirada retadora mostrando una sonrisa que hasta parecía no estar soltando palabras así –

El gruñido que soltó el azabache fue tan alto que incluso la ventana detrás de su "nueva jefa" se estremecieron, no obstante, la aludida parecía nada afectada por su reacción, en cambio mantenía ese mismo semblante sin titubear.

Bueno, no quisiera ser la razón de que empiece ya mismo con la orden que se le acaba de asignar – Estuvo a punto de deslizar su asiento para darle la espalda cuando se devolvió – Oh, y asegúrese de que todo su equipo este enterado y asista, me enteré de que la nueva recluta, Amelia Rose, ya está en perfecto estado, no quiero más descansos – Aspiro profundamente la colilla de su cigarro para después expulsar el humo a su dirección. – No quiero fallas, puede irse ahora.

No esperó a que se lo dijera dos veces cuando ya se encontraba caminando ferozmente por los pasillos de concreto, arrugando los papeles en su mano a tal grado de hacerlos cenizas, Rouge quien hasta el momento lo había estado esperando de inmediato en que lo vio se apresuró a llegar hasta su lado y preguntarle lo que había sucedido, recibiendo una mirada penetrante, fría y severa por parte de este que la hizo retroceder intimidada por un par de segundos, no tardó mucho en seguir su camino y ella volar detrás de él.

¿Tan malo fue? ¿Qué clase de misión es? No me digas que tendremos que ir a un lugar asqueroso, he rediseñado mi traje y en verdad, odiaría no verme linda en el primer día de estreno, las joyas son de muy alta calidad –

Shadow, en cambio, la observó por el rabillo del ojo con los ojos cansados.

Tsk… – Bufó – Reúne al resto de inútiles excepto a Rose, no voy a hablar aquí –

Le hecho un último vistazo a su alrededor, y siguió adelante sin detenerse.

Cerca del atardecer el albino se había ofrecido en ayudar a Amy con su rutina de entrenamiento diaria, la nombrada al verlo cruzar las puertas con una sonrisa no pudo ocultar la suya.

¿Dónde estabas? Si se puede saber – Dijo amarrándose el suéter deportivo a su cintura, tomando una botella de agua y acercándose a él.

No es de importancia, me llamaron a ayudarle a una fila de agentes que echaron a perder parte del equipo que les envié –

Oh, lo siento mucho ¿Fue recuperable? –

Yuki negó pasando de lado y dejando descansar una mano en su cabeza.

Mejor veamos que tal haz mejorado con la agilidad… –

Ese día Yuki se encargó de apoyarla en cualquier sentido, en cada caída, golpe o señal de lágrimas él siempre estuvo ahí, tendiéndole una mano, como siempre lo hacía desde que había llegado, Amy no lo entendía, de cierto modo le parecía extraño, pues el albino cada vez que cruzaban mirada le mandaba una sonrisa, melancólica, varias veces estuvo a punto de preguntárselo, sin embargo, el tiempo es cruel, y no había podido conseguir ningún momento para hacerlo.

De nuevo, ya era de noche, la luna llena estaba en su punto más alto, y el frío había aumentado un poco más, envuelta en sus mantas dormía plácidamente, pudo haberse terminado todo en un día sin nada del otro mundo.

De no ser porque una silueta había conseguido colarse entre los tejados, con ropa totalmente oscura, y finalmente abierto el ventanal de la eriza, al verla a la chica, sonrió mostrando sus dientes afiladas.

En menos de un segundo, Amy ya estaba siendo aprisionada contra la pared, una mano le había tapado la boca y sus ojos más abiertos que nunca, asustada, intentando averiguar si algún villano se había propuesto a capturarla.

_No de nuevo _Pensó.

Sin embargo, el futuro le tenía otros planes, el contrario realmente parecía disfrutar de aquella reacción.

Créeme muñeca, no te conviene hacer ruido ahora… –

Mierda, conocería esa voz en cualquier parte.


	16. 14 - Libertad

**Capítulo 14 **

¿Cuándo? —

Esta noche —

Respuestas, cuando su vista de nuevo fue devuelta y observo que los cuatro se encontraban frente a ella fue lo primero que su mente exigió, de repente los pensamientos se volvieron demasiados, capaz de cruzar contacto, y notar que la hermosa sonrisa de Yuki fue reemplazada por una mueca llena de impotencia y miseria, fue el momento perfecto para que su corazón se detuviera, iba a necesitar las razones, sin embargo, el presentimiento que de repente la invadió pedía a gritos no saberlo.

Sus muñecas, con rasgos de marcas, seguramente de una soga debido a la forma, llevo la vista hacia el piso, tirada como si al parecer no hubiera sido ningún problema cargar con ella, tanto que dejarla ahí fue una elección por mera diversión, todo termino por confirmarse con la sonrisa que Scourge no se molestaba en ocultar cada vez que ambos se miraban por mera casualidad.

Tampoco le sorprendía que aquella silueta oculta entre las sombras, recargada en la pared de concreto con el rostro perdido en algún punto de la habitación fuera él.

Sin embargo, lo que la sorprendió aún más fue ver que la mueca pretenciosa que su amiga murciélago poseía siempre no estuviera ahí.

Sin saber que decir o hacer, se limitó a levantarse lentamente, rechazando la necesidad de hacer ruido anunciando a todos lo obvio, abrazándose a si misma debido al viento helado que se colaba por las rendijas de la ventana atrás de ella, la luz de la luna era el único medio por el cual se iluminaba todo ese, al parecer, gimnasio abandonado, nadie vendría aquí.

Cariño, hola — Saludo Rouge, intentando formar una sonrisa que no parecía nada más que forzada.

Debieron dejar que yo fuera por ella — Reclamó Yuki.

Supéralo idiota, todos sabemos que no sabes moverte entre la oscuridad — Respondió el erizo verde alardeando de su papel. {

¿Qué estaba pasando? Habían hecho una junta a la mitad de la noche, claramente algo estaba sucediendo, si es tanta la urgencia de invocarlos a todos antes del amanecer. Una vez más, recorrió el lugar en búsqueda de respuestas, no sabía si era prudente preguntarlo de golpe, aunque realmente se muriera de curiosidad.

Habría saltado aterrada debido a un peso extra que de repente sintió en su hombro, no obstante, sorprendida ahogo un gritito al ver que Scourge no paraba de verle "lo divertido" a su expresión confusa y aterrada, tan veloz como sus ojos se engrandecieron estos hicieron lo contrario, a pesar de que ese pésimo habito del contrario la tuviera irritada, siempre optaba por ignorarlo, aunque a veces pareciera imposible.

Sumado a que había sido cargada como costal de patatas y recién levantaba, bueno, definitivamente no era un buen momento tampoco.

No creo que secuestrarme a la mitad de la noche haya sido porque pretenden solo quedarse en silencio hasta mañana — Finalmente rompió el silencio, estresada, alejándose a paso lento del erizo verde y acabando a un lado de Yuki.

Este por otro lado simplemente intento sonreírle de forma casi natural, cada vez que la veía a ella, siempre un brillo mágico y misterioso destacaba en sus pupilas, soltó todo el aire que había estado reteniendo durante todo ese tiempo, extendiendo su mano para alcanzar la suya y entrelazarla, el calor corporal estaba presente, el sentimiento, su mirada.

Cada vez que Yuki estaba a su lado, cada vez que ambos formaban esa conexión con sus iris, podía permitirse imaginar, creer que, al menos ahora: "Todo va a iba bien".

Sin embargo ¿Por qué sentía que esa sonrisa, esta vez era diferente?

Rouge miraba con afecto ese escenario, gracias a él y a ella, es que Amy estaba ahí esa noche, no había sido nada fácil, Shadow de primera no quería meterla en esto, ya sabía que no le tenía ni la más mínima fe, ni siquiera una pizca de esperanza, tan solo hace un par de horas Yuki había perdido el control cuando Scourge afirmaba con bufonería, según sus propias palabras, lo inútil que Amy era, lo patético de sus intenciones por ayudar y el nulo aporte que poseía para todo, la estaban juzgando solo viendo el primer y único intento.

No eran cercanas, sin embargo, a nadie le gustaba oír eso, aun si fueras la persona con más fuerza mental de todas, tarde o temprano, algo te hace flaquear e intentar esforzarte mientras otros intentan hundirte, definitivamente puede ser una de las razones.

Ella comprendía esa sensación demasiado bien.

Porque no eres perfecto, solo eres tú, y aunque no lo creas, eso es más que suficiente, eso es lo único que importa.

Con inquietud, se mordió lentamente la carne interior de su moflete, observando alrededor hasta toparse con cierta persona que se negaba a entablar una conversación con una cara más.

Oye, Shadow – El mencionado, ahora siendo el centro de atención, restringió sus movimientos, se negó a verlos a todos, empeñándose a mantenerse entre las sombras, de vez en cuando vigilando que nadie estuviera cerca.

Rouge, por otro lado, no se rindió, frunció ligeramente el entrecejo y continuó. — No puedes negarle el saberlo, ¿Cómo esperas que lo logre? —

Yo jamás estuve de acuerdo — Dijo mirando hacia la ventana. — Me niego a ser responsable de más errores.

¿Acaso te estas escuchando? —

Mejor hablemos de lo que vamos a hacer. — Cortó la conversación un Yuki, visiblemente molesto, acercándose al centro.

Scourge dejo salir una carcajada.

Mira niña, esto es simple — Amy se giró al escucharlo. — Quieren asesinarnos. — Alzó los hombros desinteresado. — y solo tenemos hasta el amanecer para escapar. —

Tal como si estuvieran hablando sobre el clima, el erizo verde soltó todo de golpe, Amy no podía entender como estaban tan tranquilos con esto, sabia lo experimentados que eran, pero una noticia así ¿Cómo esperaban que reaccionara? Parpadeó un par de veces, y de inmediato se giró hacia el de vetas rojas quien seguía sin decir una sola palabra al respecto, caminando a paso decidido y un tanto insegura se tomó la libertad de detenerse justo al frente de él y esperar ahí hasta que Shadow le explicara como si estuviera hablando con una compañera de equipo por primera vez en todo este tiempo.

Además, de eso, lo que le molestaba era el hecho de que no planeaban decirle, al menos podía confirmar que Yuki o Rouge si tenían la intención, podía notarlo, ¿Pero él? Ni siquiera con los meses que llevaban trabajando y entrenando juntos significaba algo para la mitad de lo que se supone era un grupo, no era ningún soporte que podría reemplazarse y eso no lo veía.

¿Alguna vez me catalogaste como alguien de ayuda y no un estorbo? —

El carácter que tanto había caracterizado a la chica poco a poco estaba regresando, sin embargo, faltaba mucho por descubrir, como lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

Nunca te catalogué como parte de nada. —

Shadow ni siquiera vaciló en decir eso.

Siempre era lo mismo, siempre que intentaba cambiar su perspectiva, todo terminaba con la misma frase expresada en diferentes palabras, no podía ser diferente, de hecho, luego de escucharlo apretó los puños alejándose de el a paso lento para regresar con el resto.

El zorro albino veía en silencio la mirada decaída de la chica.

Hay una nueva directora — Rouge se veía las cutículas mientras tomaba asiento en una de las gradas que ahí estaban.

Le dijo a Shadow que debíamos ir a una misión la cual no tiene fundamentos en lo absoluto — Continuo Yuki cruzando los brazos.

Para enviarnos a nuestra tumba, quieren deshacerse de nosotros, y no sabemos porque — Scourge a pesar de conservar su ya mirada característica llena de burla e ironía, ahora, esta se había modificado levemente demostrando seriedad, dando a entender que esta vez, no era el momento para hacer bromas.

Amy observaba a todos, de repente los recuerdos de cuando recién había despertado regresaron a su mente, acostada sobre la camilla mientras un sinfín de tubos extrayendo parte de su sangre la hicieron dudar, la enfermera le había dicho que no era nada extraño, debían monitorearla por completo para estar seguros de que se estaba recuperando.

Lo extraño era que todo el tiempo se sentía cansada, débil.

Están esperando que a las 5 am partamos, podemos salir por el otro lado sin ser vistos. — Dijo Rouge.

No, no son tan confiados, van a tener guardias esperando solo para prevenir — Yuki rechazó la idea negando con la cabeza.

Asesinémoslos antes de que ellos lo hagan y ya está, fin de la historia — Scourge parecía aburrido de escuchar lo mismo desde aquella tarde.

No podemos, cerebro de mosca, así solo tendrán más razones para deshacerse de nosotros, seria empezar una guerra desde adentro con los muros reforzados —

¿Así? ¿Si sabes tanto entonces porque no dices TU una maldita idea, eh, imbécil? —

Ya chicos — La murciélago se había puesto en medio de ambos hombres. — Luego se encargarán de insultarse, ya cuando estemos afuera. —

Silencio.

¿Y si… — El erizo negro fue el primero que giró su cabeza hacia la peli rosa — les hacemos creer que… — luego todos le pusieron atención, y cuando se dio cuenta ya se había puesto un poco nerviosa por ello. — ganaron?

¿A qué te refieres, cariño? — Cuestiono Rouge.

Estuvo a punto de responder, pero unos pasos firmes se escucharon por todo el lugar, luego de un leve instante, Shadow ya se encontraba al centro del circulo con los brazos cruzados.

Engañarlos en su propio juego, preparar una carnada y mientras piensen que todo acabo huir por la puerta del este, esta noche es el turno de los del edificio C, expertos en armas a larga distancia. — Sorprendida, lo veía con los ojos abiertos, ella había tenido la idea tal cual, solo fue una sugerencia, después, algo dentro de sí, se sintió orgullosa por haber sido de ayuda, al menos, un poco. — Habrá que esquivarlos hasta perderlos.

Todos asintieron.

Yuki estaba orgulloso de ella, y se lo hizo saber cuándo este cruzo miradas con él y de inmediato le regaló una enorme sonrisa, haciendo que la chica correspondiera el gesto algo apenada, no creía que había sido para tanto.

Mientras esperaban a que la hora llegara, habían acordado entre todos que lo mejor sería separarse, pues en cuanto los agentes se enteraran de que todo había sido un engaño el tiempo que tendrían para poder evadirlos a todos mientras buscaban la salida sería contraproducente, sin embargo, mientras más alejados estuvieran uno de otro más difícil se les haría apresarlos.

Todo se resumía a una carrera contra el reloj.

Nerviosa, sentía los bellos de punta, diez minutos antes Shadow ya se había ido a su puesto, al igual que cada uno de los demás, el suyo era el más alejado de los edificios, justo detrás de los enormes contenedores de basura, pocos iban por ahí, solo los que se encargaban de la limpieza, y para ese punto, ya el servicio terminaba hasta el día siguiente, antes de tomar su camino, Yuki les había regalado un chip de oreja para poder comunicarse sin ser detectados por el área de agentes escrupulosos que lo veían todo desde una torre tecnológica, el mando del botón pegado a su dermis se encendía por instinto cuando era apretado, había optado por dejarlo encendido para no perderse de algo.

Decir que estaba asustada era poco.

Hace tan solo dos horas se encontraba durmiendo profundamente en su habitación y ahora tenía que huir de los que había considerado buenas personas, dios, se supone que la policía eran ellos, cuando en su momento ya no existían los héroes ellos se encargaban de mantener la paz en el mundo, el hecho de que ya no pudiera confiar ni siquiera en los agentes especiales le causaba pesadillas de gran medida, sus manos estaban sudando, era prácticamente imposible no temblar debido al enfermizo aire helado de esa noche, vestida solo con su pijama, ni siquiera estaba segura de poder invocar su martillo si algo malo sucedía a la mitad de la carrera que tendría.

Lo que más le dolía era el recuerdo de la mirada llena de indiferencia por parte de él, no entendía porque inconscientemente siempre buscaba su aprobación, y ahora que lo pensaba le causaba tanta rabia que, por cada intento, por cada esfuerzo que cometía era inútil a sus ojos, lo único que hacía era caer una y otra vez.

¿Hasta cuándo podría dejar de sentir que el haber sido la única que sobrevivió a ese accidente fue un completo error? ¿Qué su existencia misma era una total pérdida de tiempo?

5:00 am.

El juego comenzó.

Soltando todo el aire de sus pulmones, escuchó la orden de empezar a moverse por parte de él y la respuesta de aprobación de los chicos, pasando las palmas de las manos por su rostro, con el corazón a mil por segundo, era incluso capaz de escuchar sus propios latidos hasta en su cabeza que le retumbaba debido a ello, detalló la zona con mucha cautela, mirando por todos lados, cuando supo que nadie más estaba cerca o la verían fácilmente inició su carrera.

Se suponía que Scourge iba ser el señuelo, Rouge huiría por los tejados, Yuki desde los pasillos, Shadow recorriendo a la velocidad del sonido los campos.

Cada uno estaba en su propia pista, con mucho cuidado de no ser detectada, había logrado colarse detrás de las secciones de apartamentos de mujeres, en una de esas, no pudo darse cuenta de que un agente de las fuerzas armadas había pasado justo detrás de ella, por suerte fue lo suficientemente rápida para esconderse desde las sombras, justo aun lado de una pared de concreto, con el corazón en la mano trataba de tranquilizarse mientras esperaba a que no hubiera indicios de que seguía por la zona, tirada en el piso debido a la premura.

Imposible seguir oculta, varios agentes más seguían pasando por ahí a paso acelerado, de repente unas alarmas resonaron por toda la organización, sobresaltada trataba de buscar por todos lados alguna posible desviación que la ayudara a salir de aquel hoyo, cuando la encontró justo donde se guardaban las armas dentro de una capilla, apretó los dientes y se abstuvo de pensar nada más, cuando pudo lograrlo, el resto fue correr hacia la puerta, ya estaba cerca, podía ver a los lejos como los demás estaban haciendo también su parte huyendo detrás de diferentes perímetros, la adrenalina de sentir a los guardias justo detrás de ella le impedía que su corazón de calmar, el cansancio no era un problema en ese momento, lo único que deseaba era cruzar aquellos muros que nunca le habían gustado.

Ya faltaba poco, ya estaba a punto de cruzar las rejas para perderse en el bosque.

¡Mierda, están sobre mí! — Gritaba Scourge desde su comunicador.

¡Chicos, no se detengan, sigan avanzando! — Se podía oír claramente como a Rouge ya le estaban empezando a disparar desde la distancia. — ¿Shadow? ¿Qué tal estas?

No hay nadie en las puertas, apresúrense. —

Claro, podía verlo, debido al gran escándalo que ahora había, era un completo desastre, llenos de agentes en servicio que salieron de todos los ángulos posibles, literalmente estaban cubriendo cada lugar que era absurdo seguir manteniéndose escondido a este nivel, de repente escuchó como alguien gritaba atrás, no quiso voltear, pues sabía que debido a su descuido ya la habían visto, trataba de esquivar las balas de los francotiradores que podía adivinar su posición desde los pisos más altos, la alarma seguía sin dejar de sonar, era increíble como todavía seguía sin ser atrapada.

De seguro la nueva directora de G.U.N ya los había visto y estaba enloqueciendo desde su oficina.

Tragó seco cuando un par de hombres la esperaban desde cada lado de su ubicación, en grupos de cinco o más, ahora mismo maldecía el hecho de no tener el poder de volar.

El primero en salir fue Shadow, quien luego de perder a todo un grupo que desde hace un buen rato se rehusaba a extraviar su rastro, los enormes arboles del bosque le habían sido de gran ayuda, aun así, no pudo respirar tranquilo, un par de ellos lograron colarse por las ramas, eran agiles, rápidos y con un increíble sentido de la vista, tenía que buscar una forma de deshacerse de ellos.

Por otro lado, la segunda que logró saltar los muros fue Rouge, no obstante, no había sido nada fácil, por todos lados salían flechas y balas hacia su dirección, varias veces tuvo que descender y botar por correr entre obstáculos para mantenerse en movimiento evitando ser atrapada, un par de ellos eran tan agiles que por un rato la habían acorralado, de no ser porque se escuchó un estruendoso ruido ajeno, y en una mínima de segundo estos se distrajeron es que pudo salir de ese agujero.

Estaba preocupada por los demás, y aunque tenía que tragarse las ganas de ir por el resto ella misma tuvo que contenerse a pesar de lo tortuoso que resultaba, ya la alarma sonaba a la distancia, recargada en un tronco respiraba agitadamente tratando de tomar un pequeño descanso, cerró los ojos.

Todo pareció detenerse.

De pronto el crujido de unas hojas secas se escuchó y Rouge supo entonces que esto aún no terminaba.

Había logrado burlar a los guardias, sin embargo, eso le arruinó los planes de poder escapar finalmente, obligada a tomar otro camino es que seguía ahí, ya estaba comenzando a desesperarse, parecía un maldito laberinto, gracias a que dos de ellos ya habían anunciado su salida, fue que respiró un poco aliviada mientras se encontraba de incognito detrás de una enorme fila de tanques justo detrás del edificio de armas.

Revisando todo su estado fue que pudo ver su ropa gastada, heridas que la marcaban alrededor de todo su cuerpo debido a la persecución, en su cabeza no terminaba de entenderlo, lo sentía todo demasiado rápido, tan solo el día de ayer seguía recuperándose mientras leía un libro en el campo junto a Yuki.

De pronto se quedó estática.

¿Y Yuki?

No quería pensar nada malo, él era el vivo ejemplo de un agente fuerte y capaz de sobrevivir por sí solo, además, le había prometido que juntos iban a quedar fuera, que no tenía nada que temer y ella le creía.

Poco a poco el mundo se fue detenido desde su perspectiva, mirando por el reflejo de la cisterna platinada el brillo del comunicador dentro su oreja, solo por precaución, lo encendió, podía sentir como su boca se ponía seca y sus pupilas se iban dilatando, la llamada estaba en curso, tomó varios minutos.

¿Yuki? —

Todos podían escuchar como la eriza rosa llamaba con demasiada ansiedad a su compañero.

Yuki, por favor responde —

Rouge abrió los ojos mientras apuntaba con una pistola a uno de los guardias.

Yuki, no es gracioso, solo dime si estás bien —

Shadow desde las sombras era acorralado por un gran número de agentes que le habían podido seguir el rastro, levantó la cabeza un momento, topándose con las enormes nubes grises.

Después como consecuencia de la madre naturaleza, la lluvia hizo acto de presencia, el frio fue inevitable y el suelo poco a poco a perdió solidez dejando a todos sin distinción aún más en desventaja.

El corazón fue aumentando sus latidos con cada segundo que pasaba y aún no oía una respuesta, abrió la boca y cuando el dolor en su garganta pudo ser un futuro no tan improbable, se preparó para gritar lo más fuerte que pudiera, apretó los puños, no le importaba ser vista si con eso conseguía saber su paradero.

Ella no se iba a ir sin él.

Cuando el que pudo haber sido un cruel destino debido a que el mayor error de toda su vida estuviera a punto de suceder, una mano ajena sobre su boca interfirió en los planes de la chica, percibió la respiración cerca de su cuello, el cuerpo ajeno apegado a su espalda, la palma de su otra mano sobre su hombro asustándola de inmediato al pensar que ya había sido atrapada por uno de los tantos agentes que corrían por todos lados buscando restaurar el "orden", parpadeó un par de veces sin poder creerlo, triste suponiendo que después de todo, ella iba a terminar así, no tenía oportunidad, aceptando que ni siquiera era lo suficientemente competente para huir sin arruinarlo todo.

Cerró los ojos esperando su final.

Esto es de lejos, lo más irresponsable que has hecho —

Es imposible describir como el mundo se le vino encima en un instante, de repente todo fue muy claro, ya se había rendido, ya había aceptado todo sin ni siquiera intentarlo, se giró lentamente esperando ver a la persona que creía que era, y, de hecho, pudo confirmarlo.

Era Yuki.

Llevando un paso atrás, luego, un abrazo fue el siguiente movimiento, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del chico mientras sollozaba tremendamente afectada por lo que sus pensamientos la comenzaban a atormentar, seguía esperando que todo fuera una horrible pesadilla, que al día siguiente iba a despertar y les contaría a sus amigos la historia tan loca que su mente le estaba imponiendo.

No podía, y eso la mataba.

No me importa, estas aquí — Decía Amy entre sollozos negándose a soltarlo.

Hey — Una voz los hizo volver a la realidad, era Scourge. — Lamento interrumpir su cursi reencuentro luego de hace un par de horas, pero… — Alejándose lentamente de sus brazos, Amy veía apenada la enorme sonrisa que Yuki le regalaba, ahí estaba, eso necesitaba.

¿Qué quieres, idiota? —

Deben salir de ahí… ¡Pero ya! —

Ni siquiera les dio tiempo a contestar, la llamada se cortó.

Ambos se vieron con cierto temor, acto seguido unas luces los iluminaron desde los cielos, Yuki entonces tomó la mano de la chica y la carrera comenzó una vez más.

Debido a que ya todos estaban sobre sus talones, entendieron rápido la advertencia del erizo verde, ellos eran los últimos, y de lejos observaron como la última puerta abierta estaba cerrando lentamente sin darles la oportunidad de cruzar.

Estaban atrapados.

Yuki no quería decirle nada, pero era evidente que el miedo en sus iris era tan palpable que dolía, el agarre en su muñeca era fuerte causándole un poco de dolor, corrían por todos lados esquivando cada flecha, cada bala, varios edificios ya estaban destruidos, los muros de repente se sintieron como una oportunidad inalcanzable.

Yuki, ¿¡Qué haremos!? —

El la miro por el rabillo del ojo y volvió a sonreír.

Cuando creyó que iban a seguir derecho, sin darle tiempo a decir algo, el zorro doblo hacia la izquierda, entrando a un edificio abandonado, lejos de todo, oscuro, con polvo y telarañas adornando cada esquina de los pasillos, el silencio se hizo casi sepulcral lo único que lo impedía el eco que golpeaba en las paredes con cada paso que daban, no podían esperar ahí y eso él lo sabía muy bien, no se detuvieron siguieron hasta no poder más, con la adrenalina siendo exprimida casi por completo, el temblor por todo su organismo que por poco los ahogaba, gritos, derrumbes, disparos, de repente todo se sintió irreal.

Rápido, por aquí —

Dijo Yuki dándole primero el paso a Amy para que pudieran bajar por unas escaleras ocultas debajo del piso de madera, no lo entendía, pero no iba a decir que no a estas alturas, dándose prisa comenzó a bajar escalón por escalón sin detenerse, luego cuando estos se acabaron pudo ver como el único camino que tenían era uno que los llevaba derecho siendo iluminado por diminutos focos que los guiaban en medio de todo el túnel de los cimientos de tierra.

Era como estar en paz luego de la tormenta.

Una paz que no dejaba de incrustarse hasta el fondo como el frio y lúgubre destino que pronto ira por ti tarde o temprano, estas pérdidas, lo sabes, luego existe una oportunidad, decides tomarla.

Pero eres ignorante a lo que después va a pasar, y eso solo te hace más vulnerable.

Separados a un par de pasos de distancia, ninguno decía nada, era evidente el agotamiento en cada uno, empapados debido a que hasta ese instante se dieron cuenta que la tormenta había arrasado contra ellos, cada gota caía formando una especie de sonido en repetición, en medio de un ambiente húmedo y de bajas temperaturas gracias a las presentes circunstancias.

Yuki la detallaba clavando su mirada fija sobre ella, sin ninguna expresión, regalándose un momento de su vida para poder memorizar cada parte de su pequeño ser, lo sabía, siempre lo supo, esos ojos llenos de luz, cada palabra infantil que soltaba, cada risa y cada llanto, nunca entendió la razón, pero fue una promesa que salió de la nada.

Mientras el estuviera ahí, ella jamás iba a cargar con el peso de su vida.

Lo había hipnotizado desde el primer día en que le asignaron ser su guía, estaba al tanto de su pasado, y lo aceptaba, eso nunca fue obstáculo para que con el paso del tiempo su corazón latiera a un ritmo desconocido, para que la nula calidez que había poseído por tantos años se esfumara, le resultó difícil de asimilar al principio.

Después, un día, se quedó callado mirándola sonreír.

Luego de eso, perdió el control de sus propios sentimientos.

Había perdido su propia lucha interna, y no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

¿Qué más podía hacer?

Si, se había enamorado de esa pequeña eriza de ojos verdes, él quería ser egoísta, quería algo más que la amistad de la persona a solo un par de pasos lejos de sus brazos, aún podía recordar el momento justo cuando ella lo miró y no dudó en correr hacia él, moriría antes de olvidar ese recuerdo que se había tatuado en su cabeza con agujas que jamás le dolerían, sin embargo, intuía que eso era imposible, y lo entendía.

Él lo aceptaba.

Porque había clavado su propio tormento, porque el único que había caído por ese sentimiento era el, se había entregado por completo y eso lo había sometido al castigo de sus propios errores.

Pero, todo estaba bien.

Amy, yo… —

Mira Yuki — Amy, ilusionada, lo interrumpió apuntando al frente guiando su mirar. — Puedo ver el bosque a lo lejos, estaremos a salvo. — Tan feliz estaba que no pudo privarse de tomar su mano con anhelo y empezar a caminar un poco más rápido mientras no dejaba de hablar llena de alegría desbordante.

En algún punto se había dado cuenta, que en ocasiones las personas podrían estar en su corazón.

Empezaremos una vida nueva, viviremos juntos, todo estará bien, vamos a estar bien, tú lo dijiste Yuki, rendirse jamás es una opción, encontraremos la forma de decirles a todos, el otro lado que nadie les cuenta sobre esta organización y todo volverá a ser como antes —

¿Buscarás a tus amigos? —

Los buscaremos juntos. — Amy se giró a verlo regalándole una hermosa imagen. —

Pero no en tu vida.

¿Qué harías si sabes que lo que te depara es lo opuesto a lo que deseas? Sabes cómo va a terminar, sabes lo que te espera, pero estas aterrado e intentas negarte, quizás ignorarlo.

Mírate, estas a punto de agarrar una pulmonía y no paras de soñar con el porvenir —

Estoy feliz, estar encerrada puede llegar a deprimirte. —

Interrumpiendo su plática, Yuki se dio cuenta primero, unos pasos yendo y viniendo encima de ellos a una velocidad indescifrable, ¿A qué hora habían entrado? ¿En qué momento habían encontrado el edificio?, disparos, patadas por cada puerta de cada uno de los pasillos, luego, silencio, el tiempo se detuvo.

Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla.

Intentando ser lo más silencioso posible, miró como ella se había detenido también, dirigiendo su mirada por todos lados con las manos en el pecho totalmente aterrada, sonrió triste para sí mismo, terminó de avanzar hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de distancia, ella lo miró sin entender nada.

Su voz salió de sus labios como suaves susurros hasta sus oídos.

Tragó duro.

Ahora entendía lo difícil que siempre le resultó.

_Amy… _—

_¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya nos descubrieron? Yuki, no, espera, debemos seguir ¿Qué haces? _— Hablaba cada vez más rápido, alzando sus manos hasta detenerlas sobre las de él quienes acariciaban tiernamente sus mejillas, no dejaba de verla, directamente a los ojos, de una forma completamente pura y dulce.

De una forma que, por alguna razón, a ella le aterraba.

_Escucha… _—

_No, no quiero oír, solo sigamos, ya casi vamos a llegar, lo sé, puedo verlo _—

Los pasos se volvieron más rápidos y cercanos.

_Solo escúchame por favor _—

_¡No! Yuki, basta, estamos perdiendo tiempo, luego me lo dices, ya que estemos afuera. _—

Se soltó empujándolo y empezó a correr, luego de unos segundos, el ruido que en primer lugar se había oído encima de ellos, se trastorno a tal grado que podían sentirlo tan terriblemente cerca, y, obligándola a voltear hacia atrás, solo así se dio cuenta de que él se encontraba ahí, parado en medio de la oscuridad.

Sin dejar de sonreír.

¡Yuki, no, no me hagas esto! ¿Qué haces? — A este punto ya estaba desesperada, varias lagrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro sin aviso, su voz se oía cortada y varias veces tuvo que apretar los puños para al menos intentar que el temblor por todo su cuerpo no la superara.

Amy… —

De repente, unas luces al fondo se fueron haciendo cada vez más grandes.

¡AHÍ ESTAN! —

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, miles de policías y agentes estaban corriendo hacia ellos tan rápido que apenas les daría tiempo para salir de ahí, volteó de nuevo hacia lo que se suponía era la salida, ya no estaba tan lejos, bien, luego hacia él, sentía que iba a caer rendida en cualquier momento pero trataba de resistirlo, tragándose el miedo frunció el entrecejo y empezó a correr hacia Yuki, quien al notarlo, solo negó sin abandonar aquella expresión, dios no, eso la estaba destrozando ¿Pero qué demonios pretendía? La vista estaba ya nublada debido a las lágrimas que no paraban de salir, sentía el corazón a punto de salir por su garganta, el sudor recorriendo su cien.

¡Yuki! —

Espere durante años… — comenzó a decir tranquilo — para descubrir la razón por la cual mi vida no ha sido solo un desperdicio de tiempo —

¡No, no, Yuki, toma mi mano! — No quería gritar, pero no podía evitarlo, G.U.N en cualquier momento los iban a atrapar, extendiendo su brazo rogaba al cielo para que el la sostuviera.

Y finalmente lo encontré… —

¡Basta! ¡Solo cállate, y no te atrevas a dejarme sola! —

Lo siguiente que paso, fue todo en cámara lenta, ella estuvo a punto de sostenerlo de nuevo, y cuando casi pudo tocar sus dedos, el corrió hacia ella y la envolvió en sus brazos con fuerza.

Ambos estaban en iguales circunstancias, Amy no paraba de llorar, mientras Yuki cerraba los ojos con fuerza mientras dejaba descansar una mano en la cabeza de la chica y la otra rodeando su espalda con delicadeza, escondió su rostro y alzó el de ella con amor, dejando que ambas frentes se unieran en un gesto especial.

Corre… — jamás pensó que esas palabras dolerían tanto como en ese momento. — solo corre y no te detengas. —

No sin ti — Dijo Amy con seguridad que flaquearía muy pronto.

No mires atrás —

No me voy a ir, si tú te quedas yo también…—

Él se permitió esbozar una risa sutil mientras poco a poco se separaba de ella.

¡HEY, ALTO AHÍ! — Gritaba seguro uno de los capitanes que lideraban el grupo.

Luego no supo en que momento él ya estaba caminando del lado contrario, sin verla, sin voltear ni detenerse.

¡Yuki, no digas eso, no me hasta esto! — Gritaba, gritaba alto y no le importaba. — ¡Regresa ahora!

El volteó a verla por el rabillo del ojo, esta vez su mirada se tornó oscura.

No eres tu quien toma esa decisión… — Ella subía y bajaba su pecho de forma descontrolada. — Y es una orden de tu compañero de misiones…

Por favor…no… —

Corre, no te detengas y no te atrevas a regresar… —

¡Pero-! —

¡HAZLO! —

No fue hasta que una bala atravesó justo en el corazón de Yuki que Amy reaccionó, un grito repleto de dolor se escapó de sus labios, y cuando miro el cuerpo sin vida ser aplastado por varias rocas que cayeron destrozando el túnel con peligrosa rapidez, dejando ver todos sus intestinos entre el polvo que se fue disipando que comenzó a correr.

Escuchaba como vociferaban por ella, ya la habían descubierto, y aunque aquella imagen no se le borró.

Cumplió su palabra.

No dejó de correr, no dejo que esas personas la atraparan, luego de varios minutos sintiendo como estuvieron a punto de arrastrarla fue que pudo ver el final del túnel.

Resulta que era un atajo secreto que Yuki había construido desde hace muchos años, y la razón era simple, de alguna manera siempre tuvo la esperanza de poder ser libre, sin embargo, el día en que se enteró que toda su familia había sido asesinada por esa misma organización y que a él le habían incrustado un chip rastreador tan profundo que con solo acabar con su vida iba a dejar de ser vigilado, toda esperanza se le vino abajo.

Cuando la vio bajar por esas escaleras, entonces supo que había valido la pena.

Amy, estaba destrozada, sin embargo, luego de que se viera fuera de ese infierno aún así no paró, se escabullía entre los arboles bajo el diluvio sin importarle las consecuencias de eso, había sido una escena tan espantosa que no dejaba de reproducirse en su mente una y otra vez.

Gracias a eso, fue que pudo burlar a los que habían salido también para ir en su búsqueda, escondida detrás de un enorme tronco veía como la pasaban de largo.

Cansada se dejó caer por primera vez esa noche.

Asustada, abrazó sus piernas haciéndose pequeña escondiendo su rostro entre ellas.

Después, solo ignoró a todo el mundo y no paró de sollozar.


	17. 15 - Desahogo

**Capítulo 15 **

Si no fuera porque había encontrado un conveniente sitio para ocultarse, estaba segura que para ese punto ya se encontraría tras de las rejas, cosa que no le importaba demasiado ya, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era regresar hasta el día anterior, inclusive hasta el tiempo en el que la habían mantenido en coma.

Cualquier cosa era mejor que eso.

Las lágrimas recorrían su rostro ya completamente húmedo por esas horas ahí sentada, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, las nubes que habían llegado casi negras, por suerte se disiparon dejando sobre lo que fue el crepúsculo la luz del sol, los rayos marcaban su camino entre las hojas en la copa de los árboles, una brisa un poco más soportable ayudaba a que abandonara esa posición fetal que nunca aceptó perder.

Con el rostro completamente rojo, los ojos del mismo tono e hinchado acompañado de las hebras de su cabello despeinado expandiéndose entre su campo de visión, las pulsaciones mandaban señales por todo su cuerpo como una especie de aviso de que esto no era una pesadilla, pues en algún punto quiso imaginar que no estaba del todo sola, que quizás esto era lo que Yuki necesitaba, probablemente las cosas habrían sido peores si él se quedaba a su lado, el problema es que seguido de eso su mente se ahogaba en millones de preguntas más, como: ¿Entonces ella era el problema? Primero su familia, luego su único amigo en esta era.

¿Cuánto dolor tenía que recibir para que el destino decidiera que era suficiente?

Ni siquiera por la constante lucha del día a día, o el mero hecho de anhelar una vida, la vida que ella quería pero estaba consciente que era como pelear por algo que vino de su propia imaginación.

Está bien tener sueños, lo que no está bien es que pierdas tu mentalidad realista.

La verdad, es que lo peor de todo esto, fue que jamás tuvo o tendrá la oportunidad de escuchar eso que presentía que nunca se atrevió a decirle.

Porque si, puede que fuera era solo una chica débil, la cual en lo único en que pensaba era en sus compañeros que dieron su vida por protegerla, las constantes caídas y comentarios que iban después de eso, no sentir ese derecho de sobrevivir porque no había potencial, cadenas que se fueron forjando poco a poco sin ningún tipo de apoyo más que el de él, Yuki era su salida, Yuki era todo el amor que necesitaba.

Sin embargo, el dolor de perder a alguien más también residía en su corazón.

De pronto, escuchó el sonido de una rama a corta distancia romperse debajo la suela de algún peso extra, no es que le haya importado mucho, ya fuera algún agente de G.U.N o alguno de los chicos, se quedaría ahí, lo hizo, el ruido se fue haciendo más y más cercano, constante, se abrazó a si misma adoptando una posición pasiva, sin vida, esperando lo que fuera.

Creí que nunca podría encontrarte

La silueta curvilínea de una mujer se interceptó entre el sol y ella, frente a su ser de brazos cruzados y una mirada neutral, ni una mueca, ya fuera sonrisa ladina que siempre la caracterizaba o una de ira o rencor que en ocasiones llegó a notar, el cabello blanco, ojos turquesa y el típico traje negro que siempre portaba, no le quedó ninguna duda y solo se limitó a esconder más su rostro entre sus piernas.

Es mi culpa.

Nadie te culpa, Amy.

Pero yo sí.

Rouge suspiro hondo y también tomó asiento en su lugar, cruzando las piernas y enderezando la espalda. _Hasta para estar pasando por algo así, no pierde elegancia. _Pensó la peli rosa con un leve toque de estupor.

Ninguna pudo decir algo porque seguido de eso una tercera y cuarta figura aparecieron entre la vegetación, una chaqueta negra con llamas dibujadas por los costados y un pelaje azabache con tonos rojos en las esquinas, de inmediato supo de quienes se trataban.

Scourge tampoco dijo algo al instante, más bien, tenía una expresión seria, algo que no era nada cotidiano en él, estaba empeñado en ver hacia el suelo con los lentes de sol de los cuales al mínimo movimiento hacia abajo los devolvía a su lugar rápidamente, por lo que nadie podía saber que había detrás de esa oscuridad.

El ultimo, dios, Shadow solo, se veía igual, su expresión nunca cambio, su necesidad de decir algo fue la misma, incluso, no quería pensar en eso porque nadie podía ser tan cruel pero, daba la impresión de que nada le afectó en lo absoluto, de brazos cruzados mirando por los alrededores con esos ojos rojos tan vacíos y penetrantes que siempre la hicieron titubear.

Fue un silencio unánime, la mayoría estaba en las mismas circunstancias.

Solo bastó un rato más para que todo diera un giro que no esperó.

No hay nadie a menos de 30 kilómetros, hay que empezar a moverse.

Fue la voz del agente Black el que rompió toda discreción y sin esperar a nadie, sus pasos se vieron estableciendo uno tras otro hacia ningún camino en específico, ninguno que ella pudiera haber entendido a la primera, por primera vez en ese día, había levantado la cabeza con una expresión que tenía un enorme signo de interrogación por todos lados, el resto lo notó, y claramente estaba igual o peor que ella, veían como el de espinas medianamente rojas se iba sin esperar a nadie o siquiera explicar algo.

—Hey, señor sonrisas, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Rouge fue la primera en cuestionarlo, el aludido no detuvo su andar y en cambio solo bufó fastidiado.

—Te tomas muy en serio lo de "ser libre"; ¿Eh? —Dijo esta vez Scourge, el cual, también levantó la cabeza luego de todos estos minutos, y en cambio, la respuesta que recibió fue:

—No voy a perder el tiempo pensando en cosas sin importancia.

Ni siquiera se mordió la lengua al decirlo, no hubo cortes o aflicción en su voz, fueron las palabras más áridas que jamás había escuchado, su mente entró por un momento en estado de schok, era cierto que jamás había visto otra emoción residir en esa persona más que la cruda y más fría indiferencia, pero, esto en serio la había atravesado por completo.

Ni siquiera porque nadie sabía lo que los esperaba después se detuvo al decirlo.

No supo que la motivó, quizás fue la ira que sintió al instante en que escuchó aquella frase, esa maldita frase que terminó por romperla, la sangre corría a un ritmo desenfrenado por todo su cuerpo, su corazón aumentó los latidos de una manera enferma y sus ojos no pudieron más dejando caer infinidades de lágrimas que mojaban todo su rostro, porque: Yuki no era "una cosa sin importancia", ¿Y saben qué? Ella se lo haría saber aun cuando quería morirse, tirarse a un precipicio, donde sea cuando fuera.

Los pasos resonaron por todo el lugar, y aun así Shadow no tuvo tiempo de esperar lo que se vino, debido a que Amy lo sujetó rápidamente de la muñeca y lo obligó a detenerse, este descontento se giró y justo en el instante en que iba a decirle algo esta no lo pensó dos veces para propinarle una fuerte bofetada.

Hipeaba y respiraba agitada, todo el cuerpo no paraba de temblarle, pero aún con todo eso, no se retractó, y en cambio, por primera vez en estos meses le mantuvo la mirada con el mentón en alto, la expresión tensa, rota y enfurecida, mientras, por su parte el de ojos rojos lentamente llevó una mano a su mejilla sin poder creer lo que había pasado, sus expresiones no era tan marcadas, pero aun con ese ceño fruncido todos podían ver que ni él, se esperaba aquella acción.

¡No puedes decir eso de nuevo, te prohíbo que lo hagas, no tienes derecho, TÚ MENOS QUE NADIE!

Scourge solo miró sorprendido la escena levantando las cejas y abriendo levemente la boca, a un lado de Rouge, quien al contrario de lo que alguien podría esperar, una tenue sonrisa se curveó en sus labios.

Rose, no vuelvas a-

¡No, ni te atrevas! —Interrumpió ella quien aún con las palabras en su mente que él había soltado, no iba a permitirse oírlo de nuevo— ¿Dónde estuviste? ¡¿Dónde estabas mientras veía como acecinaban a Yuki frente a mis ojos!? —Con la voz entrecortada, y la vista nublada alzó las manos y lo empujó fuertemente sin importarle recibir una respuesta.

Escucha Rose, nunca tuviste oportunidad desde un inicio, debiste ver lo que estaba sacrificando por ti —Soltó de repente, caminando hacia el frente mientras ella se limpiaba las lágrimas y retrocedía— No puedo esperar algo de alguien que solo se deprime en una habitación y se cuelga de un sujeto que lo único que quería era follarte—sus ojos la recorrieron de arriba abajo con desgana.

Dime que estás bromeando…—Tragó duro— por favor dime que no dijiste eso…

El erizo azabache no respondió, solo entrecerró los ojos y alzó la ceja, francamente, él no quería estar más ahí, ahora eran libres, ya nada los obligaba a seguir juntos, desde el primer día en que había pisado dentro de esos muros de alguna manera siempre lo esperó, no sentía ningún lazo con nadie, fácil podía decir que si además del zorro albino todos los demás habrían muerto.

Habría sentido lo mismo que estaba sintiendo ahora: Nada.

Otro golpe fue a dar contra su mejilla, Amy estaba a punto de detonar todo lo que había estado guardando, esta vez Shadow la sujetó duramente de la muñeca, frunciendo el ceño de manera dominante mientras ella intentaba con toda la cólera en sus acciones y palabras, golpearlo con su otra mano que también al final también fue sujetaba por la misma del azabache.

Se zarandeaba con impotencia, mientras las gotas corrían tan rápido que estaba comenzando a ser difícil enfocar algo, duraron un buen rato así, mientras el sonido de los sollozos de ella junto a uno que otro gruñido del otro eran los únicos dentro de aquel bosque, ni la murciélago ni el erizo verde decidieron intervenir, de alguna forma entendían que no era la mejor decisión.

Cansada, se detuvo, ambos se miraron a los ojos, Amy hipeaba al mismo tiempo que difícilmente intentaba a calmarse, Shadow fue bajando la presión en la suave piel de la chica, bajando de igual modo su mano y al final, al soltarla, ella de inmediato cruzó las suyas simulando un gesto para dejar de temblar.

No puedes abandonarnos—Dijo con dificultad intentando que su voz no sonara demasiado entrecortada para que pudiera mandar el mensaje completo—Yuki dijo que nos apoyaríamos entre todos, el no querría esto…—

_Intento prolongar el dolor, ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? _Pensó.

Sin embargo, Shadow, sin dudar giró sobre su posición para retomar el camino y seguir andando, Amy no podía creerlo, limpiándose las lágrimas, apretó los puños con impotencia.

¿Por qué le afectaba tanto que él se fuera?

¡Somos un equipo, no puedes dejarnos, detente!

Shadow levantó su mano e hizo un gesto de despedida.

Cariño, creo que él ya tomó la decisión, mira, nosotros-

¡NO! —Interrumpió girándose hacia Rouge quien ya se encontraba a su lado con una mano sobre su hombro. —Rouge, tú me dijiste que había escogido al mejor equipo de todo G.U.N, quizás ya no estemos dentro de ese lugar, pero eso no significa que nosotros no podamos seguir juntos, separados terminaran por atraparnos y encerrarnos, primera regla que Yuki me enseñó ¿Lo recuerdan? —Jamás había adoptado una postura tan firme como ese día, y aunque ella misma no lo notara, ambos chicos sí que lo hicieron. — _No pienso perder a nadie más_… —Eso ultimo salió de sus labios tal cual un suave susurro, uno que no tuvo la suficiente confianza pero que a final de cuentas, era lo que estaba sintiendo desde esa noche.

Sin rendirse, miró seria de nuevo hacia donde el de cabello azabache ya se estaba perdiendo, aceleró el paso, esta vez quedando con los brazos extendidos e impidiéndole un paso más a su líder, el cual, dejó escapar el aire totalmente exasperado.

Apártate. —Advirtió severo, y aunque Amy quiso titubear por eso, negó con la cabeza.

No voy a dejar que te vayas—Oh no, ahí estaba de nuevo, el llanto, no fue capaz de retenerlo una vez más.

¿Cuál es la diferencia? —Preguntó él un poco más severo, alzando un nivel su voz grave. —Tu misma lo dijiste, no estuve ahí —Amy podía ver como su respiración se iba elevando poco a poco— y no voy a estarlo más, resígnate a estar sola de una buena vez.

¿Qué si le dolió?

Fue el segundo golpe más fuerte, por poco y se tiraba de rodillas a hundirse en sus propias pesadillas, quería correr y escapar, deseaba poder refugiarse en alguien, quien sea, cualquiera que le pudiera dar un poco de la calidez que estaba perdiendo.

No sabía porque, no podía explicar la razón, estaba perdiéndose y de eso era consiente, ver que estaba parada aferrándose a alguien, no la enorgullecía en lo absoluto, probablemente si cualquiera estuviera en su posición habría sabido manejar mejor las cosas, no era perfecta, nunca lo fue o lo será ¿A quién quería engañar?

Después de todo, ¿Quién si lo era?

Por favor… —Fue lo único que dijo, para después dejar al descuido como una gota se colaba por todo su rostro hasta perderse entre su cuello.

Todo terminó.

No.

Hazte a un lado.

No.

¡ROSE, No voy a ser responsable después, QUITATE!

¡NO, NO, NO!

Justo cuando Shadow estaba a punto de rodearla y seguir, algo los interrumpió, un enorme holograma en el cielo que llamó la atención de toda la ciudad, cada uno fue levantando la cabeza, Rouge borró su sonrisa para mirar preocupada a la persona que estaba comenzando la nueva transmisión, un presentimiento la invadió entonces, recordó que ya habían estado ahí mucho tiempo, prácticamente estaban aún lado de G.U.N, escondidos, tal vez, pero no dudaba que en cualquier momento los atraparían.

Genial —Dijo Rouge empezando a desplegar sus alas.

Se trataba del mismo general que había estado a su cargo durante todo esto tiempo, tanto en los meses de Amy como en los años con los demás, Shadow gruñó por lo bajo cuando vio como detrás de él las fotos de ellos junto a un cartel con: "Se busca" llamó su atención.

No habría que ser un genio para saber lo que diría a continuación.

Interrumpimos el programa para dar un importante aviso. —Habló claro y fuerte mientras acomodaba un par de hojas en su escritorio, Scourge podría jurar de que de no ser porque todo el mundo lo estaba viendo, ya se habría reído al saber que ellos estaban escuchando.

Y, mierda, como le jodía saber eso.

Shadow Black, Amy Rose, Rouge Bat, Scourge hedgehog —fue pronunciando a todos con claridad y lentitud— Ex agentes de nuestra organización, G.U.N, se encuentran con órdenes de aprehensión y actualmente son fugitivos de la ley, se recomiendo discreción y prevención con estos personajes los cuales son culpables de múltiples faltas a la seguridad pública—

Hijo de perra…—En los ojos de Scourge, fácil podías ver las llamas dentro de las pupilas.

Si llegan a toparse con ellos, por favor, llamar a las autoridades, también, si llegan a capturarlos algunos de ustedes y entregárnoslo se le premiara con una buena suma de dinero, es todo. —

¿Me pregunto cuando valdremos para ellos? —Dijo la murciélago ya sobrevolando por los aires no tan lejos de la tierra.

Recuerden, nosotros nos preocupamos por todos los ciudadanos, lo único que queremos es la paz en todo el mundo. —El general retiro las hojas de sus manos colocándolos hacia un lado, expresó esto último con una seguridad que cualquiera podría creerle.

Y la llamada finalizó.

Todos se quedaron callados por un breve instante, Amy estaba completamente sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver, con los ojos bien abiertos y las pupilas pequeñas los demás voltearon a verla con discreción mientras ella estaba paralizada en su lugar.

Cariño…—Quiso consolar la mujer, mas no le fue posible pues Amy volteó a verla con terror en todo su cuerpo.

Todos sabían lo que esto significaba, y aun siendo conscientes de ello, nadie se atrevía a meter el tema primero a pasar que hace unos segundos lo habían presenciado.

A-acaban… —comenzó a decir Amy, llevó las manos a su pecho intentando regular sus latidos, era prácticamente imposible.

Scourge por su parte, comenzó a calentar desde su sitio, sus sentidos no lo engañaban nunca, debido a que hace un momento sus orejas se encresparon al escuchar un sonido algo lejos de ellos pero que lo alertó, su compañero en el aire lo miró sin entender antes de que esto negara con la cabeza y apuntara un punto ciego.

Cariño —volvió a intentar la murciélago.

Shadow, ya alerta y enterado de la situación acomodaba sus guantes, y en general preparándose para lo que se vendría.

Ahora todo el mundo sabe que yo-

¡CORRAN!

Una alarma desde al otro lado de los muros alertó a todos. Amy no reaccionaba, se había paralizado, y no parecía dar señales de volver en si pronto.

¡Viejo, luego te deshaces de nosotros, estamos en el mismo hoyo! — Gritó Scourge y comenzó a correr, Rouge antes de salir disparada entre las copas de los árboles, miro por un momento al azabache, esto negó furiosamente con la cabeza, sin embargo, ella no flaqueo, en cambio lo amenazo con la mirada y apunto a la peli rosa, él lo entendió al instante.

Ya no es mi responsabilidad —Contraatacó.

¡Responsabilidad y una puta mierda, Shadow, te la llevas o yo misma me voy a encargar de delatarnos a todos, y sabes bien que no estoy jugando! —

No tuvo más remedio, justo cuando Amy volvió en si se dio cuenta ya muy tarde cuando una mano la jalo y en menos de lo que pudo decir o hacer, ya se encontraba siendo cargada por el azabache, en su espalda y por mero instinto abrazada a él lo más fuerte que podía solo se aferró y cerró los ojos.

Varios oficiales y agentes se unieron y salieron hacia el bosque adentrándose entre ese laberinto, los venían casi tocando, por lo que no hubo tiempo para planear algo, solo corrían tanto como sus cuerpos se lo permitiesen.

En algún momento, Amy miró hacia atrás, y creyó haber visto una cabellera roja y seguida de eso, una sonrisa maliciosa.

Nos pusieron en contra de todo el mundo, ¿Qué es lo que quieren cuando se supone que ya lo tienen todo? —

Shadow, reforzando su agarre chasqueó la lengua sin dejar de deslizarse por las montañas hacia abajo.

Esa…maldita mujer…— Pensó en voz alta, lleno de ira al recordarla


	18. 16 - Transición

No bastó con haber perdido, de nuevo, a alguien más.

La idea era corromper su alma, llevarla hasta un punto sin retorno donde una tras otra la golpeen tan duro para que no sea ni capaz de volver a levantarse, era necesario meterse hasta lo más profundo de su ser y arrancarle el corazón para luego destruirlo sin compasión, no bastaba con profesarle de experiencias que poco a poco se convirtieran en un método de aprendizaje.

No, el objetivo era romperla, matarla por dentro.

Justo cuando sentimos que estamos pasando por el mejor momento de nuestras vidas, donde tus planes están construyéndose con el sudor de tu frente y los pasos son dados con tu cuerpo desgastado, sientes que los ojos se van a cerrar en cualquier momento, cada vez que el sol asciende por los cielos despejados tú ya estás listo para retener las ganas de arrodillarte y simplemente detenerte por unos segundos pero te cuestionas si todo esto vale la pena y siempre terminas con la misma respuesta, eso, que no importa lo que puedas perder en el camino, porque luchas por los que amas que ya no están y los que ahora aun conservas a tu lado, el dolor es soportable porque aun tienes a donde correr cuando algo no anda bien y entonces puedes seguir gracias a eso, gracias a ellos.

Todo suena tan hermoso, porque lo es, corres pero con el soporte de alguien más, digas lo que digas, siempre existe algo que te motiva a levantarte cada mañana, es diferente para todos, y eso está bien.

Sin embargo, ¿Qué haces cuando ya no puedes ni siquiera hacer eso?

¿Qué haces cuando estás perdido en un mundo donde además de estar solo, ahora sabe lo que hiciste?

Más bien, lo que NO hiciste.

—Ya basta, deja de culparte y vuelve conmigo por favor—Por primera vez en esa noche, había hecho caso de las palabras que no venían directamente de su mente, sabia de quien se trataba, por eso, en parte la hacía reaccionar para alzar la mirada y encontrarse con la de unos ojos turquesa que la estuvieron estudiando con detalle todo el tiempo desde que habían escapado de aquel bosque.

Ahora, siendo altas horas de la madrugada, los cuatro, ahora convictos, se habían refugiado con éxito en un motel situado en una de las avenidas más peligrosas pero en la que estaban seguros correrían con suerte de estar lejos de los policías de la ciudad.

Porqué, eso eran ahora, "fugitivos" ¿Y saben porque? Porque a la nueva presidenta de la que se supone era una organización de fuerzas armadas que busca "paz" en el mundo le daba la regalada gana.

Si ella decidía agregar más crímenes que no eran ciertos a su kardex oficial, podía e iba a hacerlo, por el mero hecho de hundirlos todavía más.

¿Qué haces en estas circunstancias? ¿Qué opciones tienes?

De no ser porque aquel erizo azabache la había cargado durante todo el camino hasta ese lugar, ella seguramente había sido la primera en ser atrapada por aquella mujer, en cuanto llegaron logrando despistar a la torpe muchacha que atendía en la recepción, ella estuvo todo ese tiempo sentada en el suelo de una esquina de la habitación, con la mirada perdida y abrazando sus piernas en posición fetal, hundida en un completo estado de shock, ¿Parece divertido, no?

No lo es, cuando cargas ya con la muerte en tu espalda y un enorme peso de mentiras que te acribillan a ti como el único culpable.

Scourge y Shadow se habían ido a revisar el perímetro pues no les convenía parar en un lugar por mucho tiempo, para ser claros, había sido idea de este último decidir eso, porque hasta ahora Shadow se había comportado renuente con la idea de seguir juntos como un equipo, porque legalmente ya no lo eran, pero tanto él no decía nada al respecto como el resto, que les convenía más tener ayuda de su lado que nada, así que, mantener la boca cerrada para estirar esa unión lo más posible era a lo único a lo que podían aferrarse.

Rouge por otro lado, había sido la más solidaria de los tres, encargándose de cuidar de una Amy quien parecía no querer reaccionar en todo ese rato, y era normal, lo entendía, solo que tampoco era fácil tratar de pensar en las palabras correctas cuando el sol pronto iba a salir en medio de las montañas dando aviso a que un nuevo día estaría presente y probablemente ya tenían a los agentes pisándoles los talones, eran rápidos, pero todo un ejército lo podía ser aún más.

¿Entonces que quedaba?

Ser más inteligentes, más estratégicos.

—Solo fue un error, pronto estaremos trabajando en misiones como siempre y todo esto será solo un mal sueño, tranquila, ya todo pasará—

Ni Rouge creía sus propias palabras.

Ya todo se había perdido para cada uno de ellos sin la oportunidad de dar marcha atrás.

Se giró para ver una vez más a su nueva amiga, al menos ahora parecía más consciente de lo que estaba pasando en la realidad que hace unas horas, no podían llorar, no podían gritar para desahogar todo lo que estaban sintiendo, porque de ser así lo único que provocarían seria delatarse.

¿Alguna vez has tenido que retener un nudo en la garganta y acallar la respiración entrecortada que venía después de derramar lagrima tras lágrima para no hacer ruido? ¿Puedes entender esa sensación?

La notaba tan rota, tan destruida que tenía tantas ganas de decirle que no era cierto lo que había visto, que esa fría sensación en la piel y esos escalofríos que provocaban pensar en un futuro destructivo no iba a suceder en lo absoluto porque eran solo un mito, una mentira, una banalidad imposible.

Pero, que más daba estarse engañando por más tiempo.

No le quedó de otra más que dejar de caminar en círculos alrededor de toda la habitación en la espera de esos chicos para dirigirse hacia su posición y sentarse cruzando las piernas a su lado.

Puede que Amy se haya vinculado en gran medida con Yuki, pero Rouge también perdió a un amigo, y eso la hacia la persona más indicada para comprenderla.

Mientras el único sonido era el de las respiraciones de ambas chicas inundar sus oídos, la murciélago miró hacía el espejo que se encontraba enfrente de ellas y suspiró al ver su reflejo, tan decadente y a falta de fuerzas, la peli rosa no estaba en mejor estado.

—¿Crees que haya algo mal conmigo? —Habló finalmente la de hermosos y ahora apagados ojos jade mientras veía hacia ningún punto en específico, tenía el rostro húmedo, los ojos con un leve toque rojizo, la nariz de igual forma y unas ojeras que parecían adquirir más espacio a medida que los minutos corrían dentro del reloj. Rouge no supo que decir, por lo que solo se limitó a escucharla en silencio, solo hasta que tuviera en mente las palabras correctas. —No sé ni porque pregunto, es obvio que si—

La murciélago frunció el entrecejo, claramente con una opinión adversa a su propia critica. No estaba

siendo imparcial, para nada imparcial.

—Cariño, nadie es perfecto—Trató de consolarla, tan solo un poco sin el objetivo de agobiarla aún más, aunque, no sabía si eso era lo mejor, para ella, para sí misma, y para ambas —Es solo que…—suspiró —Aún no has demostrado lo que eres—

Buscar las palabras que debes escuchar, es tan difícil como encontrar la razón por la cual no debes renunciar.

—Ese es el problema—Respondió con evidente frustración en sus palabras, volteándola a ver con los luceros envueltos en una capa nueva de agua que amenazaba con salir en cualquier instante. —Ni siquiera me dan la oportunidad— el tono de su voz era entrecortado y lentamente recorriendo el camino hacia la desesperación —Y quizás nunca la tenga—

—Ni siquiera pienses algo así, todos tienen su momento, tu aún estas en el proceso, aún hay esperanza— Le dolía ver a la pequeña chica a su lado querer hundirse ella sola en un pozo sin fondo.

—¿Qué esperanza? — Preguntó alzando un poco la voz, levantándose bruscamente y empezar a caminar con las manos hechas puño, podía sentir sus uñas clavarse en la piel de la palma de su mano y aunque podía notar que el dolor le recorría todo el cuerpo, lo ignoraba —He perdido a mi familia, a las personas más cercanas a mi vida en un accidente que ni siquiera recuerdo, no sé si aún siguen en alguna parte con vida o si ya murieron —Tragó duro apretando del mismo modo sus labios para evitar el temblor de estos, aunque era prácticamente imposible a estas alturas —Me escondieron, me protegieron, dieron su vida por la mía, ellos confiaron en que yo iba a ser la persona que se quedaría aquí a seguir con el papel de "Héroe" y mírame, soy solo una broma, un chiste—

—Es frustrante lo sé, pero—

Quería ayudarla, pero no sabía cómo.

—Estuve en coma 6 AÑOS—Gritó con fuerza esas dos últimas palabras, y ya no pudo evitarlo, el control se fue al diablo cuando cada recuerdo se hacía presente en su mente como dagas que atravesaban con odio su corazón. —6 malditos años, siendo solo un recipiente del cual extraer lo poco que quedaba de valor en mí—

—Eso no lo sabes—

—Rouge, escúchame— Insistió con su pecho moverse desenfrenado por sus latidos y el suplicio. —Por mi culpa, por culpa de mi estúpida debilidad escuché y experimenté en carne propia la muerte del único amigo que estaba haciendo de nuevo— Caminaba por la habitación, tal cual lo haría un tigre enjaulado después de haber sido provocado —Como si no fuera suficiente con ellos, como si necesitará perder algo más, el objetivo ¿Cuál es? ¡Por dios, dejen de dar la cara por mí, dejen de morir por mí! ¿Acaso no piensan en cómo voy a quedar después de su "sacrificio"?—

Se agarraba el cabello con furia dirigiéndolo hacía atrás en medio del desenfreno, sentía sus piernas flaquear, y la posibilidad de volver a horas antes se había ido al diablo, porque muchos tienen un límite, y porque ella ya había roto el suyo, había arrasado con él, lo cruzó desde el momento en que el sonido de las balas atravesar los órganos de su mejor amigo hicieron estragos lentamente hasta llevarla a la locura.

Ser positivo.

¿Ahora cómo serlo?

—Lo peor de todo es que probablemente jamás pueda volver a plantarme enfrente de todas esas personas que alguna vez creyeron en mí, yo no quería que se enteraran así, se suponía que estaba muerta, se suponía que iba a volver en el momento indicado, ahora lo único que van a pensar de mi es…—Volvió a tragar duro mientras su voz se iba apagando.

Era un desastre un completo desastre en su máximo esplendor, pero ya para este punto, se estaba perdiendo en su mente, porque aunque no debería ser así, estaba segura cual iba a ser la reacción de todo el mundo, y ella, una niña perdida en medio de todo el caos, no es como si pudiera volver al pasado a remediar sus errores, no se estaba justificando, ella era la principal razón de que ahora todo estuviera yendo tan mal pero tampoco podía cargar con todo el peso cuando estaba más que segura de que esa organización había aprovechado muy bien estos años libres, estaba pensando en todo, todo al mismo tiempo, era un problema tras otro ¿Cómo demonios iba a lidiar con cada uno?

Se quedó quieta en su lugar, repasando cada palabra que había soltado, de repente un ruido seco las alertó, y las dos figuras masculinas hicieron acto de presencia en aquella pequeña habitación, al parecer habían oído todo porque lo siguiente que el de líneas rojas beta soltó fue tan crudo que dejó a todos congelados.

—Deja a los héroes en la fantasía— Chasqueó la lengua soltando encima de la cama llena de polvo sus guantes de látex negros completamente ensangrentados, claramente eso no venía de él y aun cuando podía asegurar que el mismo Shadow sabia la teoría de ambas chicas, las veía con una expresión renuente y fría al mismo tiempo que se volvía a poner los guantes blancos, sin prisa ni remordimiento, sin sentimientos. —Por qué tú jamás lo fuiste ni lo serás—

—Shadow, basta—Interrumpió la murciélago con firmeza.

—Si creíste que por ser un espíritu libre que anda por la vida salvando a las personas en masa ya te mereces el cielo en vida y muerte, estas jodidamente equivocada—Siguió él, irónico, aun con la de ojos turquesa intentando pararlo, el no pretendía consolar en lo absoluto.

El no pretendía ponerle una venda en los ojos y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, porque definitivamente eso no iba a suceder.

—¡Shadow, ella está herida, ya basta, no es el momento! —

Amy era la principal testigo de cómo Shadow mantenía una expresión fría, pero con su boca torcida en una especie de sonrisa de lado endemoniadamente burlesca, se estaba jactando de ella, de su sufrimiento, caminando con aires de superioridad a paso lento y tortuoso hacía su cuerpo, todo mientras su lengua salía de entre sus labios para limpiar la pequeña gota de sangre que hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta que tenía, todos en esa pequeña habitación podía palpar la tensión en el ambiente ¿Acaso estaba intentando ponerle nivel a su dolor? eso se supone que debería de lastimarla.

Pero lo único que consiguió fue encabronarla.

Frunció el entrecejo y reprimió las ganas de toser cuando el erizo azabache había sacado desinteresadamente humo de sus labios luego de haber aspirado profundamente el cigarrillo que hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta que tenía en su diestra y encima revelaba una risa con esa ronca y gruesa voz al verla apretar los puños a los costados de sus caderas.

Ambos, en medio del cuarto, cara a cara, Amy no podía creer lo que había oído de ese erizo tan imbécil y Shadow estaba totalmente satisfecho de haberle despedazado esa aura de animalito asustado por primera vez en la vida.

Dado que él era más alto que ella, sacándole una cabeza a lo mucho, ella tenía que alzar la suya para que ambos pares de ojos se encontraran en una batalla para ver quien tenía el mando de la situación, y le resultaba increíble de ver este lado en la personalidad del agente, pues hasta ese día lo catalogaba como alguien seco, frio, casi robótico en su actuar y definitivamente oscuro y misterioso en todo el sentido de ambas palabras.

Ahora parecía que sin reglas, sin vigilancia, sin órdenes y lejos de esa prisión para los más desgraciados eso para Shadow significaba sacar a la luz esa actitud tan descarada que nunca había podido liberar, no tenían a nadie que les dijera o les reclamara absolutamente nada así que podía hacer y deshacer lo que se le viniera puta en gana.

Ahora si que estaban completamente solos.

Un escalofrió en su cuello la devolvió a la realidad, no se había dado cuenta de que el contrario se había agachado hasta quedar a su altura y había desviado su caliente respiración tan cerca del lóbulo de su oreja provocando así que la piel de esa zona se le erizara y por consecuencia eso lo hiciera reír de manera tan arrogante y árida aumentando todavía más esa reacción en ella, iba a apartarlo asustada por eso, pero unas palabras que en realidad no la sorprendieron al saber de quién venían, la detuvieron.

Y le aumentaron las ansias que tenía para golpearlo tan fuerte hasta cansarse.

—_eso también significa que ya no tengo porque hacerme cargo de ti…_—Claramente refiriéndose a la orden que le habían dado cuando recién se habían reencontrado, parecía tan estúpidamente feliz hacerle saber que ella lo único que había sido era eso, una inútil, una "carga". —_Me pregunto cuanto vas a poder aguantar así_—

Sin darle oportunidad a responder se reincorporó mandándole la última mirada altiva para luego dirigirse a los otros dos que seguían ahí observando toda la escena atónitos, volvió a su tono frio de siempre junto a su rostro y solo arqueó los ojos cruzando los brazos.

Amy estaba que escupía fuego por la boca.

—Entonces…—Rompió primero Rouge el incómodo silencio que se había formado, claramente intentando desviar el tema por otro lado. —¿Qué consiguieron? —Preguntó dirigiéndose hacia los dos erizos.

—Lo que era de esperarse, nena—Empezó a hablar primero Scourge quien regresó a su rostro una mirada macabramente divertida, mostrando una sonrisa enorme con esos dientes tan afilados que poseía, llevando sus manos detrás de su nuca y recargándose en único escritorio que había ahí dentro —Ahora nuestras caras están impresas en papeles que distribuyeron por todo el país, y seguramente por todo el mundo, no va a funcionar disfrazarnos solamente, necesitamos nuevas vidas, nuevos nombres—

—De eso me encargo yo, conozco a alguien que podrá ayudarnos con todos los documentos que necesitemos— Afirmo muy segura la murciélago al mismo tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior, o por supuesto que lo tenía cubierto.

—No va a funcionar si nos vamos cada quien por su lado porque si atrapan a uno entonces arrastran consigo al resto, y no puede haber fallos aquí—Gruñó Shadow dirigiéndose a todos totalmente hastiado, pues él había sido el primero en querer alejarse, esta vez las circunstancias los habían obligado a mantenerse unidos para mala suerte de este.

Amy pudo sentir que el alma se le devolvía al cuerpo con oír eso. Aunque estaba seguro que eso no lo iba a hacer más fácil, eso ya lo daba por hecho.

—Tampoco podemos quedarnos en lugar por mucho tiempo, prácticamente estarán sobre nosotros luego de dos días—Volvió a hablar Rouge.

—Habrá que partir esta noche—Espetó un muy emocionado Scourge, quizá demasiado.

—¿Y por donde comenzamos? — Todos se dirigieron hacia la peli rosa cuando esta dijo aquello, sentir todas las miradas sobre ella, en especial ESAS miradas tan tétricamente ensombrecidas de cada uno no era para nada reconfortante, pero no tenía de otra, si se quedaba atrás entonces no iba a sobrevivir, bastante claro lo tenía luego de oír a ese imbécil, ella iba a cargar con su propia vida a partir de este momento, si quedaba lastimada entonces iba a ser su culpa, y si moría esta vez no le iba a importar a nadie, no tenía ya nada que perder.

Había tocado fondo.

—Algo me dice que la respuesta no te va a gustar, mi amor— Respondió Scourge mientras le veía de arriba abajo.

[…]

Y ahí estaba.

Dentro de un bar en una de las calles más peligrosas de todo Japón justo cuando la luna logró su punto más alto, el plan era este: Irían a buscar a uno de los contactos de Scourge, conseguirían equipo, disfraces y después se irían, fácil, sencillo, era solo entrar y salir, antes de que la noticia sobre ellos se propague hasta que manipularan la información a su antojo los medios de comunicación.

Con tan solo una capucha negra sobre su rostro, lograba tapar un poco su mirada, que la verdad lo agradecía ya que si alguien la viera estaría al tanto del horror en sus ojos, pues ahí dentro había solamente, los criminales más peligrosos que jamás había visto en la vida, con diferentes tamaños y personalidades, incluso pudo reconocer a uno que otro que según habían mandado junto a sus amigos a la prisión, maldita sea, si la reconocían este iba a ser su fin.

En cuanto cruzaron la puerta pudo sentir que todas las miradas recaían en las tres personas que iban con ella, ninguna con una sonrisa o si, pero en definitiva sin buenas intenciones.

Por suerte había pasado la primera prueba: Sobrevivir al entrar, ahora solo faltaba lo más importante: Sobrevivir al salir.

Sentada en la barra de que había ahí, en medio de Rouge y Scourge totalmente cohibida y aterrada a voltear a cualquier lugar que no fueran los chicos, tragó duro y mejor se concentró en oír a Scourge, quien discutía algo sobre que el sujeto tenía poder, y que más les valía seguir un bajo perfil si querían salir en buenos términos con él, Shadow chistaba que eso no le importaba en lo absoluto recargando los codos en la madera de la mesa mientras Rouge por su parte se reía de la desesperación en la cara del erizo verde al escuchar eso y luego tomaba de su copa.

Al parecer debían esperar a que el hombre terminara algún asunto de "negocios".

Todo eso mientras ella estaba que se moriría del miedo, jamás había puesto ni un pie en esa zona de la ciudad, de hecho, cuando su antigua familia debían de resolver con ayuda de la policía algo ahí, le decían que mejor no fuera y los esperara.

Como cambian las cosas.

Estuvo enfrascada en sus propios pensamientos lo cual, probablemente no había sido una buena idea, ya que eso quería decir que se estaba perdiendo la mitad de las cosas que el resto estaba diciendo, cosas bastante importantes.

—¿Dónde está el baño? —

Preguntó volteando con los tres, pero en especial hacia Rouge, por obvias razones.

—Al fondo, hacia la derecha—Respondió la mujer viéndola un tanto incrédula —¿Quieres que te acompañe? —

—No, está bien, vuelvo enseguida—

Primer error.

Mejor se apresuró para no tardar demasiado, buscó entre el mar de gente que había ahí el dichoso pasillo, cuando lo encontró y estuvo apuntó de entrar, una mano la apresó de manera brusca su muñeca y fue arrastrada hasta que alguien la aventó contra la pared más cercana que había encontrado, asustada enfocó la vista hasta que se topó un zorro peli azul, no entendía nada.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido.

—¿Ha donde crees que ibas, dulzura? —

Tragó duro, sintió de inmediato como el cuerpo del contrario la apretaba de sobremanera para que no tuviera la oportunidad de huir, la respiración se le aumentó, se sentía desubicada, pues este hombre desprendía un aroma que jamás había percibido antes, pero que no le dio buena espina, se aterró justo en el momento exacto en que una mano pesada comenzó a ascender por el área de sus muslos.

El miedo le pega a todos seas quien seas, algunos reaccionan al momento, otros, como ella, se quedan paralizados.

Y mierda, que justo ahora no sabía que decir o hacer, nunca había pasado por esto antes, pero ¿Cómo saberlo? Nadie está preparado para algo así, buscó con la mirada rápidamente hacia donde se suponía seguían sentados los chicos, en una búsqueda desesperada por ayuda.

El hombre le estaba comenzando a decir un sinfín de cosas que ni ella estaba segura si saldría viva luego de eso, quería llorar, de hecho, estaba a punto de llorar, el corazón estaba latiendo tan rápido que juraba ni en un maratón lo tendría así, su cuerpo preso del pánico no tardó nada en temblar provocando que el hombre quien por cierto estaba muy concentrado en explorar sus jeans por dentro riera de manera desmedida.

Como si lo que ella pudiera sentir no importara.

Como si por solo ser alguien aparentemente débil tuviera que soportar los abusos de cualquiera.

Como si ser testigo de la cara aterrada que ponía en cada ocasión fuera algo para reír.

Porque como si fuera poco, su mirada se cruzó con la del erizo azabache, el cual solo alzó una ceja entrecerrando los ojos, recorrió detalladamente su posición y después, tomando el vaso de puro alcohol solo dejo salir una risa burlesca al momento de mandarle un mensaje con tan solo mover sus labios:

"Ya no eres mi problema"

Seguido de eso, solo se giró para seguir escuchando lo que los otros dos chicos estaban hablando con respecto al plan.

Y ella.

No podía creer lo que había pasado.

Su mente hizo clic cuando escuchó el sonido del cierre de sus jeans ser bajado lentamente por las asquerosas manos de aquel hombre, el cual esta se encontraba más que extasiado de ver que esa chica era demasiado fácil, el peligro latente de ver que estaba a punto de ser violentada se sentía tan irreal.

Quedó en shock.

¿Acaso así era la vida del otro lado de la historia? ¿Eso era lo que le tocaría vivir? Ser traicionada, engañada, el blanco de todos, que cualquiera que la conozca se aproveche de la inocencia de, o mejor dicho, incredulidad de su corazón, ser solo un contenedor donde la gente puede tirarla con todos los desechos que vaya acumulando en su vida, o lo que quedaba de ella.

Soportar las burlas y los malos tratos, solo por el miedo de lo desconocido ¿Era eso lo que iba a tener que vivir hasta que su corazón deje de bombear?

Que gracioso suena terminar de romper a un alma que cayó hasta el mismísimo infierno y dejarla morir en las llamas hasta que no queden ni sus cenizas.

De repente, algo comenzó a correr por sus venas, viajando desde la cabeza hasta los pies provocándole una corriente eléctrica que jamás había sentido antes, el cosquilleo en sus manos apretadas hechas puño, la garganta totalmente seca y el calor corporal que la sofocaba hasta casi ahogarla, sentirse como si la venda en sus ojos estuviera cayendo poco a poco y enfrente la imagen de un panorama oscuro hasta las tinieblas y totalmente apocalíptico la bombardeara sin la oportunidad de asumir nada.

¿Qué era eso? Algo dentro de ella le estaba comenzando a avivar esa furia interna hasta la medula que había creído estuvo apagada toda su vida pasada, quemaba, sentía como todo la estaba acelerando, había despertado, la sensación de ser arrojada contra un acantilado rocoso con las puntas afiladas simulando espadas y un olor abrasador la estaba mareando, era todo muy nuevo, jamás había experimentado algo así.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Oh, claro.

Aun no probaba los juegos del diablo y la razón era muy simple, ella apenas había tocado el averno de su despertar, le faltaba lo más importante:

Sobrevivir como un peón en su jodido juego de ajedrez.

—A partir de ahora abrirás las piernas tanto como yo te lo ordene, tu y yo nos divertiremos mucho—Escuchó la voz del zorro que ahora se había tomado la libertad de llevar sus callosos dedos hacia el soporte de su sostén sin abandonar esa sonrisa mostrando los colmillos que babeaban en demasía, en un solo movimiento, solo eso necesitaba y no perdió tiempo en tomar en sus ya antes húmedas manos sus pechos para comenzar a manosearlos y moldearlos a su gusto. —Dime ¿Acaso no vas a llorar? ¿No vas a rogarme porque pare? Vamos no te escucho, preciosa—Le dijo en un tono gutural mientras metía a fuerzas la rodilla en medio de las piernas de la eriza con aparente urgencia y restregaba su pelvis sin pudor alguno. —Las perras siempre lo hacen, aúllan por su dueño, ¿Dejaras al tuyo esperando, jodida zorra?—

Eso era divertido para él.

Pero de no ser porque una risa rota y vacía invadió sus oídos interrumpiéndolo de manera abrupta habría podido seguir, incrédulo y sin saber de dónde provenía, alzo la cabeza y la miró.

Jamás había visto un rostro tan oscuro y descompuesto como ese.

—No —

Los ojos jade lo veían como si de dagas que lo atravesarían en cualquier momento se tratasen y su sonrisa de lado mostrando una nueva personalidad torcida lo desubicó a tal grado de que no supo en que momento la soltó y dio un paso hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que ella dio el suyo hacia al frente sin titubear, con las palmas de sus manos ensangrentadas por las uñas que todo el tiempo le estuvieron perforando la piel por su propio impulso y un aura tan peligrosa que lo hizo tragar duro a tal grado de que su garganta le doliera luego de que la saliva pasara a través de ella.

—¿Y tú? —

Apretó los dientes, clavó los pies en el suelo, arrugó la frente con desdén al mismo tiempo que alzaba la barbilla con altivez y solo bastó impulsar su brazo hacia atrás para propinarle un buen puñetazo hacia el rostro del sujeto que lo mando volando hasta chocar con una de las mesas y destrozarla por completo.

Los chicos que hasta el momento no se habían dado cuenta de nada, se alertaron por el estruendoso ruido al fondo y voltearon encontrándose con tal escena que los dejó petrificados y sin habla, Rouge dejó caer la copa de su mano y Scourge tragó grueso al pensar que la habían jodido bien duro.

¿Shadow? El sólo se recargó en la barra con los codos sobre esta, totalmente relajado e imperturbable, ocultando su sonrisa de lado detrás del cigarrillo que había sacado desde ya hace rato.

_Ya te habías tardado _Pensó cuando sus ojos se cruzaron una vez más y ella lo escrudiñó con la mirada, deseando poder hacerlo lo mismo con él.


End file.
